Puentes rotos
by Estrella Polar
Summary: No hay que asegurarse nunca de lo que se tiene, y cuando, sin poder remediarlo se debe de cambiar lo que se es para poder asegurar el futuro, hay que afrontarlo y saber sacar los frutos de eso. Pero... ¿ si hay posibilidades de que todo sea como antes?
1. Capitulo I: Reencuentros

**_Notas:_**_No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas como de la serie animada, usaré datos de ambos e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase, yo XD) como del én debo aclarar que para escribir este fanfiction, imagino a los personajes como personas reales, de carne y hueso. Es por ese motivo que cambié algunas particularidades de los mismos, como puede ser el color de cabello de Raven o cosas por el estilo. Nada extremo, por supuesto. Solo queda decir que disfruten de la historia, si es que deciden leerla, y que acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, ya que todas las opiniones son bien recibidas._

_Edades:_

_Robin -23_

_Cyborg- 26_

_Raven-22_

_Beast Boy-23_

_Starfire-23_

**Capítulo I:****_Reencuentro_**

Era una noche de invierno, como cualquier otra de ese tipo. Fría y solitaria, incluso un poco melancólica como lo era el invierno mismo. Iba a llover, eso era seguro. El cielo se estaba preparando.

La mansión estaba llena de personas vestidas de gala, elegantes y pulcros. Una joven se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, dudosa de bajar. Tenía el cabello largo y hermoso, con bucles decorando sus puntas. Oscuro y ondulado, caía dócil sobre sus hombros, y le cubría la mayor parte de su espalda. Era algo pálida, de mirada seria y penetrante. Se termino de colocar los colgantes en el momento justo que un hombre entraba en la habitación.

**-Rach, es hora de bajar, mi padre acaba de comunicarme que todo está listo-** dijo el joven rubio y de ojos celeste. La joven se volteó y lo observó.

**-¿Seguro que quieres que baje con ustedes, Tom? –** pregunto algo nerviosa

El joven se acerco en silencio hacia la chica, y de dio un beso en su frente, seguido de una sonrisa. **-Estoy seguro, eres mi prometida Rachel, quiero que me acompañes en esto, y mi padre también está orgulloso tanto de tu compañía como de nuestro futuro-** sonrió.

Rachel lo observó a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Qué más podía agregar a eso? Absolutamente nada. No tardaron en abandonar la habitación, y bajar la escalera, tomados del brazo, y así se dirigieron al medio del salón, donde Johnattan Marks, el padre de Tom, los estaba esperando.

Al ver que llegaban a su lado y se posicionaban detrás de él, se aclaró la garganta, razón por la que el resto de los invitados comenzaron a ubicarse a su alrededor como señal de respeto, listos para escuchar el futuro discurso.

**-Todos sabemos la grata noticia que nos trae aquí-** comentó Johnathan a su público**_. _– El centro de investigaciones y laboratorios Marks ya es un hecho, y todos en mi familia estamos felices y orgullosos de este nuevo comienzo, aunque estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes, queridos amigos, también lo están-** Al dejar de pronunciar palabras, los invitados estallaron en aplausos. Johnattan levantando las manos en señal de gratitud, volvió a tomar palabras.**-Como ustedes saben, ser director de este importante emprendimiento es una tarea ardua, pero que gracias a personas que están apoyándome, personas en las que pienso gravitar el futuro de esta empresa, este trabajo resulta sumamente agradable. Por eso, es que designe a mi hijo, Tom Marks, sub-director del proyecto.- **

Tom soltó a Rachel y se adelanto hacia donde estaba su padre. Los aplausos regresaron rápidamente a cubrir el gran salón. El joven se acomodó disimuladamente los puños de su traje y dio una rápida mirada a su padre, para luego sonreír a los presentes. Rachel también formo parte de ellos esta vez, sin embargo, debió frenar por unos momentos, pues parecía que sus ojos habían planeado jugarle una broma. No, no podía ser. Sacudió su cabeza, y continúo con los aplausos y no paro hasta que todos los demás también los hubiesen frenado.

Al poco tiempo, Rachel se volvió a encontrar del brazo de Tom, acompañándolo a él y a su padre a saludar a los distintos invitados y a recibir las felicitaciones de los mismos. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que lo que con anterioridad pensó que era un simple engaño de la mente, empezaba a convertirse en realidad.

**-Ah, Sr. Wayne-** dijo Johnattan acercándose a un hombre alto, de traje y presencia impecable, y estrechándole la mano.

**- Jack, un honor estar aquí-** dijo con tono serio. Separando su mano de la de Johnathan, posó su mirada en Tom, quien se enderezó en señal de importancia, y luego posicionó los ojos de lleno en Rachel, de una manera sumamente inquisitiva, bastante inquietante para la chica.

Rachel no pudo mantener mucho tiempo la mirada con aquel hombre y bajo la cabeza en el momento exacto en que un nuevo joven se unía al grupo. Era algo alto, de aspecto jovial y sencillo a pesar del traje de gala que vestía. Poseía ojos oscuros llamativos y un cabello también oscuro, algo despeinado debido al viento del exterior.

**-Déjame presentarte a mi hijo, Tom Marks. Sangre de mi sangre, orgullo de mi orgullo –**dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Tom **_– Tom, el Sr. Bruce Wayne- _**terminó con la presentación.

**-Es un gusto, Sr. Wayne-** añadió Tom con un tono soberbio,estrechándole la mano.

**-Lo mismo digo, jovencito –** Respondió Bruce Wayne, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia el último joven que se unió al grupo, al que al parecer ninguno de los otros había prestado atención**– Bueno Jack, ya que tú me presentas a tu mano derecha, yo te presentaré a la mía. Jack, Joven Marks, él es Dick Grayson.-**

**-Un gusto- **respondió el joven al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Jack y luego, también la de Tom.

Rachel levanto la mirada, no asombrada, sino que aturdida por la situación en la que se encontraba. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Dick, que la observo entre inquieto y amigable. Luego de unos segundos, le sonrió. Tom observo a Rachel quien volvió a bajar la cabeza, y notó el gesto del joven. Iba a presentarla, pero su padre le tomó la delantera.

**-Por favor, sigamos con el tema de las presentaciones, y déjame enseñarte a mi último descubrimiento. Bueno, mejor dicho el de mi hijo…-** dijo mirando a Tom, y luego a Rachel, sonriente. La joven levanto la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en los del señor Wayne, tratando de esquivar a Dick.

**-Mucho gusto señorita-** dijo Bruce Wayne estirando su mano. A Rachel no le quedo más que responder a aquel gesto. **– ¿Su nombre es…?-**

**-Rachel Roth-** dije observando a los dos "desconocidos". Wayne la miró confundido, y Dick con signo de reproche.

**-Es una chica adorable, está cursando medicina en la universidad de la ciudad y es de las primeras en su clase -** respondió el Señor Marks, mirándola de reojos.

**-Y estamos comprometidos –** apunto Tom, girando su cara hacia Rachel y sonriéndole.

Dick y Bruce se miraron entre sí y se mostraron más desconcertados aún, aunque no demasiado pues no querían ni que ninguno de los Marks distinguieran aquella sensación de confusión.

**-Caballeros, espero cruzármelos nuevamente- **argumento JohnatTan Marks a medida que comenzaba a avanzar **– Hay mas invitados a los cuales debo de dirigir mis saludos, así que si no les molesta, debo seguir camino – **se disculpó.

Bruce Wayne hizo una reverencia, agachando su cabeza, y Dick solo se limito a mirar como el grupo de tres se alejaba, cruzando una última mirada con Rachel, quien rápidamente volteó la cabeza. Había alcanzado a ver que los dos sujetos se quedaron hablando entre ellos, pero no había logrado alcanzar ninguna de sus palabras, y a medida que seguían avanzando eso se volvía mucho más difícil. Se mostro distraída, hasta que Tom se dirigió a ella.

**-Te ves cansada, ¿por qué no vas a tomar algo de aire mientras terminamos de saludar?-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Rachel se fijo en el Sr. Marks, que ya estaba con un grupo de unos 5 hombres.

**-Eso hare, sino te molesta –** dijo, respondiendo a su mirada. Un poco de aire fresco después de aquello no le venía nada mal. Incluso lo necesitaba.

Tom la beso y soltó su brazo. Rachel se dirigió hacia uno de los patios de la mansión. Se paró al borde de una galería, observando el amplio jardín ensombrecido por la noche. Hacía algo de frío y había comenzado a gotear. Utilizó una de sus manos para levantar apenas unos centímetros el vestido, por temor a que el piso húmedo pudiese arruinarlo. Era negro, algo escotado y largo, aunque bastante conservador y apegado a sus gustos. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos, perdida en las gotas de lluvia, como para notar que alguien se había acercado al lugar, hasta terminar justo detrás de ella.

**-Me sorprende lo bien que aprendiste a ser como ellos-** habló una voz firme que vino desde su espalda, la cual la sobresaltó e hizo que se girara rápidamente, asustada.

Al descubrir quién era el dueño de esa voz, se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a girar, para seguir contemplando la lluvia, que poco a poco comenzaba a manifestarse con mucha más energía **-Ese era el plan. Permanecer seguros.-** respondió con tranquilidad, aún sin voltear.

El joven se acerco unos pasos más, hasta llegar a su lado, y se apoyó en una de las columnas **-Buscar seguridad no era convertirse en uno de ellos, Ra… –** dijo con voz dolida mirando el suelo, pero no pudo terminar ya que la joven rápidamente lo interrumpió, levantando la vista y fijándola en los ojos de Dick.

**-Rachel-** dijo con seguridad, aunque de una manera sumamente fría y cortante. Luego, volvió a voltear la cara hacia el frente. Las gotas eran cada vez más grandes y caían en mayor cantidad. Si no fuera por la incomodidad de la situación, incluso las podría haber calificado de una especie de obra de arte, porque lucían verdaderamente hermosas.

Dick la observó sumamente ofendido, y luego de unos segundos se animó a hablar **-No sería una mala idea reunir al gr….-** nuevamente Rachel no lo dejo terminar, y se volteo de cuerpo entero hacia él

**-¿Sabías mi paradero?-** dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Sé el de los cuatro**- dijo seguro, correspondiendo la mirada de la joven.

**-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cuál es el sentido de traer el pasado en estos momentos? No estábamos seguros, el mundo cambió. Antes nos aceptaban y se alegraban con nuestra ayuda, pero esos años ya pasaron, Dick. – **dijo cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada, como si se sintiese algo afectada por aquello, aunque no era lo que pretendía demostrar.

**-Y huimos en lugar de enfrentarlo –** dijo algo molesto **– Y por favor, no me llames así-** contestó tajantemente.

**-Es tu nombre-** se limito a decir la joven, frunciendo el ceño.

**-Ya basta con eso Raven, estas frente a mí, no es necesario mentir_ –_** dijo mirándola, mezcla de decepción y enojo.

Raven no soporto estas últimas palabras, y menos aún la mirada de su amigo, o ex-amigo, no estaba segura. Lo observó furiosa y no tardó en responderle. **-Será mejor que se olviden de mí, "Robin"-** dijo su nombre, sí, pero de la forma más sarcástica que pudo hacerlo**- Tú y todos, si eso es lo que buscas. El tiempo de los titanes ya terminó. El mundo te lo confirma, pero te niegas a verlo-** Se dio vuelta, y caminó rápidamente por la galería hasta perderse de vista para Robin.

Tanto el vestido largo y negro de la joven y el viento haciendo juego, permitiendo que los amplios volados de este contraatacaran con el mismísimo aire, hicieron a Robin recordar un pasado no tan lejano. Una figura negra perdiéndose en la sombra - en su propia sombra - y el rastro de una envoltura oscura que terminaba con toda pelea o discusión y encajaban perfectamente como si la oscuridad y la soledad fueran hechas la una para la otra; solo para ella. Como si solo Raven las pudiese manejar.

Si, definitivamente era ella, alejada de lo que fue tiempo atrás. El cuervo había tomado vuelo, la pregunta ahora era cómo hacer para que aterrizara. **-Quizás debí empezar por alguien más fácil de convencer, como Beast Boy-** se reprendió a sí mismo en un susurro, acomodándose la corbata y entrando nuevamente en la mansión.


	2. Capitulo II: Ideando Planes

_**Notas**__:__ No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

**Capítulo II:** Ideando planes.

**-¿Joven Grayson? El señor Wayne lo esta esperando en el comedor, listo para el almuerzo…- **dijo un hombre anciano, de pelo canoso y mirada tranquila, vestido de traje, como había usado toda su vida, siempre que sirvió de mayordomo y, por que no cómplice y amigo- del Bruce Wayne, su señor.

**- Alfred, ahora no. Dile que me disculpe, pero que no iré a almorzar-** contesto Dick, quien en esos momentos se encontraba manejando una gran computadora, de experimentada tecnología, situada en una de las cuevas subterráneas que formaban la Baticueva, la cual se encontraba ubicada por debajo de la mansión Wayne.

**- Si lo desea puedo alcanzarle el almuerzo aquí, joven. No puede descuidar sus comidas-** intento persuadir el mayordomo.

**- Gracias Alfred, pero no tengo apetito-** dijo tecleando rápidamente sobre el teclado. Alfred movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, y salió del lugar, por uno de los pasadizos, dejando al joven trabajando.

Minutos después, por otro de sus pasadizos, hizo su entrada Bruce Wayne, junto con otro joven Moreno, alto, de ojos curiosos y penetrantes, pero Dick se encontraba tan ocupado en lo que hacía, que no sintió los pasos avanzando hacia el.

**-Robin-** lo llamó Bruce con voz ronca.

**- No quiero ningún discurso Batman, estoy trabajando –** dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos, pero sin despegar la mirada de la patalla, en la que esos momentos titilaba, sobre un planisferio iluminado por puntos que iban rotando de país en país, un cartel que decía: _EXAMINANDO_.

Batman frunció el ceño y le hecho una mirada al joven moreno que permanecía en silencio junto a su lado. Este, sonrió y levanto los hombros. Conocía a ese chico, y sabia que siempre que trabajaba en algo lo hacia arduamente, volviéndolo casi en una obsesión hasta llegar al final de lo que buscaba. Pero esto era diferente, y al igual que Alfred y Batman, y luego de haber hablado con éste último, momentos antes, tenia miedo que esto fuera demasiado para Robin, o al menos, para él solo.

**-Quizás te haría bien un poco de ayuda –** expreso con suma tranquilidad el "Caballero Negro".

Justo en el momento que terminó esa frase, el cartel de "_examinando_" que había en la pantalla cambio. Los ojos de Robin se llenaron de decepción al leer: "_BUSQUEDA FINALIZADA: 0 RESULTADOS"_. Con síntomas de enojo pego con el puño en el escritorio y dejo escapar algunas maldiciones, y aún sin girarse, le respondió a su tutor:

**-Somos tres trabajando en esto, y encontramos poco y nada hasta ahora-** dijo con tono de irritación **- ¿Quién mas podría ayudarnos?**

**- ¿Qué tal un viejo amigo, "Joven Maravilla"?-** hablo por primera vez el moreno. Al reconocer la vos, Robin se giro y se levantó rápidamente de la silla, acercándose hacia su viejo amigo, tal como se había autodefinido el joven segundos antes.

**- Cyborg, viniste –** expreso Robin, esta vez con un tono entre incredulidad y alegría, mientras se acerco a abrazar a su amigo.

--

Mientras tanto, la situación que se vivía en la mansión Marks era totalmente diferente, especialmente para uno de sus habitantes.

El almuerzo transcurría en silencio, a diferencia de otras veces, en las cuales se podía disfrutar de una conversación amena entre los que se encontraban sentados a la mesa.

Tom tomo la copa de la mesa y la acerco a su boca para beber un trago. Devolvió la copa a la mesa, y observo a su prometida, quien con la mirada fija en el plato, jugaban con el tenedor mientras revolvía la comida, sin probar bocado alguno. Tenía la mirada ausente, y un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

**-¿Ocurre algo Rach? –** pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, al ver que la chica no respondía. **–Rachel –** volvió a intentar, un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior.

La jovencita levantó la mirada confundida y observó a Tom **- ¿Si?**

**-¿Te siente bien? No has probado bocado…Si no te gusta, puedo pedir que te preparen especialmente otra cosa – **dijo Tom con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Rachel, quien correspondió la mirada.

**- Estoy bien, solo que estuve estudiando y me duele algo la cabeza-** explico mientras se ponía de pie **– Si no te molesta, iré a recostarme. **

Tom tomo un bocado de su plato y negó con la cabeza. **– Descuida cielo, descansa para la cena de esta noche- **respondió luego de tragar.

Rachel lo miro confundida **- ¿Cena? ¿Qué cena? –** pregunto.

**-La cena de la Fundación Wayne. ¿Recuerdas que te lo había comentado ayer, cariño?-** pregunto frunciendo el ceño en señal de preocupación.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza**. – Ahora recuerdo. Estaré lista, no te preocupes –** contesto seria.

Tom se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Rachel**. – Debo reunirme con mi padre. Esta en el laboratorio, regresaremos para prepararnos**- La beso en los labios como saludo. Rachel volvió a asentir y se dirigió a las escaleras, para subir a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, se acerco a su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella.

Habían pasado tres días desde la noche de la fiesta en ese mismo lugar, y en ningún momento había podido olvidar la discusión con Dick. Dick, Robin, como sea.

Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué él estaría interesado en reunir al grupo? Detrás del conspicuo silencio en que se mantuvieron todos los superhéroes del mundo, ¿había ocurrido algún suceso importante y ella no se había enterado?

_**-No, no tengo que pensar en esto –**_ pensó mientras cerró sus ojos con fuerza. **– Estoy bien así- **dijo con voz clara **– Estamos bien así, todos. No podemos arriesgarnos-**

Se quedo unos minutos más hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida.

Horas después, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol estaba comenzando a bajar. Se levanto y se acerco al ventanal de la habitación y salió al balcón. Su mirada se quedo en el cielo, en aquel sol que se estaba apagando para, en cuestión de horas, dar lugar a la oscuridad, pensamiento que la hizo estremecerse. En ese preciso instante, sintió que alguien la rodeaba por detrás, y que unas manos se abrazaban a su cintura. Se giró rápidamente, algo desconcertada.

**-Hey, ¿te asusté?-** pregunto Tom, tomándola de las manos.

**- Lo siento. Hace unos momentos me desperté de mi siesta. Creo que recién me estoy despabilando…-** contesto Rachel con un intento de sonrisa.

**- Bien, será mejor que empieces a prepararte. Aunque aún cuando te acabas de levantar luces hermosa-** dijo besándola.

Rachel respondió al beso, aunque fue ella quien decidió separarse **– Bien, creo que eso haré, bajare en unos minutos.-** dijo entrando nuevamente a la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

**-Mi padre y yo te estaremos esperando abajo – **indicó Tom quien ya se había colocado el traje. Rachel asintió y cerro la puerta tras de si, en el momento que Tom salía de la habitación.

Luego de varios minutos, bajo por la escalera. Vestía un vestido largo beige, que resaltaba un poco su palidez, con un lazo rosa oscuro atado a la cintura. Llevaba el pelo suelto y largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos. No se lo había tocado, simplemente dejo que sus bucles caigan libres, donde se les ocurriese hacerlo. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba y con las mujeres con las cuales debía de "codearse" muy a menudos, Rachel no se arreglaba demasiado. Solo un poco de maquillaje y arreglarse un poco el cabello le bastaba, y Tom nunca le reclamaba nada, por lo tanto creía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado, y la había hecho cambiar. El tiempo y todos los sucesos y problemas por los cuales tuvo que pasar. Y no solamente físicamente, volviéndola mas bella y agraciada, y, quizás mas humana, aunque ella no lo fuese, sino que también había cambiado por dentro.

La última misión como superhéroe había sido clara: había que refugiarse, mantener escondida la figura de héroe, y para lograr eso, había que vivir infiltrado dentro de la sociedad, actuar como uno de ellos, sin levantar sospechas, rechazando lo que fueron. Para ese entonces, y después de mucha confusión y enormes reproches hacia sí misma, finalmente había logrado cumplir al pie de la letra la misión, y quizás un poco más…

Se dirigió hacia el living, lugar donde Tom y Johnattan la estaban esperando, y del brazo de Tom salió de la mansión, y con los nervios a flor de piel, se subió al coche, esperando no tener que soportar ningún inconveniente como había ocurrido la vez anterior.


	3. Capítulo III: Atando Puntos

_**Notas:**__ No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

_**Contestación de Reviews:**_

_Después de estos capítulos, eh decidido contestar los Reviews._

_**Kissy.moon**__**: **__¡Que alegría me dio tu review! Fue el primero, y por lo tanto siempre lo voy a tener presente. Espero no decepcionarte con la historia. Saludos _

_**mariniti the white dragon**__: Gracias por tu consejo, ya los eh activado, y de verdad, me sirvió. Saludos y espero verte pronto por aquí._

_**naraujo:**__ Hey! Gracias por pasar. Me alegro que el fic sea de tu agrado_

_**MADI:**__ Veo que te ah gustado, y mucho O.O Y sabes que? Eso me ah puesto súper contenta!! Prometo seguirlo a un ritmo normal. Saludos y espero encontrarte pronto._

_**gris96:**__ ¿Qué incidente de la noche anterior corazón? Creo que el "incidente" al que te refieres fue su encuentro con Robin, tres noches atrás. Si no es ese, vuelve a preguntarme, siempre estaré feliz de contestar tus comentarios. Y por otra parte, estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado mi fic, tanto que te agregue a mi mail XD_

--

**Capítulo III:** Atando puntos

Dos hombres vestidos de traje se encontraban dentro de una de las salas de la mansión Wayne, la biblioteca, para ser más precisos.

Uno moreno, alto y fornido, estaba sentado en el sillón ubicado en el medio de la sala, pretendiendo hacerse el que ojeaba un libro.

El segundo, de cabello oscuro, mirada penetrante, mas bajo que el primero, se limitaba a pasearse en círculos por la habitación.

**-No se me ocurre nada más Cyborg. Busque por todos lados, todos parecen estar muy bien escondidos-** explico el chico maravilla, sin dejar de caminar.

**- ¿Qué hay de los Titanes Este? ¿Localizaste a alguno?-** pregunto Cyborg, "el hombre Robot", que ahora traía solo una apariencia Humana.

**- Abeja esta en Europa, al no tener súper-poderes y solo valerse de sus inventos, es más difícil que la bati-computadora localice su ubicación exacta-** comentó Robin algo apurado **- En cuanto a los demás…- **terminó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

**- Está difícil amigo, ¿no?-** preguntó Cyborg, aunque más bien fue una afirmación. Él ya sabía que la respuesta era un Sí.

Robin freno su caminata y observo a su viejo amigo a los ojos **– De los Titanes Honorarios, Kid-Flash, alias Wally West, se estableció como abogado en Oklahoma, junto con su esposa, Aline ****West, mejor conocida como nuestra Jynx…-** comenzó a explicar Robin, pero fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

**-¡Wow! Así que esos dos se casaron, eso sí que es una novedad –** comentó emocionado el Robot.

**- Ese no es el punto Cyborg –** dijo Robin observándolo duramente.

**- Lo siento chicho nervios –** respondió cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el respaldar el sillón**- Puedes proseguir, no interrumpiré.**

Robin volvió a seguir con su caminata, mientras intentaba armar oraciones con todos los datos que había flotando en su mente en ese mismo instante…

**-Veamos… Joshep Wilson, es decir, Jericó, es pintor en Nueva York, y se pueden encontrar algunos de sus cuadros en el museo metropolitano de Arte. Terra… ya sabes que ocurrió con Terra, ella no actúa, ella es Tara Markov. Aún continúa en Jump City y es Arqueóloga, y por supuesto, no recuerda nada…Y eso es todo sobre los Titanes honorarios.**

Cyborg lo mira confundido **– ¿Cuatro? ¿De 15 Titanes Honorarios solo localizaron a 4?** – preguntó incrédulo.

**-Hay un problema mayor Cy-** dijo Robin con un tono sumamente preocupante. Cyborg lo miro atónito **– Muchos Titanes Honorarios se desmoronaron: Hot Spot, Estrella Roja, Gnarrk, Killowat, Phanta, Heraldo, Relámpago, Trueno y Kole cayeron en las últimas batallas. **

**-Solo quedan tres: Wildebeest, Argenta y Bushido. Si retrasas su paradero, no debe ser algo alentador- **expreso Cyborg poniéndose de pie.

**-Wildebeest y Bushido habían desaparecido hace tres meses. Argenta lo hizo hace un mes –** Robin se acercó hacia la ventana, y fijo su mirada en la luna llena que alumbraba la noche **- Aunque Wildebeest y Bushido re-aparecieron hace dos semanas…-** terminó con voz entrecortada Robin.

**-Sin vida-** afirmo Cyborg fijando su mirada en el piso. Robin asintió, sin girarse, con la mirada perdida en la noche**.-Entonces, están ubicados Jynx, Kid-Flash, Jericó y Abeja, perdida en algún lugar de Europa. ¿Qué hay de los demás Titanes? Los Este y los nuestros…-** pregunto el hombre-robot con ojos esperanzados.

**-Más y Menos están reguardados, quien sabe donde, su ubicación cambia constantemente en el mapa y casi nunca pasan mucho tiempo en un lugar. Speedy utiliza el alias de Roy Harper. Lo ubicamos gracias a que Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, tomo contacto con Batman. Ollie es abogado en Star City, no se mudo jamás de su mansión, y ahora su bufete de abogados se unió a la Fundación Wayne. Speedy trabaja como su asistente…- **explico Robin

**-Por lo tanto, estarán en la fiesta. ¿No?-** pregunto Cyborg

**-Correcto, pero…-** comenzó Robin **– No van a regresar a lo suyo-** termino Robin con voz molesta

**-Tienen miedo Robin, todos lo tenemos –** dijo Cyborg mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Robin se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando aún a través del cristal.

**-Sino me equivoco, faltan Aqualad, Starfire y Raven- **dijo Cyborg con voz nerviosa **- ¿A ellos no les ocurrió nada, no?-**

**-Aqualad trabaja como Biólogo y científico en Metropolis, en el Distrito Queensland Park, cerca del puerto de Metrópolis, en la sede de S.T.A.R. labs.especializada en biología marítima para ser más precisos – **dijo Robin girando a ver a su amigo, quien lo contemplaba atónito**.- No te asustes-** lo calmó**.- Esta como infiltrado, y de paso hace lo que le gusta. Dijo que solo iba a recurrir al grupo si ocurre algo raro en alguna de las sedes, pero son cuidadosos, y no todos los científicos participan de todos los proyectos, por lo tanto hasta ahora perdimos contacto. Lo último que supimos sobre él, es que intentaba encontrar el paradero de Aquaman, quien supuestamente están en la Atlántida, aunque el paso al lugar actualmente esta restringido-**

**-Bestita me dijo algo sobre eso -** añadió Cyborg, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-¿Beast Boy habló contigo? –** pregunto Robin, frunciendo el ceño, totalmente sorprendido.

**-Santos cortocircuitos Robin, me olvide de contarte mi historia –** dijo algo nervioso por el terrible olvido **– Bestita y yo nunca perdimos contacto. Mientras yo entre a trabajar en un laboratorio de California bajo el seudónimo, bueno, en realidad, utilizando mi nombre real; Víctor Stone, el, como Garfield Logan, encontró trabajo en un estudio de Televisión de Los Ángeles…-** termino Cyborg sonriente.

**-Es una broma…-** dijo Robin con los ojos bien abiertos **– Es decir, es Beast Boy, propenso a cometer errores, y además, ¡es verde! Cualquiera se daría cuenta quien es en realidad, ¡Y más si sale en Televisión!- **dijo Robin comenzando a ponerse histérico.

**-Ah, creo que se me olvido contarte esto también** - comentó Cyborg frotándose la nuca.

**-¡¡Cyborg!! –** grito Robin perdiendo el control

**-Bueno, bueno. Ya te explico.-** expresó Cyborg, intentando calmar al joven maravilla**.-Cómo puedes notar, parezco un humano, ¿no?- **

Robin asintió **- ¿Injertos? –** pregunto el Joven

**-No, no, lo mío no es la ciencia –** negó **– Es una especie de holograma, pero con una tecnología sumamente elevada- **Robin lo observo interesado**- Pueden tocar mi parte robótica, sigue estando ahí, pero luce y se siente como si fuera carne y piel. Solo unos toques a esto –** Cyborg saco un reloj de bolsillo de su saco** – Y el holograma desaparece, y viceversa.**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Beast Boy?-** preguntó ya mas calmado Robin

**-Bueno, si bien la ciencia no es lo mío, pude averiguar lo suficiente para fabricar una sustancia que, al inyectarla en el organismo de Beast Boy, hace que su ADN mute, borrando el color verde de su piel y su cabello, pero manteniendo sus poderes, ya que todavía, no se encontré cura alguna para la Sakutia-** terminó de explicar.

-**Ya veo –** dijo Robin, frotándose la barbilla

**-Ah, y otra cosa. Beast Boy esta por llegar -** dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¿¿Qué!! –** Gritó Robin **- ¿ES verdad?-**

**- Lo es, finalmente estaremos los cinco juntos nuevamente –** afirmo Cyborg, manteniendo la sonrisa. Robin en cambio, bajo la mirada, con un dejo de angustia.**-Como no dijiste nada más, pensé que…- **dijo Cyborg con voz sumamente preocupada.

-**Perdí la señal de Starfire –** dijo levantando la vista nuevamente hacia su amigo **- Cuando nos separamos, hace seis años, decidimos venir a Ciudad Gótica, uno de mis primeros hogares. Yo como Dick Grayson, y ella como Kory Anders. Pero no pasó ni un año cuando la relación comenzó a fallar, por ambas partes, y decidimos romper. Ese no fue el problema, ambos quedamos como amigos, pero, dos años después, vino con la idea de querer regresar a Tamarán, si bien se sabía que había problemas. Se marcho sola y al poco tiempo volvió con la noticia de que Tamarán había sido destruida por un ataque alienígeno proveniente de Citadel. Luego de eso, y al cargar con una gran tristeza, decidió irse sola por un tiempo, a algún lugar de Estados Unidos. A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo en la tierra, Starfire sigue siendo bastante ingenua. Luego que se fue, tuve pocas conexiones con ella, y todas telefónicas. En el último tiempo estaba casi convencida de querer volver como una Titán, pero desde hace dos semanas no tengo noticia de ella. Si bien a veces quedaron espacios de tiempo donde no nos comunicábamos, me tiene preocupado los episodios resientes…-**

**-Quizás llame en estos días-** dijo intentando mantener algo de esperanza en su voz **– Quizás solo se tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones – **

Robin sonrió y se sentó en el sillón junto a su amigo, en señal de cansancio, dejándose caer contra el respaldo.

**-¿Y Raven? –** preguntó curioso Cyborg

**- En ciudad Gótica-** contesto serio

**-¡Eso significa que va a estar aquí!-** dijo sumamente entusiasmado, mientras se ponía de pie. **- ¡Sabía que mi hermanita no nos traicionaría!**

**-Guarda tu emoción Cyborg, no es Raven-** dijo secamente, con el mismo tono que había usado con anterioridad.

**-¿A qué te refieres? –** pregunto Cyborg, con un dejo de decepción en los ojos.

**-Es…otra persona. Cursa el último año de medicina, esta comprometida. Su rostro cambio…-** dijo Robin mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-Todos cambiamos Robin. Simplemente se esconde, como todos nosotros…-**

**-No Cyborg, ella no actúa, ella es una de ellos. Cuando le hable de los Titanes simplemente, negó su pasado. Hasta se ofendió cuando la llame Raven- **dijo con la mirada perdida en el piso.

En ese momento, Alfred entro en la habitación.

**-Joven, el señor Wayne avisa que ya están presente todos los invitados- **aviso mientras se quedo plantado en la puerta

**-Gracias Alfred, ya bajamos –** dijo Robin, mientras se puso de pie y se giró hacia Cyborg – **Ahora sabrás a que me refiero-** dijo mientras ambos salían por la puerta, dejando la habitación vacía.


	4. Capítulo IV: Cuatro son mejor que dos

_**Notas:**__ No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

**Capítulo IV: **Cuatro son mejor que dos.

El auto paró frente a una gran verja, tras la cual, luego de recorrer un largo camino, se podía observar una gran mansión, amplia e iluminada.

Luego que se abrieran las verjas, el auto volvió a ponerse en marcha, hasta estacionar exactamente frente a la puerta de la mansión.

El primero en bajar fue Johnattan Marks, seguido por su hijo, Thomas Marks, ambos vestidos de traje. Luego de el, bajo Rachel, quien se alisó el vestido e inmediatamente se aferró del brazo que Tom le tendía.

No quería estar allí, y cuanto antes terminara aquella situación, mucho mejor.

Johnattan fue el primero en traspasar la puerta de entrada, pero Rachel debió de esperar a Tom, quien regresó al auto en busca del celular que había olvidado.

En su segundo intento por entrar, un joven rubio, un poco más alto de Rachel chocó con ella al entrar algo atolondrado a la mansión, haciendo que Rachel se tambaleara.

**-¡Fíjate por donde vas…!-** le grito Tom, al tiempo que tomaba a Rachel nuevamente del brazo - **¿Estas bien?**

**-¡Lo siento!-** se escucho gritar al joven, quien, sin voltear, desapareció rápidamente de la escena.

**- No te preocupes Tom, solo fue un pequeño choque –** respondió algo seria. Su vista se había quedado fija en la puerta por donde aquel joven había desaparecido. Había algo en aquella voz, pero no sabía que. Volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Tom y juntos entraron.

Al entrar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de personas, todos de traje o vestidos de noche, charlando en pequeños grupos o bailando en parejas. Un dúo violines, un piano, un acordeón y un violonchelo eran los encargados de ponerle ritmo a la noche. Un aire fresco entraba por la gran puerta de la sala, que daba al jardín, y en esos momentos permanecía abierta.

A unos cuantos pasos, divisaron a Johnattan, quien, para desgracia de Rachel, estaba hablando con Bruce Wayne.

Tom empezó a caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban, y Rachel, a su pesar, lo siguió.

**-Señor Wayne –** dijo Tom tendiendo mano. **– Gracias por la invitación-**

-**Joven Marks –** respondió el señor Wayne mientras estrechaban manos en señal de saludo **– Gracias a ustedes por asistir** – sonrió. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Rachel quien esta vez mantuvo la mirada**. – Rachel, ¿verdad?-** dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-**Rachel Roth-** asintió la chica al momento que fue su turno de estrechar la mano de aquel hombre. Bruce hizo una mueca y luego, asintió.

**-Me estas hablando sobre el Brunch de mañana, ¿no es así Bruce?- **pregunto Johnattan mientras movía la copa de Champagne que traía en la mano en círculos.

-**Oh, lo siento –** dijo desviando la mirada de la muchacha. En ese momento, dos chicas más se unieron a la charla. Una era alta, de cabello oscuro, largo y lacio y ojos marrones, con algún que otro rasgo asiático y lucía un poco mas joven que Rachel. La otra, tendría la misma edad, quizás un poco más, pelirroja, de ojos claros delgada y en silla de ruedas. **– Oh, déjenme presentarles a mi mano derecha, Bárbara Gordon y a su asistente, Cassandra Cain –** dijo señalándolas. Ambas muchachas hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y la menor de ellas sonrió. La otra, fijo su mirada en Rachel, razón que hizo dudar a la joven sobre la identidad de la chica.

-**Un gusto jovencitas –** contestó Johnattan, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tom solo se limito a sonreír y Rachel intentó imitar el gesto de su prometido.

**-Como te comentaba Jack, mañana se hará un Bruch con la función de recolectar fondos para el nuevo hospital que tengo pensado abrir con la Fundación Wayne –** sonrió **– Y pensé que a ustedes les interesaría que Marks Labs. estuviese asociado de alguna forma –**

**-Esa es una oferta muy llamativa –** dijo Johnattan con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Tom

**-Si así lo desean, puedo mostrarle algunas de mis ideas y opciones en este momento. Pasemos a mi oficina, así estamos más tranquilos - **Alentó Bruce con una persuasiva sonrisa.

Tom y Johnattan asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Bruce, mientras Rachel se mantenía aún del brazo del primero. Fue entonces, cuando Bárbara habló por primera vez.

**-Una charla de hombres sobre negocios puede resultarte aburrida –** dijo aún seria **– Quizás quieras quedarte con nosotras. - **Cassandra solo se limito a sonreír.

Rachel se giró lista para rechazar la oferta, pero Tom le ganó el turno al hablar.

**-Buena idea, te hará bien interactuar con nuevas personas y hacer nuevas amistades** – sonrió y beso a Rachel en los labios. **–Diviértete.-** dijo alejándose con los demás sin darle tiempo a hablar.

Se giró hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres y miró a Bárbara a los ojos.

**-¿Quiénes son? –** preguntó con mirada desafiante.

**-Amigas de Bruce – **contestó Bárbara, **- Y también de Dick-** terminó, mientras que giraba la silla y comenzaba a avanzar entre la gente. La más joven, Cassandra, se dirigió por primera vez a Rachel. A pesar que su aspecto no lucía para nada tímido, su voz si.

**-Síguenos –** indicó, y luego avanzó detrás de Bárbara.

Rachel dudó por unos segundos, sabiendo que luego iba a arrepentirse, pero a pesar de eso, en silencio, siguió los pasos de sus dos guías.

Se alejaron de la multitud de personas, y se introdujeron en unos largos corredores. De pronto, se detuvieron frente una gran puerta. Tras ella, se escuchaban voces indefinidas. Rachel trató de agudizar el oído, pero fue interrumpida por Bárbara.

**-Tu equipo te esta esperando –** dijo abriendo la puerta y pasando a la habitación, seguida de Cassandra. Rachel oyó que las voces enmudecieron y dudó unos segundos en entrar, hasta que finalmente, se animó.

Al entrar en la habitación, se dio cuenta que era una especie de living. A su izquierda, que fue hacia donde Bárbara y Cassandra se habían dirigido, había una chimenea encendida, que brindaba luz a la habitación a oscuras. Junto al gran ventanal, había dos figuras, una muchísimo más alta y corpulenta que la otra, pero el brillo de la luna no dejaba ver sus rostros.

**-¿Raven?-** la llamó una voz a su costado derecho, el único lugar que no había inspeccionado aún. Vio la figura de Robin acercándose hacia ella.

**-Dick, ¿qué ocurr…-** intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por las voces de las personas que se encontraban frente a la ventana, que le resultaban extrañamente familiar.

**-¿Ella es Raven?-** habló la más baja **– No puede ser, hoy choque con ella –** dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la chimenea, dejando ver su figura. Era el mismo chico rubio, alto, y de ojos claros que había chocado con ella en la entrada de la mansión. Su voz le era sumamente familiar a Raven, pero sin embargo, quizás porque aún el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro, no había podido descubrir de quién se trataba.

**-Lo veo y no lo creo –** dijo la otra figuro, que aún permanecía junto a la ventana **- ¡Santos cortocircuitos Robin! Tenías razón, si que cambió.**

Raven se quedo helada junto a la puerta por unos minutos, minutos que le parecieron horas.

-**Los dejaremos solos** – dijo Bárbara acercándose hacia la puerta, razón por la cuál Raven tuvo que hacerse a un costado, junto a Robin.

**-Gracias Babs, Cassie –** dije mirando a las chicas y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Luego que las chicas se retiraron el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

**-¿Ya no habla? –** peguntó el joven rubio, quien ahora se encontraba apoyado contra la pared y mirando la escena cruzado de brazos.

**-¿No piensas saludar a tu hermanito?-**comentó nuevamente el hombre junto a la ventana.

Raven miro a Robin confundida. El asintió y Raven comenzó a acercarse hacia la ventana.

-**¡Cyborg! –** dijo algo confundida. Cuando por fin llegó al lugar donde su amigo se encontraba, y puedo contemplar perfectamente la cara del joven, se detuvo a observarlo – **Tu cara…-** fue lo único que pudo

**-Un holograma mejorado tecnológicamente por Cyborg-** dijo Robin desde el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba desde un comienzo **– Obra de Cyborg –** Raven se giró a observar a Robin, y asintió. Luego su mirada se posó nuevamente en Cyborg.

**-Pasaron seis años, ¿no crees que me merezco un abrazo? –** comentó el hombre – robot abriendo sus brazos.

Raven sonrió y le dio el abrazo que Cyborg esperaba.

**-Me alegra verte –** dijo rompiendo con el abrazo su amigo.

**-¿Y qué hay de mí? –** comentó el rubio, quien había avanzado unos pasos, al igual que Robin, quedando todos a la par de la ventana. **– El grupo se disolvió, y aun así sigo siendo el renegado.**

**-Ay bestita, ¿nunca intentaste quedarte en silencio? –** Dijo Cyborg revoleando los ojos **– No es algo malo, y además, no alegrarías la vida-**

**-No puede ser- **dijo Raven con el ceño fruncido, mirando al joven Rubio **– Es imposible… Hoy chocamos, es decir, tu chocaste conmigo...Es imposible, eres... ¿Eres…Beast Boy?-** pregunto al final, dudosa.

-**El mismo –** afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **– Y creo que es muy injusto, ya que al igual que Cyborg me merezco un abrazo – **señalo guiñándole el ojo. Raven se acerco a él y también lo abrazó.

**-No entiendo, no eres verde –** dijo mirándolo extrañada y vio la mueca que hizo Beast Boy **– Yo..lo siento – **se llevo una mano a la boca en señal de disculpas **– quiero decir, tu piel es …-**

**-Te entendí Rave-** dijo Beast Boy con una sonrisa **– Es…-**

**-Obra de Cyborg también, pero habrá tiempo para aclarar todo esto –** dijo Robin serio, de brazos cruzados, tras Raven.

Raven se giró y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Notó que faltaba alguien, y no tardo en hacer la pregunta.

**-¿Dónde esta Starfire?-** Preguntó aún observando a Robin. Este bajo la cabeza, y en seguida, la chica cuervo miró a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales también desviaron la mirada. Raven sintió que su estomago se estremecía, esperando la peor noticia.

**-Parece que tenemos mucho sobre que hablar –** dijo Cyborg, levantando la vista, y observando hacia la ventana.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber exactamente por donde empezar.


	5. Capítulo V: Esperando Respuestas

_**Nota:**__ Teen Titans, ni ninguno de los superhéroes del universo de DC Comics me pertenecen._

_Raven se giró y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Notó que faltaba alguien, y no tardo en hacer la pregunta._

_**-¿Dónde esta Starfire?-**__ Preguntó aún observando a Robin. Este bajo la cabeza, y en seguida, la chica cuervo miró a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales también desviaron la mirada. Raven sintió que su estomago se estremecía, esperando la peor noticia._

_**-Parece que tenemos mucho sobre que hablar –**__ dijo Cyborg, levantando la vista, y observando hacia la ventana._

_Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber exactamente por donde empezar._

**Capítulo V**: Esperando Respuestas

Raven se encontraba sentada en el sillón de aquella sala. A su lado se encontraba sentado Cyborg, y junto a el, en el apoyabrazos del sillón se encontraba Beast Boy. Robin se encontraba sentado en la pequeña mesa frente al mismo.

Habían explicado minuciosamente a Raven todo lo que habían hablado antes que ella llegara, quien ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y el semblante serio.

_**-No puedo creer que estemos pasando por esto –**_ la voz de Cyborg rompió el silencio.

**-**_**Pero esta sucediendo, y debemos actuar**_**-** dijo Robin con voz decidida, observando a cada uno de sus amigos, luego, su vista se poso en Raven _**– Todos nosotros**_**-**

_**- No voy a unirme a ustedes si a eso te refieres –**_ dijo Raven desafiante, mirándolo a los ojos.

_**- Pero Rave, piénsalo mejor**_** –** dijo Cyborg colocando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Raven_**- Hazlo por todos los superhéroes que están en la misma situación, por los titanes, por Star…**__-_

_**- Por los viejos tiempos Rave –**_ termino Beast Boy mirando con nostalgia a la joven

_**-No intenten persuadirme con eso. Entiendo lo que ocurre, pero entiéndanme a mi –**_ contestó seria, algo enojada. Cyborg iba a agregar algo, pero su vista se poso en Robin, quien rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y se paro en una forma brusca frente a ellos.

_**- ¡¿Entenderte?!-**_dijo Robin elevando la voz _**– ¡Parece como si esto te gustase. Como si quisieras seguir ocultando quien eres, como si te sintieras más feliz siendo Rachel Roth que Raven!**_

_**- Oye Robin, cálmate-**_dijo Beast Boy levantándose cuidadosamente y apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo. Robin se sacudió de aquel gesto y volvió a tomar asiento.

Raven contemplo seria a Robin por unos seguros. Sus ojos traían un destello diferente. Un "algo" que muy pocas veces había mostrado en público. Estaba dolida por aquellas palabras.

_**-Lo siento-**_ dijo Robin duramente, apuntando su mirada al piso, mientras movía nervioso su pierna izquierda.

_**- Mientes-**_ dijo Raven seria, pero con voz segura, desconcertando a sus amigos. Robin levanto la vista algo extrañado y la poso en los ojos de Raven, los cuales hacían todo el esfuerzo posible para no derramar ninguna lágrima. Beast Boy y Cyborg se limitaron a contemplar la situación_**.-Mientes cuando dices que sientes esto. Pareces demasiado preocupado buscándoles los errores a los demás como para echarles un vistazo a los tuyos propios –**_ Raven se levanto del sillón. Cada palabra había sido dicha en un tono tranquilo, sin demostrar enojo alguno, al menos en su tono de voz.

_**- ¡Y tu estas demasiado ocupada disfrutando de "tu vida perfecta" como para darte cuenta de la importancia de nuestro objetivo!-**_ respondió Robin volviendo a perder la calma- _**Muchos están desapareciendo, no sabemos que ocurrió con Star, muchos permanecen escondidos, y muchos mas ya se rindieron. Quizás el próximo en desaparecer sea cualquiera de nosotros, o cualquiera de nuestros amigos. Desde hace tiempo que Batman, Oracle y yo intentamos buscar minuciosamente cada ubicación, esperando encontrar a cada uno de los nuestros, esperando que todos y cada uno de ellos estén bien. Y de la misma forma que Batman se encarga de buscar a sus amigos, yo me encargue de buscar a los míos-**_

_**-Nadie niega eso Robin- **_dijo Cyborg mirando a Robin, quien era el único que aun permanecía sentado y luego girando hacia Beast Boy en busca de apoyo…

_**- Somos un grupo, y los grupos están para apoyarse unos en otros- **_comentó seguro Beast Boy.

Robin se puso de pie y miro serio a sus amigos. Raven hizo lo mismo, esquivando a Robin. Beast Boy extendió su mano a todos ellos.

_**-Volvamos para arreglar todo esto –**_ expresó con una sonrisa, y luego observó a Cyborg, esta vez siendo él quien buscaba el apoyo de su casi humano amigo.

_**-Volvamos para intentar ayudar Star y a los demás-**_ respondió Cyborg extendiendo su brazo y posando su mano arriba de la de Beast Boy.

Ambos miraron inquisitivos a Robin y a Raven. La joven desvió la cabeza, pero a los segundos volvió a posar su mirada en los chicos, al sentir la voz de Robin.

__

_**-Volvamos por nosotros-**_ añadió el petirrojo, colocando su mano arriba de la de sus compañeros. Ahora eran tres los que observaban a Raven pidiendo una repuesta.

Raven los observo uno a uno. Cyborg la miraba con aquel gesto de hermano mayor que siempre lo caracterizaba, Beast Boy posaba en ella su mirada curiosa acompañada de una sonrisa y Robin, quién fue el encargado de reunirlos a todos allí, como el buen líder que siempre fue, se limito a observarla calmado, con una mirada de súplica.

_**-Déjenme pensarlo- **_pidió Raven luego de varios segundos sin hablar.

_**-Creo que eso es justo –**_ dijo Cyborg mirando a Robin y a Beast Boy.

_**-Yo que esperaba levantar y agitar las manos en señal de triunfo –**_ expresó Beast Boy imitando un tono melancólico e intentando sacar su mano de debajo de las otras dos, pero Robin se lo impidió.

_**-Al menos, promete mantenerte cerca –**_ dijo mirando a su compañera, aun suplicante. Raven lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego observo a los otros dos. Lentamente se acerco a ellos y extendió su mano, y luego de dudar unos segundos, la posó encima de la mano de Robin

_**-Prometo mantenerme cerca**_ – aseguro Raven repitiendo las palabras de Robin _**– Aunque decida no regresar como Titán-**_

Beast Boy y Cyborg sonrieron victoriosos, y Robin asintió antes las palabras de la chica cuervo. En ese momento, se escucho la puerta de la sala abrirse. Los cuatro titanes giraron hacia ella, separando las manos, y descubrieron que se trataba de Cassandra Cain.

_**-Dick, Alfred le informo a Bárbara que Bruce esta por regresar a la fiesta junto con los Marks -**_ comento desde la puerta, observándolos

_**-Gracias Cassie-**_ dijo Robin a la chica, quien asintió y cerro la puerta tras ella _**– Sera mejor que regresemos –**_ dijo observando a los titanes. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón de la mansión, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

Enseguida se unieron Cassandra y Bárbara al grupo.

_**-¿Buenos resultados?-**_ pregunto Bárbara a Dick

_**-Casi-**_ se limito a contestar el joven.

Todos parecían entender la situación, menos Rachel, quien observaba a las dos chicas con mirada inquisitiva. Era obvio que debían de tener alguna relación con Bruce y con Dick, pero no estaba segura si se trataba de personas como ellos, o meros ayudantes. Después de todo, las identidades secretas de los superhéroes están bien resguardadas, y, el ser uno de ellos no te acredita, en la mayoría de los casos, a conocerlas. Robin pareció entender la confusión de la chica, y al encontrarse junto a ella, se acerco disimuladamente a Rachel y le susurró al oído _**– Babs es Oracle y Cassie, Batgirl-**_

Rachel asintió y desvió su mirada hacia lo que ocurría en la fiesta. Los demás parecían divertirse, y cada vez se escuchaba más agudo al dúo de violines.

_**-Víctor, ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme? –**_ Habló Bárbara _**– Tengo unos programas que pueden interesarte-**_ terminó, y observo a Dick, quién asintió observando a Cyborg.

_**-Sería un gusto –**_ contesto el joven, quien se alejo junto a la chica en sillas de ruedas. Solo quedaban Cassandra, Garfield, Dick y Rachel, y aún Bruce ni los Marks habían regresado a la fiesta.

_**-Bárbara es una genio en computadoras-**_ explico Dick a Rachel y a Garfield _**– Entre otras cosas. Luego podrán entender mejor –**_

_**-Mientras que no sea otra fanática como Víctor, no hay problema –**_ contesto Garfield sonriendo, mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de champagne que traía en la mano. Dick y Cassandra sonrieron. Rachel solo se limito a escuchar y a mover en círculos la copa que ella llevaba en sus manos.

_**-Entonces… ¿es verdad que estudias medicina?-**_ pregunto Garfield a Rachel, con el ceño fruncido

_**-Estoy a una materia de terminar de cursar-**_ comento, levantando nuevamente la mirada.

_**-Supongo que debes de estar feliz –**_ comento Cassandra sonriendo

Rachel asintió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

_**-Nunca te imagine como doctora. Espero nunca enfermarme**_- bromeo Garfield. Rachel lo observo seria.

_**-Seguro serás una excelente doctora-**_ comentó Robin, bebiendo de su copa _**– siempre te esfuerzas en lo que haces. También podrías haber sido una buena actriz. Aunque tendrás la suerte de ser doctora y actriz al mismo tiempo –**_ dijo serio, posando su mirada en los ojos de Rachel. Rachel lo observo desafiante, y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su cintura.

__

_**-Lamento haber tardado-**_ dijo Tom besando a su prometida. Dick se mantuvo serio, mientras que Garfield observó al muchacho que recién llegaba de una forma curiosa y desconfiada –Espero que no te hayas aburrido- dijo mientras observo al los tres jóvenes que se encontraban alrededor de Rachel – Buenos noches, soy Tom Marks – dijo extendiendo su mano a Garfield y luego a Cassandra

_**-Garfield Logan-**_ se limitó a contestar, serio mientras observaba a Tom. Cassandra hizo lo mismo, pero un toque mayor de amabilidad.

_**-Dick, ya nos conocemos-**_ dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el joven Grayson, quien respondió el gesto _**– Un gusto el verte nuevamente.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo –**_ contesto Dick mientras separa su mano de la de Tom Marks

Hubo unos minutos de un silencio incomodo en la ronda que se había formado, que terminó en el momento en el que Bruce y Johnathan se unieron a ellos.

_**-Rachel, tenemos una noticia excelente que contarte –**_ dijo Jack observando a la joven. **–Si es que Tom no se nos adelanto –** añadió con una sonrisa

**-No lo hice, es todo suya –** respondió Tom también con una sonrisa, observando a Bruce, quien respondió con el mismo gesto.

Rachel se encontraba algo confundida, y sintió que la mano de Tom se aferraba con más fuerza a su cintura. **– Quizás deberías regresar a su escritorio, para charlar tranquilos – **añadió Tom, observando con desgano a los demás presentes. Jack solo se limitó a observar a Bruce, esperando respuesta.

Rachel observo a los chicos, quienes lucían normales, sin ningún signo de extravío ante tal conversación. Eso solo significaba una cosa: ya sabían de que se trataba la charla, y Bruce no tardó en confirmar su sospecha:

_**-No es necesario Tom, todos ellos conocen mis proyectos-**_ sonrió _**– Especialmente Dick, quien es mi mano derecha –**_ dijo observando al joven. Rachel hizo lo mismo, intentando averiguar algo de lo que estaban planeando, pero Dick solo respondió a su mirada inquisitiva, con una mirada sumamente seria.

_**-¿Recuerdas que al principio de la velada, Bruce nos habló sobre el nuevo hospital que abrirá junto con la Fundación Wayne?- **_pregunto Jack a su futura nuera, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

_**-Pues sería un gusto contarte entre el personal de la institución-**_ completó Bruce con una sonrisa, observando a la joven_**. – Como bien me comentaron, solo te falta una materia, la cual presentarás la próxima semana-**_

_**-Así es-**_ contesto algo seria _**– Pero no estoy segura de comenzar a ejercer enseguida-**_ se excusó la chica cuervo.

_**-Es una propuesta sumamente tentadora Rachel, deberías recapacitar tu respuesta-**_ dijo Jack enarcando una ceja. Rachel se apresuró a redoblar su negativa, pero fue interrumpida por Bruce.

_**-Te doy tiempo para pensarlo- **_dijo Bruce evadiendo la respuesta que sabía que conseguiría esa noche-_** Necesitamos a personas con tu mente e intelecto. ¿Qué tal mañana en el Brunch?- **_preguntó Bruce con una sonrisa.

Rach miró con disimulo a los jóvenes restantes, que hasta el momento habían permanecido callados. Observo a Dick, sumamente enojada.

_**-Es cuestión de consultarlo con la almohada-**_ sonrió Tom _**– Le aseguro Bruce que mañana les dará la respuesta correcta, ¿No amor?-**_ añadió besando a Rachel en la sien, trayendo nuevamente su atención.

Rachel solo asintió, dando cavidad para que Jack hablará.

_**-Creo que es hora de retirarnos-**_ dijo Jack para contento de Rachel.

_**-Es un hasta mañana entonces –**_ dijo Bruce estrechando manos. _**– Dick los acompañará hasta el recibidor.**_

Dick asintió, y a los pocos segundos, se encontraban esquivando gente, hasta el momento que se posicionaron frente a la puerta de entrada.

_**-Supongo que usted también estará presente mañana. ¿No es así joven Grayson?-**_ dijo Jack acercándose a la puerta, a medida que Dick la abría.

_**-Así es-**_ contestó posicionándose a un costado, dándoles el paso para su retirada.

_**-Entonces nos veremos mañana- **_añadió Jack como frase final. Dick asintió y estrecho la mano que Jack había extendido. Tom hizo el mismo movimiento que su padre, y luego fue el turno de Rachel, quien esperaba retirarse sin ninguna palabra más por parte del joven, pero se equivocó…

_**-Esperamos tu respuesta mañana-**_ dijo observándola a los ojos. Rachel hizo lo mismo, y contestó secante.

__

_**-La tendrás**_-

Al terminar su frase, cruzó finalmente la puerta, y junto a los dos hombres que le hacían compañía aquella noche, subió al coche que los alejaría de aquel lugar, no sin antes observar por la ventanilla la figura de aquel joven que aún seguía contemplando todo desde el umbral de la puerta de la mansión Wayne.


	6. Capitulo VI: Tomando Decisiones

_**Notas:**__ No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

_**Contestación Reviews:**_

_**Yukari03 y Kmiya:**__ Ya que han pedido que continuara, les dedico especialmente este capítulo para ustedes.( con regalito extra :P)_

**Capítulo VI****: Tomando Decisiones**

Rachel terminó de alistarse y bajo la escalera.

_**-Buenos días señorita Roth –**_ dijo Zina, una de las mucamas _**– el señor Marks y el joven Marks la espera en el living-**_

Rachel asintió y dio una sonrisa a la mucama, la cual respondió con una pequeña reverencia, y luego se encaminó hacia el living de la mansión, a encontrarse con Tom y Jack. En el momento en que se disponía a abrir la puerta de dicha habitación, esta se abrió de golpe frente a sus ojos.

Jack, quien lucía algo apurado, salió inmediatamente seguido de su hijo.

_**-Ah, Rachel-**_ dijo saludando con un beso en ambas mejillas a su futura nuera _**– Debo de ir a arreglar un pequeño problema administrativo en Laboratorios Marks, mas tarde conversamos –**_ luego de terminar aquella frase, salió prácticamente disparado por la puerta de entrada.

Rachel contemplo por unos segundos el pasillo por el que Jack había salido, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tom, quien se encontraba frente a ella, quien la observaba sonriente.

_**-Me alegra saber que la bella durmiente ha despertado**_- dijo acercándose y tomándola por la cintura, para luego besarla en los labios.

Rachel se separo rápidamente y sonrió. Tom frunció el ceño y la observó.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien dulzura?-**_ dijo aun abrazándola por la cintura.

Rachel intentó sonreír. En realidad estaba sumamente nerviosa: tenía que dar una respuesta esa misma mañana, por lo tanto no había pegado un solo ojo durante toda la noche. Pero a los nervios, se le sumaba un sentimiento mas pesado aun, la tristeza. Toda la noche pensando le había hecho recordar su pasado, algo que intentaba mantener bajo llave dentro de sus recuerdos, pero que ahora, más que nunca, se le hacía imposible.

_**-Estoy bien Tom-**_ se limito a decir.

_**-Pues entonces termina de alistarte para el Bruch -**_ sonrió

Rachel volvió a fingir una sonrisa _**– Solo déjame buscar mi abrigo –**_

Tom asintió, y Rachel subió nuevamente hacia su cuarto. Nunca se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento, o al menos no en mucho tiempo. Se encontraba en un verdadero ataque de pánico. Por un lado, estaba la vida que había logrado construir y el peligro que la esperaba si volvía como Titán, y por el otro lado, estaban sus viejos amigos. Se sentó por unos momentos en la cama, para tratar de tranquilizarse, y así, lograr tomar una buena decisión. Observo el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su cuarto, y luego lo comparó con el de su muñeca. Estaba tardando demasiado tiempo para solo "buscar el abrigo", así que eso hizo. Se dirigió hacia su guardarropa y sacó uno de sus abrigos, y cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, notó que había dejado olvidado su celular en su mesa de luz. Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. La noche anterior había agendado al viejo equipo en el, o mejor dicho, Beast Boy se encargó de agendarlos para que pudieran mantenerse en contacto. Sabía de alguien que podría ayudarla en ese momento, alguien que ya la había ayudado antes…

….

En la mansión Wayne, únicamente quedaban Alfred y tres jóvenes, los cuales estaban en la habitación de Dick terminando de alistarse para el Brunch.

_**-Odio vestir de traje-**_ comentó Victor Stone, quien se encontraba delante de un pequeño espejo, acomodando su cuello.

_**-Supongo que es una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas –**_ dijo Garfield mientras corrió Bruscamente a su amigo del espejo – _**Aunque hablando de chicas, creo que el hombre de hojalata paso bastante tiempo " revisando programas" con Bárbara –**_ añadió arqueando su ceja derecha.

_**- Eso es algo que no te incumbe hombre verde…-**_ apuntó Cyborg en su defensa…

_**- Por si no lo notaste, ya no soy verde…-**_ discutió Beast Boy, cruzándose de brazos.

_**-¿Hace falta que te recuerde gracias a quién? –**_ terminó Cyborg haciéndose el importante.

_**-Creo que ese no es el tema aquí chicos –**_ contestó Dick seriamente mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo a su corbata.

Victor y Logan se echaron una última mirada, y posteriormente, giraron sus rostros.

_**-¿Alguna noticia importante en esta mañana Robin?-**_ pregunto Cyborg para cambiar el tema, tal cual era el deseo de su amigo.

_**-Si hubiese ocurrido algo importante, a estas alturas de la mañana ya lo sabrían-**_ contesto Robin algo molesto.

_**- Viejo, si estás molesto, no te desquites con nosotros.-**_ contesto Beast Boy seriamente_**- Todos estamos nerviosos por la situación en la que nos encontramos.**_

Cyborg observo a Robin, pero se mantuvo al margen de la situación. Robin decidió no dirigir palabras a sus amigos, y por unos segundos, cada cual siguió haciendo lo suyo, hasta que el celular de Cyborg comenzó a sonar.

Cyborg, agradecido por poder salir de aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado, se apuro a recogerlo, pero se asombro al leer el nombre de Rachel Roth en la pantalla.

Robin observo la confusión en el rostro de Cyborg, y al ver que no atendía, el se acerco para curiosear el teléfono.

_**-¿Qué ocurre?**_- Pregunto Garfield viéndolos observar el teléfono aún sin atenderlo _**-¿Saben que los teléfonos son para hablar, y no para mirar?-**_

_**- Es Raven –**_ dijo Cyborg aun con el celular en la mano.

_**-¿Y? Atiéndanla, ¿qué esperan?-**_ los apuro Garfield, prendiendo el último botón de su esmoquin.

_**- Quizás se arrepintió y no quiera venir –**_ añadió Cyborg _**– Ella no quería hacerlo, es demasiada presión chicos-**_

Robin, quién se había mantenido en silencio por unos segundos, tomó bruscamente el celular.

_**-Tiene que entender que esto es serio –**_ añadió

_**- No peleen como la otra vez –**_ Dijo Cyborg suplicante, pero firme.

_**- Intentamos que se quede, no que huya –**_ volvió a agregar Beast Boy

Robin solo hizo un ademán con cabeza, y salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que atendía el teléfono. Ya se había cansado del ir y venir, Raven debía de entender que ese no era momento para dudas.

_**-¿Cy… Victor?-**_ habló una voz nerviosa detrás del teléfono _**– Disculpa que te moleste, pero no sabía con quién más hablar. No puedo hacerlo.**_

Robin, al escuchar la última frase, estaba listo para iniciar una nueva discusión, pero al escuchar lo que vendría después, sintió que ya no sabía que decir.

_**-Tengo miedo –**_ volvió a hablar Raven.

Robin no podía creer que esas dos palabras juntas hayan salido de la boca de aquella chica. De ella, que siempre que las utilizaba, iban acompañadas con un NO rotundo adelante.

_**-¿Victor?-**_ pregunto algo más firme la voz detrás del teléfono. _**- ¿Estás ahí?**_

_**- Si –**_ contesto Robin _**– Bueno… no soy Victor –**_ contestó algo nervioso, sintiéndose mal por ser él quien estaba escuchando aquella súplica, y no Cyborg, en quien ella parecía confiar tanto, como para dejar ver uno de sus peores secretos : Ella también sentía miedo.

_**- ¿¡Grayson!? –**_ Contestó Rachel con enojo _**– ¿Así que tu nuevo pasatiempo es atender teléfonos ajenos?.**_

_**- Y parece que el tuyo es molestarte conmigo-**_ añadió Dick, también molesto.

_**- ¿Perdón? –**_ Dijo Rachel confundida - _**Quién no ha dejado de recriminarme cosas desde que nos volvimos a ver has sido TÚ-**_ terminó sumamente enojada

_**- ¿ Disculpa? Si no me hubieses tratado tan bien aquella noche, quizás te tratara mejor–**_ contesto irónicamente Dick

_**- ¡Basta!**_ – gritó enojada Rachel, dejando atónito a Dick – _**Sabía que nunca debía llamar, especialmente si atendías tu –**_

_**- Antes solía ser el primero con quien hablabas –**_ respondió Dick, con suma sinceridad y aire dolido, mientras salía del pasillo, y se encerró en la biblioteca..

Quién quedó atónita esta vez, fue Rachel, no sabiendo que contestar. Sabía que tenía razón. Dick siempre había sido su mejor amigo y…

_**-No –**_ contestó Rachel en seguida, aunque en realidad solo se lo dijo a ella misma.

_**-¿Te ocurre algo? –**_ Se apuró a preguntar Dick.

Dick nunca fue su mejor amiga. Robin sí. Robin y Raven eran mejor amigos. Pero Raven ya no existía, y por más que Robin se empeñara por traerla nuevamente, Rachel estaba segura que Raven no regresaría. No, no podía regresar, simplemente., no podía, pero...

_**-Por favor, te necesitamos –**_ dijo Dick, como un último intento. Lo había decidido. Si Rachel decía un no ahora, no la molestaría nunca más. Pero la conocía. Aunque él conocía a Raven, y quien hablaba ahora era Rachel, sabía que en el fondo, Raven siempre iba a estar.

_**- Se los había prometido –**_ contestó una vencida Rachel del otro lado _**– Pero…**_

-_**Todos tenemos miedo –**_ se apuro a contestar Dick, recordando una de sus primeras frases _**– Pero, ¿No sería mejor si nos protegiésemos juntos? – **_

Rachel sonrió del otro lado – _**Creo que ya tengo tomada una decisión –**_ contestó segura.

_**-¿Crees que es la mejor? –**_ pregunto Robin, ilusionado.

_**-No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá-**_ contestó Rachel.

_**- Amor, ¿por qué demoras tanto? –**_ Gritó Tom al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación y encontraba a Rachel hablando por su celular _**- ¿Con quién hablas? –**_ preguntó.

_**-Con una ex compañera de la facultad**_ – mintió Rachel.

Robin, quien se encontraba del otro lado, y había escuchado todo, solo frunció el ceño.

_**-Se nos hace tarde cariño –**_ dijo cerrando la puerta _**– Por cierto, Ryan vendrá al mediodía, mi padre acaba de avisar –**_

_**-Eso es maravilloso Tom –**_ contestó Rachel- _**me despido de Dick….a y bajo**_ – se apuro a arreglar su error

_**-¿Eso es un nombre? –**_ preguntó Tom en voz baja

_**-Creo que un sobrenombre –**_ Contesto Rachel, y sonrió. Tom volvió a salir por la puerta.

_**- ¿Dicka?**_ – habló Dick desde el otro lado del teléfono _**– Eres malísima para pensar nombres –**_ bromeo

_**- Casi cometo un error**_ - aclaro Rachel **– no deberías reír-**

_**- ¿Tu noviecito se pone celoso si te hablan otros hombres? –**_ preguntó aún con tono burlón Dick

_**- Prometido –**_ aclaró Rachel – _**Y no, aunque no es de tu incumbencia**_.

_**- Ah, veo que solo te gusta mentir.**_

_**-Ni siquiera se porque lo hice- **_

_**- Por otra parte, ¿quién es Ryan?-**_

_**-Es el hermano menor de Tom-**_ aclaró Rachel _**– Acude a un internado fuera de Ciudad Gótica, y parece que tiene unas pequeñas vacaciones-**_

_**- Se te hace tarde, no hagas esperar a tu "prometido"-**_

_**-Adiós Dick -**_ se despidió Rachel, ignorando el tono irónico que había utilizado en la última palabra. _**– Y..Gracias por escucharme-**_

_**- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –**_ contestó Dick _**– Algunas cosas no cambian jamás, aunque se busque cambiarlas.**_

Rachel colgó su celular, y lo coloco en su bolsa. Luego, bajo las escaleras, y subió directamente al coche, donde Tom la estaba esperando, y juntos, se dirigieron al Brunch.

Robin observó unos segundos el teléfono de Cyborg, y cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir, encontró a sus dos amigos curioseando detrás de la misma.

_**- Antes solía ser el primero con quien hablabas –**_ dijo Beast Boy en tono de broma

_**- Algunas cosas no cambian jamás, aunque se busque cambiarlas –**_ habló Cyborg con el mismo tono.

_**- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –**_ preguntó Robin, esquivando las bromas.

_**- Ahora ya sabemos por qué Robin esta tan interesado en tener nuevamente a Raven en el grupo, ¿no Cyborg?? -**_ dijo Beast Boy, golpeando con su codo el brazo de Cyborg, en señal de complicidad.

_**- ¿Tu noviecito se pone celoso si te hablan otros hombres? –**_ Volvió a Bromear Cyborg _**- ¿Quién se pone celoso, no serás tu Robin?**_

_**- Ya dejen de bromear y decir estupideces –**_ contestó Robin molesto y con la cara sumamente colorada.

_**- Cy, ¿ves lo mismo que yo amigo? –**_ preguntó Beast Boy

_**- Parece que Robin se puso colorado-**_ rio Cyborg. – _**Nunca me había fijado, pero harían una excelente pareja –**_

_**- ¡YA BASTA! –**_ dijo Robin parando al pie de la puerta – _**Se hace tarde, debemos irnos.**_

_**- Ya sabes el dicho, si te pones nervioso es por algo amigo –**_ Dijo Cyborg antes de salir por la puerta.

_**- Y también dicen que los que se pelean se aman –**_ añadió Beast Boy _**– y últimamente, ustedes han tenido bastantes peleas.**_

_**- Que yo sepa ese dicho no te sirvió en nada a ti en el pasado, ¿no Garfield? –**_ contestó Dick, saliendo por la puerta.

_**-Golpes bajos no amigo –**_ dijo Beast Boy cerrando la puerta.

Los tres subieron a la limosina, listos para llegar al Brunch.


	7. Capitulo VII: Identidades

**Notas:** _No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

**Capítulo VII: **Identidades

Rachel podía ser una perfecta estudiante de Medicina. Podía resultar agradable a las personas con quienes hablaba. Podía lucir hermosa bajo un vestido elegante, y manejarse a la perfección en las fiestas de gala, pero eso no significara que fueran de su agrado. O que a ella le gustase vestir aquellos vestidos, o hablar con aquellas personas.

Había cosas que no cambian, tal como lo había dicho Robin por teléfono, y se mantienen siempre con uno, y Rachel estaba segura que si se le daba la oportunidad, ella preferiría estar encerrada en su habitación leyendo, sin fiestas, ni joyas, ni vestidos ajustados, ni personas con quienes fingir, ni nada… Solo ella, tranquila, meditando…

Lo único que no extrañaba era el ayudar personas. Cuando quedo "incapacitada" de Raven, Rachel sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y así, decidió estudiar medicina. Al principio fue difícil; la universidad, el contacto permanente con personas… Pero pudo adaptarse, y así conoció a Tom.

Hacía tres años que salían juntos, y uno que se habían comprometido. Y debido a la clase a la que Tom pertenecía, Rachel aprendió a hacer del contacto social una de sus mejores armas.

Aprendió a dar una sonrisa en el momento justo, a hablar cuando era necesario y a saber callar, y aún así, cada fiesta o reunión le causaba pánico. Y aquel Brunch no era la excepción.

Hacía una hora que paseaba de lado a lado del salón, acompañando a Tom, saludando personas, y sin embargo, ni Dick, ni Victor, ni Garfield, ni siquiera Bruce, se habían acercado a ellos. Por un lado se sintió aliviada, pero por el otro, quería encontrarlos y hablar cara a cara.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse de sus pensamientos para regresar al Brunch, Bruce Wayne se acercó a ambos.

_**-Tom Marks, Señorita**_ – dijo a modo de saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

_**- Sr. Wayne**_ – dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Rachel hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez se sentía más segura con respecto a la situación.

_**-Veo que se encuentran solos –**_ hablo Bruce mientras mantenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha _**- ¿Se puede saber donde esta Jack?**_

_**-Negocios, como siempre –**_ sonrió Tom _**– Unos pequeños problemas en el laboratorio, y luego, debe de ir a recoger a Ryan.**_

_**-Así que el niño Marks está de visita –**_ sonrió Bruce

_**-La familia completa**_ – respondió Tom, también con una sonrisa, y contempló a Rachel, quien imitó el gesto.

En ese momento, Dick se unió a ellos. Bruce y Rachel lo sonrieron, y Tom solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

_**-Me alegra verlos –**_ dijo Dick con una sonrisa.

_**- Lo mismo digo -**_ se apuro a contestar Tom.

Por unos segundos se formo un incomodo silencio, el cual Bruce se encargó de romper.

_**-Y bien Srita. Roth, sino me equivoco, ayer por la noche habíamos quedado en que hoy podría entregarme una respuesta –**_ dijo mirándola a los ojos _**– Y espero que no me defraude –**_ sonrió

_**- El trabajo en el nuevo hospital fue una excelente oferta…-**_ intentó explicar Rachel.

_**-Parece que se avecina un pero, Bruce – **_bromeó Dick

_**- No hay ningún pero – **_contestó rápidamente Tom _**– Estará orgullosa de adquirir aquel puesto.**_

Rachel frunció el ceño y observo a Tom

_**-Tom…-**_ dijo sujetando su mano.

Bruce y Dick se miraron cómplices. Ambos entendían que la respuesta de Rachel no iba a ser aquella.

_**-Rachel, deja de ser tan tímida –**_ sonrió Tom, también apretando su mano.

_**- Entonces ya está en la lista de los nuevos doctores, señorita- **_sonrió Bruce _**– Si me disculpan un momento, Tom, ya que no está tu padre, puedes ocupar su lugar.**_

_**- Seguro, ¿Cuál es el problema? –**_ pregunto Tom

_**- Negocios, ya sabes – **_volvió a sonreír Bruce_**- acompáñame, tengo personas que presentarte.**_

_**- ¿Te molesta cariño si me ausento unos minutos?-**_ preguntó Tom, mirando a Rachel, la cual seguía enojada por el último episodio.

_**-Claro que no Tom –**_ sonrió con un gesto evidentemente fingido para todos. Tom amagó para besarla, pero ella lo esquivó y puso su mejilla. Tom frunció el ceño, y se alejó con Bruce, dejando a Tom y a Rachel solos.

_**- Así que… trabajaras para Bruce –**_ rio el chico

_**- No era eso lo que quería-**_ contestó una enojada Rachel

_**- ¿En serio? Tu cara no me lo hubiera dejado adivinar jamás-**_ bromeó

_**- ¿Ahora te gustan las bromas Dick? –**_ contestó, aún molesta

_**- Señor Grayson para ti –**_ sonrió _**– Hace poco que nos conocemos –**_ guiñó un ojo. Rachel solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

_**- Sígueme, iremos con los demás-**_ le advirtió Dick, comenzando a caminar. Rachel esperó unos segundos, y disimuladamente, comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

Se alejaron del salón de fiestas, y caminaron por un pasillo vacío.

_**-¿Y bien? –**_ Dijo Dick mientras caminaban _**- ¿Te unirás a nosotros?-**_

_**- Quizás deberíamos de hablarlo cuando estén los demás –**_ se defendió Rachel.

_**- Tomaré eso como un sí –**_ sonrió.

Cuando se estaban acercando a una de las puertas en las cuales resaltaba un cartel el cual tenía escrito en letras mayúsculas: SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, la misma se abrió bruscamente, dejando vislumbrar la figura de un serio y preocupado Garfield Logan.

_**-Chicos, deben de ver esto –**_ dijo volviendo a entrar apresuradamente a la habitación.

Era una sala de conferencias como cualquier otra, con filas de asiento parecido a los de los cines, pero menos cómodos y un patíbulo al principio de todo, en donde había un pequeño atril donde las personas generalmente dan sus discurso, y a la izquierda, varias personas reunidas alrededor de un televisor.

Rachel pudo distinguir a Garfield, quien acaba de unirse nuevamente a aquel grupo, junto a él, se encontraba cruzado de brazos Víctor Stone, a su derecha, Bárbara Gordon, a quien distinguió por la silla de ruedas, y junto a ella, Cassandra Cain, luego, dos hombres. Uno joven, alto y de cabellos rubios, y otro, que calculando rápidamente, tendría casi la misma edad que Bruce Wayne. El último también era rubio, aunque comenzaban a entreverse algunas canas, y poseía una pequeña barba.

Dick y Rachel se acercaron a los demás, y fijaron sus vistas en el televisor para luego quedar atónitos con la noticia.

_**-Hace aproximadamente una hora, el cuerpo sin vida de una joven mujer apareció en las escalinatas de la biblioteca nacional de Ciudad Gótica. –**_ Explicaba el presentador del _**noticiero - Piel blanca, semejante a la plata y cabellos negros eran algunas de las características de la joven, sin embargo, fue su uniforme quién ayudo a descubrir la verdadera identidad. Se trata de Argenta, una de las viejas Titanes Honorarios, quien, minutos antes, había causado estragos utilizando sus poderes en el centro de la ciudad. Muchos testigos aseguraron que una mujer con las mismas características, había atacado sin razón alguna a un grupo de personas que se encontraban caminando por dicho lugar. Parece ser que la "superhéroe" –**_ hablo con indivisible ironía_**– intentó hacer lo que mejor saben hacer los fenómenos de su clase: asechar y destruir humanos. Para nuestra desgracia y para el regocijo de los suyos, causo la muerte de dos inocentes humanos. ¡Bien hecho superhéroes! Quizás se escondan entre nosotros pero, como pudieron comprobar, aún no han redimido a su plan original: destruir la especie humana. Eso ah sido todo por h…-**_

_**- ¡Un insulto!-**_ gritó Garfield Logan mientras apagó furioso el televisor _**– ¡Nos trataron de monstruos, fenómenos, anti-humanos!**_

_**- Eso es no es nada nuevo Beast Boy –**_ dijo Cyborg _**– Pobre Argenta... era lo que temíamos-**_

_**- Algunos no pudieron soportar el perder la fama y buscan una venganza-**_ comentó el hombre mayor, el cual aún Rachel no sabía nombre.

_**- ¿No creerás que en verdad fue Argenta quien atacó y asesinó a esas personas? –**_ preguntó Dick molesto

_**- Hay testigos Grayson –**_ volvió a hablar el hombre, mirando directamente a Robin.

_**- Es obvio que va a haber testigos, si nos quieren acusar, ver muertos –**_ contestó Dick más enojado que antes.

_**- Dick, cálmate –**_contesto una calmada Bárbara.

Dick pareció respirar profundo, y apretar los dientes para no decir nada más por el momento. Echo una mirada a Rachel, quien aun tenía la mirada fija en el televisor, a pesar que este se encontraba apagado.

_**-Argenta murió de la misma forma que Wildebeest y Bushido, y si no nos apuramos, Starfire puede correr con la misma suerte –**_ dijo Cyborg algo consternado _**- No entiendo como tú, Oliver, siendo tan amigo de Batman no crees lo que está ocurriendo.**_

_**- O quizás prefiera creer que es una mentira, para seguir resguardado, a salvo, mientras los nuestros siguen muriendo –**_ habló un dolido Beast Boy

_**-Bárbara, llámame cuando estos niños se hayan calmado –**_ dijo Oliver Queen mientras comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Beast Boy.

Barbará asintió y dio una mirada rápida al grupo, la cual terminó posada en el joven Rubio, que aún se mantenía pensativo en su sitio. El pareció notar esto, y alzo los hombros, dejando claro que se encontraba tan desconcertado ante lo que acababan de ver en el noticiero como los demás.

_**-¿Ahora nos crees Raven?- **_Preguntó un dolido Beast Boy _**- ¿O también crees que somos unos mentirosos?**_

_**- Nunca dije que no les creyese-**_ contestó Raven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero calma. Beast Boy bajo la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar. A pesar que todos estaban preocupados, Beast Boy hacia más evidente su intranquilidad.

_**-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?-**_ preguntó Cassandra, al ver que nadie parecía querer volver a entonar conversación alguna.

_**-Actuar –**_ se limitó a decir Robin.

_**-¿Cómo? ¿Atacando a personas que tú crees culpables? ¿Dejándonos ver para que también vayan tras nosotros?- **_habló por primera vez el joven rubio.

_**- Hay algo que tu y Oliver deben de entender, Roy. Sea quienes sean, ya andan tras nosotros, y no van a parar hasta destruirnos a todos, hasta destruir a cada superhéroe que quede sobre la tierra… O quizás, mas lejos aún – **_explicó Robin más calmado que antes.

_**-Creo en lo que dice Robin-**_ dijo Cyborg, sumamente seguro

_**- Hay que actuar, y voy a poner de mi cuanto sea necesario-**_ habló Beast Boy parándose junto a Cassandra, tratando de tranquilizarse.

_**- Bruce está con nosotros –**_ dijo Bárbara _**– Y cada uno de los que estamos en este lugar, estamos dispuestos a encontrar al culpable, sea quien sea, y descubrir de una vez por todas, que es lo que ocurre-**_

_**- Nadie está seguro, ¿verdad?- **_preguntó Raven, animándose a hablar

Robin se limitó a negar, mientras miraba a Roy a los ojos.

_**-Vimos a nuestros amigos caer cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Nos separamos de los que quedaron, tuvimos que vivir una mentira hasta este momento, sufrir por la mentira que se había formado años atrás contra nosotros –**_ dijo Cyborg con labios apretados _**– Y no voy a permitir que nos sigan asechando, y menos aún, que lastimen a mis compañeros**_

_**-¿Acaso no pagamos ya demasiado por algo que no fue nuestra culpa?- **_preguntó Cassandra, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-**_ preguntó una Raven segura. Todos giraron a verla.

_**-¿Eso significa que estas con nosotros?-**_ indagó Beast Boy

Raven asintió y miro a Robin, quien le sonrió discretamente.

_**-Como ya saben, intentamos buscar todas las pistas posibles –**_ comenzó a explicar Bárbara _**– Y lo que encontramos fue casi nada-**_

_**-Pero estamos cerca-**_ interrumpió Robin.

_**´-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**_ preguntó Roy, con un dejo de esperanza en la voz

_**-Yo… solo… lo siento –**_ contestó Robin, algo afligido.

_**- SI tu lo sientes, nosotros creemos en ti –**_ dijo Cyborg

_**- Entonces, empecemos por el principio – **_volvió a hablar Bárbara _**– Reconstruyamos la historia…**_

----

Mientras tanto, en una oficina oscura y siniestra, quizás alejada, quizás cercana…

_**-Todo salió perfecto –**_ sonrió una mujer joven, de cabellos castaños atados en una cola de caballo_**- La gente está consternada. Todos creen que es fue obra de esa superhéroe.**_

_**- Maravilloso –**_ habló un hombre detrás de un sillón que se encontraba de espaldas a la cara de la joven, detrás de un escritorio.

_**- Entonces se puede decir que la máquina funciona a la perfección-**_ habló un segundo hombre, de bata blanca, pelo canoso y anteojos.

_**-No cantemos victoria-**_ volvió a hablar el hombre que aún mantenía oculto su rostro _**– Argenta era un superhéroe menor, su energía no era demasiada-**_

_**- Quizás, sería hora de empezar a probar extraer la energía de aquella extraterrestre – **_conjeturó la mujer

_**-No nos apuremos Dagmar-**_ volvió a hablar el hombre con voz gruesa _**– Que el doctor Watson se encargue de hacer unos últimos ajustes a la máquina. Estoy segura que alguien querrá vengar la muerte de su amiga, traen enojo acumulado con las dos muertes anteriores.**_

_**- Solo tienen que usar sus poderes, y la computadora los rastreará-**_ rió el Dr. Watson _**– Me retiro señor, Dagmar –**_ hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió de aquella oficina.

_**-¿Cuál es el plan? –**_ preguntó Dagmar

_**- Quizás sean superhéroes menores quienes intenten hacer algo, pero los grandes, poco a poco comenzaran a despertar-**_ se escucho una pequeña risa detrás del sillón.

_**-¿Y en casos como los de Batman? Su poder es algo físico, su energía es humana - **_ preguntó Dagmar.

_**-Superhéroes como Batman no se irán a quedar de brazos cruzados**_- volvió a reír _**– Señuelos querida, señuelos. Si un amigo está en peligro, actuarán-**_

_**- Sus aprendices-**_ dijo Dagmar _**– Muchos de los ex aprendices de los grandes superhéroes como Superman o Batman formaron su propio grupo. Si caen los aprendices, caen los héroes menores, y los mayores también – **_

_**- Razonas rápido niña- **_

_**-¿Alguna nueva pista?-**_ preguntó Dagmar con una sonrisa ante el cumplido

_**- Wonder Woman**_ – río el hombre _**– Creo que ya tengo descubierta la identidad de Wonder Girl –**_

_**-¿Quién crees que sea?-**_

El hombre tomo el control remoto que se encontraba a su lado, toco un botón, y una gran pantalla se encendió, luego, toco algunos botones que se encontraban en el apoyabrazos de su sillón. La foto de una joven blanca, ojos claros y cabellos oscuro y largo apareció en la pantalla –

_**-¿Ella? –**_ preguntó Dagmar sumamente perpleja

_**-Siento su energía. Y parece corresponder a la descripción de Wonder Girl. Joven, hermosa, piel blanca, cabellos negro y largo, inteligente…-**_

_**-¿Tiene un plan? –**_ preguntó Dagmar aún contemplando la imagen de la joven

_**- Todo a su debido tiempo-**_ fue lo último que el hombre dijo, luego, hizo un gesto con la mano a Dagmar, para que saliera de la habitación.


	8. Capítulo VIII: ¿la historia se repite?

**Notas:** _No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

_--_

_A ver, que les puedo decir… Me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo, ya que son muchos los misterios que planeo ir poniendo en la historia, y al mismo tiempo, dentro de la historia principal, hay historias paralelas que no pueden dejar de correr. Realmente agradezco a las personas que leen mi historia, y quiero decirle que tomo muy en cuenta todos los Reviews, que son sumamente importantes y una fuente de inspiración para mí. _

_Es por eso, que este, uno de los capítulos más importantes, ya que se resuelve el misterio de por qué los superhéroes debieron de esconderse tras una identidad el por qué están en peligro si los humanos , o cualquier otra persona, los descubren, se lo dedicó a Kiara, a quien pareció gustarle el fic y me llenó de la inspiración necesaria para encaminar de buena forma este capítulo._

_Espero que lo disfruten…._

**Capítulo VII:** ¿La historia se repite?

_**- Entonces, empecemos por el principio –**_ volvió a hablar Bárbara **– Reconstruyamos la historia…**

Un grupo de jóvenes se mantenían reunidos en la Sala de Conferencias de la Fundación Wayne. Cada cual era diferente uno del otro, pero había algo en sus miradas que los igualaba. Personas que no los conocían hubiesen creído que se trataba solo de miedo, pero ellos sabían bien que había algo más.

_**-¿Quiénes ya no están con nosotros? –**_ preguntó Roy Harper

_**- De los Titanes Honorarios: Hot Spot, Estrella Roja, Gnarrk, Killowat, Phanta, Heraldo, Relámpago, Trueno, Kole, Wildebeest y Bushido… y ahora Argenta-**_ respondió un serio Victor Stone.

_**- Son más de los que podíamos imaginarnos –**_ dijo Garfield Logan con una voz sumamente debilitada. El mismo se había logrado calmar y ahora se mantenía sentado en una de las butacas de la primera fila, observando el suelo.

Dick Grayson, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él, continuó el relato que Víctor había empezado…

_**-De los Titanes Este**_ – Robin observó a Roy, quien parecía tener un brillo especial en los ojos en aquel momento, una curiosidad que se había generado con la sola mención del grupo, y que Dick sabía que debía de apurarse a calmar _**– la historia sigue igual: ninguna baja.**_

Rachel, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Dick, observó que Roy expiró de una forma tranquilizante ante esas noticias, cosa que pareció irritar a Dick, quien lo contemplo por unos segundos y luego, fijo su mirada en el suelo.

Rachel sabía cuál era el problema. Dick estaba molesto. No podía comprender como personas como Speedy o Green Arrow dudaran siquiera un momento a la hora de ayudar con todo esto. Por un momento una extraña duda se cruzó por la cabeza de Rachel: ¿Dick hubiese sentido aquel resentimiento para con ella? ¿Seguiría de alguna forma guardando rencor alguno hacia ella en esos momentos?

Dick pareció darse cuenta que Rachel tenía la mirada puesta en él, y levantó la suya del suelo, directo a los ojos de la chica.

Rachel inmediatamente sintió que algo en sus mejillas se encendía, lo cual le pareció estúpido, pero aún así, esquivo la mirada, y la posó en Victor, quien se disponía a hablar nuevamente, ignorando por completo la mirada de Dick.

_**-De nuestro grupo solo Starfire se mantiene desaparecida-**_ un dejó de tristeza fue clara en la voz del joven _**– No hay rastros de ella, y no sabemos por donde comenzar la búsqueda.**_

_**- Y en cuenta a superhéroes mayores y otros…- **_comenzó a hablar seriamente Bárbara Gordon mientras avanzaba con su silla de ruedas hacia donde Víctor y Roy se encontraba _**- No sabemos por qué, pero no podemos localizar a Wonder Woman ni a Wonder Girl. Suponemos que pueden estar juntas. Según los datos que Bruce tenía, en el pasado supo utilizar el alias de Diana Prince, pero investigamos el nombre, y no encontramos nada actual. Supergirl cayó en la última gran batalla, Black Canary desapareció, al igual que Starfire, y The Huntress tuvo el mismo camino que Supergirl. De los demás, sabemos poco o nada, algunos permanecen desaparecidos, y con otros, pudimos lograr alguna que otra comunicación…-**_

_**-No hay nada seguro, no comprendo que es lo que tienen en mente –**_ contesto Roy Harper algo nervioso

_**-¡ACTUAR!-**_ dijo Gar Logan desde su asiento, sumamente irritado _**- ¡No soportamos más el quedarnos de brazos cruzados, recordando con dolor a los que ya no están, o haciendo apuestas por "quien será el próximo en desaparecer"!–**_

_**-No hacía falta levantar la voz – **_contestó Dick. Gar le dedicó una mirada furiosa, ya que en peleas anteriores en cuanto al tema Dick parecía ser su principal aliado, pero solo Rachel y Roy parecieron darse cuenta de ello, cambiando miradas cómplices.

_**- Debemos seguir todas las pistas, absolutamente todas –**_ continuó Dick _**– Cada historia, desde el principio hasta aquí nos ayudará, al menos, a poder entender.**_

Rachel comenzó a entender hacia donde iba la cosa. Parecía que el juego ahora era que cada cual contara su historia y sacar conclusiones con respecto a todo, y eso, la ponía nerviosa. Al fin de cuentas, siempre había odiado comentar datos de su vida, una timidez absoluta ocultada por cierto grado de negatividad.

_**-Bien, ¿quién será el primero?-**_ dijo Bárbara observándolos uno a uno _**- ¿Nadie?-**_

_**-Empezaré-**_ dijo Roy mirando fijamente a Gar _**– Uno de los primeros ataques fue en Jump City, como bien sabe. Con los titanes Este, bajo el mando de Abeja, concurrimos enseguida ante el mensaje de ayuda que Robin nos había enviado. Pero viendo como estaban las cosas, apenas pudieron controlarlo un poco, regresamos a nuestro cuartel. **_

_**- Creo que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí sabemos esa parte de la historia…-**_ lo apuró Beast Boy

_**-Logan –**_ lo reprimió una seria Bárbara. _**– Continua –**_ dijo dirigiéndose a Roy. El mismo asintió y se dispuso a continuar su relato…

_**- Pero cuando regresamos al cuartel…**_ - hizo una pausa y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose más al grupo _**– Nos dimos cuenta que los problemas estaban en todos lados, no solo en Jump City.**_

_**- Era difícil de comprender - **_esta vez fue Cyborg el que hablo _**– No entendíamos bien que era lo que ocurría. **_

_**-Las personas pensaban que eran "superhéroes locos" los que comenzaban a atacarlos. Y no los culpo –**_ Roy bajo la cabeza, como si de alguna forma se avergonzara de lo que estaba por salir de sus labios, pero aún así, no iba a callarlo. _**– Muchos de nosotros también lo pensábamos.**_

Hubo una pausa en toda la sala, como si nadie se animase a continuar, ya que de alguna forma cada uno de los que allí se encontraban había pensado eso en algún momento…

_**-Abeja y Aqualad se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, para intentar controlar la situación. Más, Menos y yo nos quedamos en la guarida de los Titanes Este, las noticias que se daban en la televisión alertaron a la población y de alguna forma, la pusieron en nuestra contra, y así parecía ocurrir en todo el mundo. . . -**_ Roy se cruzó de brazos e hizo una pequeña pausa. _**– Ya no soporté estar más en ese lugar y quise ir a ayudar a los demás, y cuando estaba por salir, Aqualad llego cargando a Abeja, quien había resultado herida… Tenía una herida en el hombro y otra en su costado, pero no eran muy graves, lo que ocurría fue que el impacto de la caída la había dejado inconsciente. El verdadero problema fue cuando Aqualad comenzó a explicar lo que había ocurrido… Hot Spot y Killowat se les habían unido para ayudarlos y, de un momento a otro, fue como si algo atrapase la fuerza interior de Killowat. Algo estaba absorbiendo su energía dejándolo inconsciente. Hot Spot, Abeja y Aqualad intentaron ayudarlo y en ese momento, fue como si Killowat los atacase… Es decir, no era Killowat, porque estaba tirada ante ellos, pero sí eran sus poderes. Alguien o algo se los había robado de alguna forma, y ahora los estaba atacando…**_

_**- Esa fue la forma de actuar en todos lados –**_ explicó Dick _**– Como bien acaba de explicar Roy, se valían de la energía de los superhéroes, y de alguna forma la imitaban en su contra. Fue así como las personas entraban en pánico y creían que éramos nosotros quienes las estábamos atacando… **_

_**- Eso se descubrió debido a que la situación que vivieron Aqualad, Abeja y los demás no fue la única. Green Arrow, Batman, Cyborg y yo misma nos encontramos con situaciones iguales o parecidas. – **_Argumentó Bárbara _**– Pero hay una teoría que puede indicar que venían acumulando energía de batallas libradas y estudiando armas y movimientos desde hace un tiempo. De esa forma llevaron a cabo los primeros ataques, y luego, a medida que intentaba solucionar el problema, se valían de nuestra energía y poderes, y nos atacaban con ellos….-**_

_**- Bárbara fue la primera en aclarar un poco el panorama, y en seguida se comunico con Batman. Batman aviso a otros superhéroes, inclusive a mí, quien me encargue de enviar el mensaje a los Titanes este y Honorarios, aunque para algunos fue muy tarde –**_ recordó Dick.

_**- El mensaje decía que intentemos proteger a las personas pero no luchar de forma directa, ya que por lo visto absorbían nuestra energía y poderes. Eso era lo único que se sabía hasta el momento**_ – Roy continuó con su historia. _**– Para ese entonces habíamos perdido a Hot Spot, Killowat, Estrella Roja y Phanta, y nuestra líder se mantenía inconsciente. Abeja se despertó luego de casi una hora, y cuando la pusimos al tanto, decidió que debíamos ponernos manos a la obra. Los ataques parecían no disminuir, y de un momento a otro, atacaron nuestra base, y al no poder hacer nada, tuvimos que dividirnos. Abeja parecía estar recuperada, y si estaba débil no lo demostraba. Ella, Kid-flash, quien se nos había unido, y yo fuimos hacia Jump City, para intentar idear algún plan junto con los demás Titanes, pero…-**_ Roy observo a Rachel, quién parecía sentirse sumamente incómoda. Intercambiaron miradas, y rápidamente Roy bajo la cabeza, para continuar con el relato

_**- No había nadie en el cuartel, así que volvimos a nuestra ciudad y finalmente nos separamos. Poco a poco los ataques parecieron parar, pero la gente creyó y cree hasta ahora que nosotros fuimos los culpables. Localicé a Olliver, tome mi viejo nombre, y ahora trabajo como su asistente en Star City… Y eso es todo.**_

Dick y Gar parecieron quedarse satisfechos con la historia de Roy Harper, sin embargo Bárbara, Cassie y Víctor notaron que había algo más, algo que quizás no estaba contando. Y Bárbara y Cassie, expertas en leguaje corporal, estaban seguro que ese algo tenía que ver con Rachel, o mejor dicho, con Raven.

Víctor iba a argumentar algo contra Roy, y Bárbara iba a impedírselo, pero hubo algo que se le adelantó. Fuera de la habitación un potente estruendo se escucho, seguido de algunos gritos y mucho barullo.

Los siete salieron rápidamente de la sala de conferencias, y apenas pisaron el pasillo, se encontraron con gente corriendo de un lado a otro, totalmente despavorida. Una de ellas, choco con la silla de Bárbara, haciendo que esta se cayese. Cassie y Víctor la ayudaron a levantarse, mientras que Dick, Roy, Gar y Rachel corrieron hacia el salón donde minutos antes se estaba llevando el Brunch.

Apenas llegaron, una lluvia de rayos verdes y cristales rotos los sorprendió. Al esquivar uno de los rayos, Roy cayó al suelo sobre los cristales rotos, lastimándose las manos. Los tres restantes fueron a socorrerlo.

El sol del mediodía entraba por las grandes ventanas rotas con gran intensidad, haciendo un poco difícil una vista parcial y clara del lugar, además, el griterío de los invitados y los continuos rayos verdes que aún inundaban el lugar.

_**-Chicos, esos rayos me parecen sumamente familiar –**_ dijo un confundido Gar Logan, mientras ayudaba a Roy a ponerse de pie.

_**-Lo sé, intenten ubicar el origen de los rayos – **_dijo Dick mientras sus ojos se posaban en cada lugar del salón, pero justo en ese momento los rayos parecieron cesar.

Rachel, quién se mantenía ocupada usando su chal para cubrir las ensangrentadas manos de Roy, intento buscar con su mirada algún indicio. Fue entonces cuando vislumbro una figura de una mujer parada en la ventana más alta del salón. Si bien el sol impedía ver su cara completa, se podía ver a clara vista que se trataba de una mujer alta, y de cabellos largos que se movían con el suave viento proveniente del exterior. El corazón de Rachel pareció detenerse por unos segundos ante tal descubrimiento. La joven parecía contemplarla solo a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos desde las alturas.

_**-¡Dick!- **_grito Rachel señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha.

La mirada de los cuatro se dirigió a aquella ventana. La joven pareció notarlo, y en lugar de intentar escapar lanzó un potente rayo hacia Rachel.

Rachel, quien sabía que no debía de utilizar sus poderes, intentó esquivar el primer rayo sin saber bien que los lo que debía hacer.

_**-¡Cuidado! –**_ grito Roy, y luego intentó esquivar otro rayo destinado a los tres restantes.

_**- No puede ser ella –**_ dijo Rachel dando unos pasos hacia atrás, en el momento justo que un tercer rayo iba destinado a ella. Robin pareció interceptarlo antes que ella, y empujó a Rachel, impidiendo que este pudiese alcanzarla.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, aunque Dick rápidamente se puso de pie. Rachel tardo unos segundos en ponerse en pie, pero los suficientes para ver un rayo azul arrastrarse justo hacia donde la joven se encontraba, haciendo que cayera por la ventana rota.

Rachel termino de incorporarse y vi acercarse rápidamente a Víctor, seguido de Cassie y unos pasos más atrás, en su silla de ruedas, Bárbara.

_**-¡Demonios! –**_ dijo Garfield Logan dando un resoplido.

_**- Todo está pasando de nuevo –**_ acotó Roy Harper apretando con fuerza el chal de Rachel entre sus manos lastimadas.

_**-¿Están todos bien?-**_ Preguntó Víctor observando a cada uno, dejando su mirada en las manos de Roy.

_**-Solo un rasguño-**_ aclaro el joven

_**- ¿te volviste loco?-**_ habló Dick dirigiéndose a Víctor. _**- ¿Cómo vas a usar tus poderes aquí?-**_

_**- Estaba a punto de calcinarlos a ti y a Rachel, Dick – **_se defendió Víctor.

_**-Solo estábamos nosotros en la sala –**_ se apresuró a declarar Bárbara.

_**-¿Todos vimos a la misma persona?- **_pregunto, sumamente confundido, Gar Logan

_**- No puede ser ella**_ – dijo Rachel _**– Es decir, jamás trataría lastimarnos. Definitivamente no es ella -**_ su voz sonaba sumamente trastornada.

Dick la observó y se acercó a ella.

_**-Tienes algo…-**_ dijo intentando tocar la mejilla de Rachel con su mano…

_**- ¡Rachel!-**_ dijo una voz detrás de él _**– No podía encontrarte por ningún lugar. ¿Te encuentras bien?-**_ dijo Tom acercándose rápidamente a su prometida. Dick bajo la mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole lugar a Tom Marks.

_**-Tienes un corte en la mejilla –**_ dijo Tom posando su mano sobre ella _**– Segura que te encuentras bien –**_ Rachel asintió.

_**- ¡Rach!¡Rach! –**_ Gritó un pequeño niño rubio que desesperadamente corrió hacia ella _**- ¿Estás bien? No te encontrábamos por ningún lado. Estábamos preocupados. Todas las ventanas estallaron, y hubo muchas luces verdes, y la gente corría…y…y… ¿Tienes lastimada la mejilla?-**_ preguntó el pequeño, que aparentaba unos seis años aproximadamente _**- ¿Estás bien?-**_

_**-¡Ryan! Qué alegría verte –**_ lo recibió Rachel alzándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente _**– No te preocupes, todo está bien – **_

_**- Supongo que están todos bien-**_ dijo Tom observando a los demás integrantes del grupo.

_**- Perfectamente**_ – respondió rápidamente Dick. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron por unos segundos. Luego de eso, Tom asintió.

_**- Oh, aquí están Bruce –**_ dijo Jack Marks entrando en el salón y acercándose a los demás. Detrás de él se entraron Bruce Wayne y Olliver Queen_**– Y parecen que están bien.**_

_**- Así parece –**_ dijo Bruce observando a los jóvenes.

_**- Bueno, parece que solo fue un susto –**_ sonrió Olliver.

_**- ¿En serio? –**_ Comentó Roy - ¿Solo un susto?- dijo desafiante.

Oliver lo observo y frunció el ceño. Bruce pareció entender que se avecinaba una discusión y decidió darla por terminada antes de su comienzo.

_**-Bueno, parece que el Brunch quedó arruinado -**_ luego dio una rápida mirada al salón _**– Y por lo visto el salón también.**_

_**- ¡Estúpidos superhéroes! –**_ Dejó escapar Jack Marks _**– Parece que volvieron a lo de hace unos años –**_ río

Se produjo un incómodo silencio que solo Jack se animó a romper.

_**-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos-**_ se dirigió a Bruce _**- Si yo o mi familia podemos hacer algo por la fundación… ya sabes mi número –**_ sonrío.

_**- Tendré todo bajo control, no te preocupes –**_ sonrió Bruce y estrechó la mano de Jack.

_**-Me alegro que así sea- **_volvió a sonreír Jack _**– Oliver, nos vemos pronto –**_ y estrechó la mano de este último. Oliver solo se limito a sonreír.

_**-Adiós –**_ dijo Jack girando y haciendo un rápido gesto con las manos a los demás.

Tom, Rachel y Ryan, que todavía seguía en los brazos de Rachel se disponían a salir detrás de Jack.

Rachel dejó a Ryan en el suelo y lo tomó de la mano. Se giró y dio una rápida mirada a los demás, luego de esto, volvió a girarse y continuó caminando, hasta cruzar la puerta y perderse de vista.

_**-¿Estas al tanto Bruce? –**_ preguntó Bárbara.

_**-Así lo temo, Bárbara –**_ contestó Bruce.

_**-¿Sigues creyendo que solo es un juego?- **_dijo Roy furioso refiriéndose a Oliver_**. – Es hora de sacarnos la venda de los ojos, Oliver –**_ Y dicho esto, salió furioso de la sala.

_**- No es por llevarte la contra, pero el chico tiene razón- **_acotó Bruce.

_**-Quizás así sea –**_ dijo Oliver, y también salió del salón.

_**- Bruce…-**_ habló Gar _**– La persona que nos atacó fue Starfire –**_

-_**No fue ella, sino su imagen. –**_ aclaró Víctor.

**-Tal como sucedió años atrás…-** habló Dick _**– Pero ahora no eran solo sus poderes, sino que también su cuerpo estaba aquí, o al menos su imagen.**_

_**- Parece que todo está sucediendo de nuevo…- **_se limitó a decir Bruce.

_**- Si esto es así, debemos de estar atentos…-**_ comenzó a hablar Bárbara _**– Sea lo que fuese, tenemos que prepararnos, y como dije antes, tenemos que llegar a la historia detrás de esto.**_

_**- Ese clon de Star parecía empeñado en atacarnos- **_dijo Dick _**– o mejor dicho, en atacar a Raven.**_

_**- No me extraña –**_ contestó secamente Bárbara _**– Estoy segura que esconde algo. No sé si alguien lo notó, pero la historia que Roy estaba contando cambio de final luego de una mirada con Raven-**_

_**-Eso es una estupidez- **_saltó en defensa de su amiga un enojada Gar Logan _**– No puedes decir eso de ella si no la conoces.**_

_**-Confiamos en ella plenamente –**_ contesto secamente Dick, desafiando con la mirada a Bárbara.

_**- Ella cambio mucho chicos –**_ esta vez fue Víctor quien habló, dejando perplejos a Gar y Dick.

_**- Quizás no habría que sacarle los ojos de encima, al menos hasta que estemos seguros-**_ continuó Bárbara…

_**-Quizás…-**_ dijo Bruce _**– no nos dejemos llevar por la desconfianza, pero tampoco demos la espalda con tanta confianza. No es cosa que demos la mano y nos tomen el codo-**_

_**- A fin de cuentas, creo que aún hay mucho por descubrir acerca de todo-**_ volvió a hablar Víctor.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, el grupo comenzó a separarse y lentamente, comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. Todos sabían, incluso Bruce, que el camino para resolver este problema, estaba lleno de obstáculos, y nadie sabía con certeza cuándo llegarían al final…


	9. Capítulo IX: ¡Sorpresas!

**Notas:** _No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

--

_Kiara y Alisse, este capítulo va para ustedes… Espero que logre cautivarlas…_

**Capítulo IX:**** ¡Sorpresa!**

Una joven de pelo largo y negro caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital. Llevaba una bata, pero no de enferma, esta era blanca y prendida en el pecho llevaba la tarjeta que la identificaba como Residente del Gotham Hospital.

Lucía cansada. Aquellos primeros tres días de trabajo la habían agotado. En realidad, ella hubiese deseado que se tratase solo de trabajo, pero no era así.

_**-¿Doctora Roth? – **_

Sintió que alguien la llamaba. Se giró y vio que se trataba de una de las enfermeras.

_**-¿Si?**_ – Preguntó Rachel parándose a mitad de pasillo para que la mujer no tuviese que seguir caminando atrás de ella

_**-Informa el doctor McCain que el paciente de la habitación número 15, el del accidente automovilístico, ya se encuentra estable- **_anunció la enfermera.

_**- Perfecto –**_ dijo Rachel, intentando sonreír, pero el cansancio se lo impedía.

La enfermera sonrió, dándose cuenta del estado de la joven.

_**-También dijo que su turno acabó por hoy – **_

Rachel sonrió ampliamente _**– Eso suena…-**_

_**-¿Perfecto? –**_ Respondió rápidamente la enfermera conservando la sonrisa _**– Vaya a descansar, se lo merece. –**_

Rachel sonrió y continuó con su camino. Llego hasta la sala de descanso del hospital y se dirigió hacia su casillero. Lo abrió y antes de tomar o dejar nada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luego de unos segundos se froto los ojos.

_**-Con la bata blanca puesta aparentas ser toda una doctora –**_ dijo la voz de un hombre, proveniente de su costado derecho.

Rachel cerró la puerta del casillero y el cuerpo del joven obtuvo rostro.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí Grayson? –**_ preguntó la joven mirando seriamente al muchacho alto, de ojos azules y pelo oscuro algo revuelto por el viento del exterior.

_**-Hola, yo también me agrado de verte**_ – sonrió - _**¿Sabes? Esperaba un recibimiento más agradable, ya que desde el Brunch del domingo te diste prácticamente como desaparecida.**_

_**-Estuve ocupada –**_ dijo abriendo nuevamente el casillero

_**-No me digas –**_ respondió irónicamente el joven _**- ¿puedo saber con qué?**_

_**-Comencé a trabajar en el hospital, pero eso no es ninguna noticia nueva para ti - **_contestó de mala gana, mientras se sacaba la bata blanca y la doblaba cuidadosamente para luego depositarla dentro del casillero.

_**-Oh, lo siento doctora –**_ volvió a contestar irónicamente Dick _**– Pensé que habíamos hecho las paces. Además, dijiste que estabas con nosotros.**_

_**-No rompo mi palabra –**_ contestó secamente Rachel, y cerró algo bruco el casillero.

_**-Es mejor salvar extraños que a tus amigos, ¿no?-**_ contesto con cierto tono molesto.

Rachel se detuvo unos segundos y lo miro con algo de rabia en sus ojos.

_**-Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso –**_ dijo bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia el perchero que había en la sala, al otro extremo de los casilleros, y comenzó a buscar su abrigo.

_**-¿Cómo estás?-**_ preguntó de la nada Dick.

La pregunta tomó algo desprevenida a Rachel, quién dudo unos segundos y luego contestó.

_**-Cansada, en verdad fue un día agotador –**_ habló tomando el abrigo que finalmente había encontrado.

Comenzó a colocarse el tapado negro, pero una de las mangas pareció trabársele. Dick se le acercó y la intentó ayudar a terminar de colocárselo.

_**-No me refería a hoy –**_ dijo Dick. Rachel algo confundida volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto. _**– Sino en general. Las últimas charlas fueron rápidas, "por trabajo" –**_ dijo mientras hizo unos graciosos movimientos con las manos como poniendo comillas _**– O simplemente terminábamos… peleando –**_

Rachel sonrió. _**–Estoy… como se supone que debería estar –**_ respondió algo entrecortado

_**-¿Y eso cómo sería?-**_ preguntó Dick algo dudoso.

_**-Doctora Roth, ¿Qué hace todavía por aquí? – **_

Un hombre algo mayor, de anteojos y pelo castaño que dejaba entrever algunas canas se acercó hacia ellos .

_**-¿Acaso no le llego mi mensaje?-**_

_**-Doctor McCain**_ – habló Rachel tomando su bolso del perchero y se alejó unos pasos de Dick – Sí, me llego, simplemente estaba recogiendo mis cosas-

_**-Oh, la veo –**_ sonrió – _**Apúrese, no vaya a ser que la encuentre una emergencia y eso la haga quedarse más tiempo del que quisiese. Siempre pasa eso, cuando uno más quiere salir, es cuando mas se termina metiendo en el asunto –**_ volvió a sonreír y le dio una rápida mirada a Dick.

_**-Oh, lamento no presentarme –**_ dijo acercándose a él. Dick dio unos pasos y le estrechó la mano _** - Usted debe ser …-**_

Rachel estaba a punto de presentar a Dick cuando Mc Cain sacó una conclusión algo errada.

_**-El comprometido de esta señorita –**_ sonrió _**– Déjeme decirle que es un hombre con mucha suerte. Hace poco que se ha recibido y parece ser muy hábil e inteligente en lo que hace**_ – volvió a sonreír _**– Además de que hacen una muy bonita pareja.**_

Las mejillas de Rachel se encendieron, mientras que Dick solo sonrió.

_**-No doctor –**_ se apuro a contradecirlo Rachel _**– El no es mi prometido. El es Dick Grayson. Somos…somos…-**_

_**- Nos conocemos de vista de algunas reuniones, eso es todo –**_ contestó seriamente Dick.

_**-Oh, ya veo –**_ contestó algo incómodo el doctor _**– Tendré que retirar lo dicho entonces –**_ sonrió – _**Pero claro que te conozco jovencito, al menos de nombre. Eres el hijo de Bruce Wayne... Ah él si lo conozco. Maravillosa la idea de fundar este hospital, y no solo porque el pague mi sueldo, ¿eh?- **_rio.

Rachel y Dick sonrieron, mientras el doctor McCain se acercaba a la cafetera y se servía una taza de café, luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta con taza en mano.

_**-Un gusto Dick –**_ dijo con una amplia sonrisa _**– Doctora Roth, nos vemos… ¿pasado mañana?-**_

_**-Así es, el viernes –**_ dijo Rachel _**– Hasta luego doctor –**_

Se quedaron en silencio por apenas unos segundos, y Raven caminó hacia la puerta

_**-Nos mantendremos en contacto-**_ dijo saliendo del aquella habitación y volviendo a caminar por el pasillo.

Dick se apuro a alcanzarla _**– Espera –**_ le grito, pero ella siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Eso lo impulso a acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarla.

Para su suerte, Rachel se detuvo ante el ascensor y apretó el botón de llamada. Dick llegó a donde ella se encontraba.

_**-¿Estas ocupada?-**_ le pregunto.

Rachel volvió a apretar el botón de llamada _**– Estoy cansada, me gustaría llegar rápido a casa –**_

_**-¿Qué te parece caminar un poco? – **_volvió a intentar Dick _**– Quizás podríamos adelantar algo…-**_

Rachel levantó una ceja y lo observo

_**-Me refiero a que podríamos seguir donde lo dejamos – **_intentó explicar Dick. Rachel impacientemente volvió a presionar el botón de llamada. _**–Podríamos reunirnos con los demás…-**_

_**-Hoy no-**_ dijo secamente Rachel _**– Estoy agotada Grayson, ya te lo dije –**_

_**-Por favor "Roth" –**_ dijo Dick acentuando la última palabra - _**¿Desde cuándo te cansas tanto?¿Acaso perdiste la concentración?**_

En el momento que Rachel se disponía a contestarle se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

_**-¡Qué sorpresa! -**_ gritó una mujer joven y llamativa. De largo cabello castaño y mirada cautivadora_**- Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí Rachel , y tan bien acompañada –**_ sonrió la joven al observar a Dick.

Dick contestó con otra sonrisa, pero luego observó el rostro serio de Rachel y pensó que quizás se había equivocada, ya que algo en la mirada de Rachel sugería que no sentía ni el mínimo cariño por la persona que tenía ante sus ojos.

_**-Dagmar –**_ dijo algo seria y luego fingió una sonrisa. Nadie se hubiese percatado que era falsa a no ser que hubiesen visto el rostro de Rachel al encontrarse con aquella joven, tal como lo había hecho Dick _**– Trabajo aquí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**_

_**-¿Si? Ni Jack ni Tommy me lo habían comentado–**_ volvió a sonreír la joven _**– Oh, una tía enferma, nada grave. Ya estoy regresando a la oficina, hay reunión de última hora-**_

_**- ¿Reunión?-**_ Preguntó una extrañada Rachel entrando al ascensor. Dick la siguió, y Dagmar volvió a sonreírle. Esta vez, Dick esquivó la sonrisa.

Rachel se paro unos centímetros atrás de Dagmar, no tenía ganas de ver su cara. Sabía que fingía tanto como ella. Nunca le había caído bien y era un sentimiento que ambas parecían compartir, sin embargo, Dagmar aparentaba fingir que esto no era así, cosa que molestaba a Rachel.

_**-¿Tommy no te dijo nada? –**_ preguntó Dagmar, cosa que hizo arrepentir a Rachel, la cual bajó la mirada y se quedo contemplando el piso. _**–No sabemos a qué hora terminaremos, así que no esperes a Jack ni a Tommy para cenar – **_

Dick observo cómo, aun contemplando el piso del ascensor, Rachel fruncía el rostro. Y luego, algo que le desagradó un poco. Vio como Dagmar ponía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

_**-¿Todos bajamos no?-**_ preguntó Dagmar con una sonrisa observando a Dick.

_**-Claro –**_ dijo este, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para permanecer junto a Rachel. Dagmar apretó nuevamente un botón y luego que se cerrasen las puertas, el ascensor de puso en movimiento.

-_**La invitación sigue en pie –**_ dijo Dick al oído de Rachel, para que Dagmar no pudiese escucharlo _** - Podemos juntarnos con Gar y Víctor…-**_

Rachel lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Dick sonrió.

_**-¿Tú eres el hijo de Bruce Wayne, no? –**_ preguntó sonriente Dagmar mirando fijamente a Dick, cosa que lo sobresaltó, ya que no se había dado cuenta el momento en que la chica se había girado.

_**- Así es-**_ se limitó a contestas con una sonrisa.

Dagmar volvió a sonreír y volvió a intentar establecer conversación _**– Por lo tanto esto es tuyo también, ¿no es así? Me refiero al hospital…-**_

La puerta del ascensor de abrió justo en el piso de administración. Rachel respiró aliviada.

_**-Algo así-**_ respondió rápidamente Dick y se apuro a salir, seguido de Rachel.

_**-Oh, bueno, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto –**_ sonrió _**– Adiós. Adiós Rachel-**_ Y comenzó a caminar elegantemente hacia la puerta de salida.

_**-¿Y quién se supone que es ella?-**_ preguntó Dick frunciendo el ceño.

_**-La detestable y egocéntrica secretaria de Jack –**_ la definió Rachel algo molesta.

_**-Y linda -**_ dijo Dick aún viéndola salir. Rachel levantó una ceja y lo miro algo molesta.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ dijo Dick _**– Solo fue un comentario**_ – Abrió una de las puertas de salida y la sostuvo para que Rachel saliese. _**– No parecen llevarse bien**_-

_**-¿Te llevarías bien con alguien que parece tener cierta afinidad por tu prometido?-**_ contestó irónicamente Rachel mientras salía hacia la calle y se acercaba a la acera.

_**- Auch –**_ añadió Dick _**– ahora entiendo porqué había tanta tensión dentro de aquel elevador –**_ bromeó y levantó la mano para parar un taxi que justo estaba pasando por el lugar. El taxista pareció verlo y se detuvo en la acera frente a ellos.

_**-Hoy no saqué los vehículos, así que tendremos que tomar un taxi-**_ sonrió mientras abrió la puerta del taxi para permitir que Rachel entrase en él.

Rachel dudó unos segundos-

_**-¿Sabes qué?-**_ dijo mordiéndose el labio _**– Debería regresar a casa. Ryan está solo y quiero llegar para acostarlo…-**_

_**- Podemos pasar antes por ahí –**_ dijo Dick en un intento por el que Rachel subiese al coche.

_**-Me mantendré en contacto Grayson. Solo… denme tiempo…-**_ dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar.

_**-Rachel –**_ la llamó Dick, pero esta no volteó. Algo molesto se subió al coche.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y busco en su agenda de contactos el nombre de Víctor Stone. Sintió el tono por unos segundos, y luego, alguien del otro atendió la llamada .

_**-¿Y?- **_preguntó Víctor _**-¿Qué tal el plan?**_

_**-Fracasó-**_ dijo con voz molesta _**– Se negó a venir…-**_

_**-Hiciste lo que pudiste Robin-**_ volvió a hablar Víctor.

_**-No creo que este metida en nada raro Vic –**_ dijo Robin volviendo a su tono habitual de voz.

_**-La idea era averiguarlo –**_ contestó seguro Víctor _**– Pero si se negó…**_

_**-Adiós**_- dijo Dick cortando el teléfono. Lo volvió a guardar y el resto del trayecto se limitó a observar por la ventanilla del auto…

**-- -- -- **

Un auto negro se mantenía a poco centímetro del taxi frente al cual Dick y Rachel se encontraban hablando. Dagmar se encontraba dentro de él. Sacó su celular e indagó en la lista de contactos. Al encontrar el número que deseaba, marco la opción de llamar.

_**-Cuéntame-**_ dijo la voz de un hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_**-Tengo un plan –**_ dijo segura.

_**-¿Y sería…?-**_ preguntó el hombre.

_**-Confíe en mí-**_ sonrió Dagmar.

_**- ¿Cuándo comenzarías?- **_

_**-Apenas se me dé la oportunidad –**_ dijo perfectamente segura Dagmar.

_**-Mantenme al tanto – **_dijo el hombre y luego, cortó el teléfono.

Dagmar guardó el teléfono y vio como Rachel se alejaba del lugar…

**-- -- ---**

Después de aproximadamente media hora, Rachel llegó a la mansión Marks.

Dejo el tapado y bolso en el perchero cercano a la puerta de entrada. Marie, una de las empleadas, la recibió en el living.

_**-Señorita Rachel –**_ dijo la vieja ama de llaves _**- ¿Cómo le fue en el día de hoy?-**_

_**- Bastante bien**_- sonrió Rachel –** Gracias Marie.**

Marie sonrió y luego se puso algo seria.

_**-Señorita, llamó el joven Marks –**_ comentó Marie.

_**-Y tiene una reunión hasta tarde, ya lo sé –**_ volvió a sonreírle. _**– No te preocupes Marie-**_

_**-¿Quiere que le prepare algo para cenar? –**_ preguntó sonriente Marie.

_**-No Marie, ve tranquila a descansar –**_ sonrió _**– Más tarde tomaré algo de la heladera.**_

_**-Gracias señorita –**_ Marie sonrió y se dio vuelta para comenzar a marcharse hacia su dormitorio.

_**-Marie-**_ la llamó nuevamente Rachel _**– Disculpa, ¿Ryan?**_

_**-Oh, logre dormir al señorito hace unos cuantos segundos –**_ sonrió – _**Decía que no lo haría hasta que usted no le diese su beso de las buenas noches, como hace siempre.**_

Rachel sonrió. _**–Gracias Marie-**_

Rachel comenzó a subir la escalera que dirigía a las habitaciones principales. Al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Ryan.

Rachel no se quejaba de tener que pasar tanto tiempo sola debido a las reuniones o a los viajes de negocios. A veces eran solo horas, otras, eran días, y cuando Ryan estaba allí, todo se le hacía más fácil.

No sabía porque, pero le niño había logrado lo que nadie antes había podido hacer. Había sacado una ternura y un comportamiento que ni siquiera Rachel sabía que tenía.

El había sufrido la muerte de su madre cuando todavía era un bebé, y había mucha diferencia de edad entre él y Tom, por lo tanto, nunca tuvo la atención de su hermano mayor, y su padre, quien pasaba afuera la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, casi no prestaba atención al pequeño.

Ella sabía lo que era crecer sola, y sabía lo que era estar alejada de su familia. Desde que tenía cuatro años, Ryan había entrado en un internado algo alejado de Ciudad Gótica.

Cuando Rachel se mudo a la casa, intentó convencer a Tom para que hablase con su padre, así Ryan podía quedarse nuevamente con ellos, pero todas fueron respuestas negativas.

Cuando el volvía a casa, en sus vacaciones, Ryan estableció una fuerte relación con Rachel. El la adoraba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien parecía interesarse verdaderamente en él.

Rachel entró en el cuarto, y lo encontró plácidamente dormido.

Acarició los cabellos rubios del niño, y se preguntó cómo era que ese pequeño angelito que en esos momentos dormía podía llegar a causar molestias en la casa. Era travieso, como todo niño, y eso parecía molestarle a Jack…

Le dio un beso en la frente, y salió cuidadosamente del cuarto tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido.

Bajo las escaleras y tomo nuevamente el tapado. Se lo colocó y salió por la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, pero lejos de la casa, así que se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

**--- ---- --- -----**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Dick regresó de regresó del Hospital.

Todos dormían en la mansión Wayne, todos menos Alfred, que siempre procuraba ser el último en irse a dormir para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien, a pesar que Dick ya lo había mandado a acostar como aproximadamente tres veces.

Dick Grayson se encontraba sentado en el living de la mansión, con una taza de café en la mano. Delante de él, la chimenea se encontraba encendida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las llamas, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo desconcertó.

Vio que Alfred se disponía a abrir la puerta asía que rápidamente se durmió.

_**-Por Dios, ve a dormir Alfred – **_sonrió _**– atiendo yo.**_

_**-Está bien Joven Grayson-**_ dijo Alfred haciendo marcha atrás y desapareciendo de la vista. El timbre volvió a sonar y Dick se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, al abrir la puerta, encontró a Rachel.

_**-¿Rachel?-**_ dijo asombrado – _**Pasa, esta helado allí afuera.**_

Rachel sonrió y entró en la casa.

_**-Siento venir. No era mi intención molestar –**_ dijo algo rápido.

_**-No te preocupes-**_ dijo Dick ayudándola a sacar el abrigo _**- ¿Ocurrió algo?**_

_**-Simplemente me sentía…sola – **_dijo_**– Y tú habías dicho que podía venir aquí, ¿no?**_

_**-Pensé que habías dicho que no – **_contestó algo confundido

_**-Me arrepentí –**_ dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos _**– Espero que te moleste. Puedo irme si quieres –**_ Rachel hizo amague de quitarle el abrigo de las manos, pero Dick se rehusó.

_**-No claro que no-**_ dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al Living y dejando el abrigo en uno de los sillones _**– Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?-**_

_**-No, está bien-**_ se apresuró a decir acercándose a los sillones.

Dick tomó asiento en el sillón más grande, y Rachel lo siguió sentándose junto a él.

Dick sonrió _**-¿Y bien? –**_

_**-Dime tú-**_ sonrió Rachel.

_**-¿Quieres contarme tu historia?-**_ le preguntó Dick.

_**-¿Historias?-**_ frunció el ceño _**– Estoy harta de historias Dick.**_

_**- Quedamos en que…-**_ comenzó a hablar Dick _**– Déjalo, siempre eres la misma-**_ dijo levantándose bruscamente del sillón.-Siempre esquivas nuestras conversaciones.

_**-Es por eso que estoy aquí Dick –**_sonrió _**– No quiero esquivar nada más-**_ dijo acercándose hacia él.

Rachel la miró a los ojos. _**– A veces me confundes- **_sonrió Tom.

Rachel sonrió _**– Tú también**_- dijo acercándose.

Dick sonrió y levantó una ceja _**– Y eso que significa**_- dijo también acercándose y quedando frente a frente con Rachel.

_**-No lo sé-**_ dijo casi sin inmutarse al estar a tan cortas distancias.

Dick sintió como su corazón se comenzó a acelerar. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, pero esta confundido. Aquella persona era Raven, su vieja amiga. Quizás estaba captando mal el mensaje…

_**-No debería estar aquí-**_ dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos.

_**-Nadie te obligo a venir…-**_ hablo Dick algo entrecortado

_**-Tampoco a quedarme –**_ añadió Rachel.

_**-La puerta está abierta, eres libre de ir…- **_Dick intentó terminar esta última frase, pero el movimiento de Rachel lo dejó atónito.

No podía creer aquél momento, y se mantuvo estático por unos segundos. Era Raven quien ahora lo estaba besando.

No podía creerlo, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que algo dentro de él deseaba ese momento desde hacía un tiempo, o al menos, desde que la vio aquella noche en aquella fiesta, con su vestido negro y el pelo largo y suelto. El sabía que muy dentro de aquella mujer, se encontraba la Raven, y su interior no había cambiado.

Ya seguro de lo que estaba pasando, continuo el beso sin temor alguno, y tomó a Rachel de las manos, entrelazándola por los dedos. Todo parecía tan perfecto, sin embargo…

_**-Oye Dick, escuche que tocaban el timbre. No puedo dormir, quizás podamos comer algo o jugar videojue….-**_ Garfield Logan se apareció en el living con el cabello algo despeinado y algo parecido a un pijama _**– Wow, este… siento molestar –**_ dijo al encontrarse con tremenda escena, pero aún así se quedo plantado en su lugar, si mostrar movimiento alguno por retirarse del lugar.

_**-Eh, yo, nosotros…. Esto…-**_ comenzó a explicarse Dick luego de separarse bruscamente de Rachel.

Rachel solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y recogió el abrigo que Dick había dejado caer al suelo segundos antes.

_**-Debo irme –**_ dijo Rachel apresurándose a llegar a la puerta.

Dick salió detrás de ella.

_**-Espera –**_ dijo tomándola por el brazo.

-_**Luego hablamos –**_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos. _**– Adiós-**_ grito desde el lugar para despedirse de Logan, quien solo hizo un movimiento con las manos. Le sonrió a Dick y salió por la puerta principal.

_**-Viejo, ¿qué se supone que fue eso?-**_ dijo Gar desde la otra punta de la habitación.

**-No lo sé-** dijo Dick regresando al Living.

_**- Parecía un beso-**_

_**-Sí-**_

_**-Entre …¿tú y Raven?- **_

_**-Sí-**_

_**-Pero…-**_

_**-No hables con nadie sobre esto –**_ dijo Dick dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-_**Pero…-**_

_**-Nada a nadie-**_ gritó cuando ya había llegado al piso superior. Luego de esto se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a un confundido Gar Logan en el Living de la mansión. Aunque en esos momentos, estaba seguro, no había persona más sorprendida que él mismo.


	10. Capítulo X: Reuniones

**Notas:** _No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

_No podía dejar de agradecer a las personas que dejan sus Reviews, ya que si no fueran por sus comentarios, jamás sabría si alguien estuviese interesado en este fic, y me costaría muchísimo más llevar adelante esta historia._

_**Alisse: **__No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo quién esta agradecida por el simple gesto que elijas pasar parte de tu tiempo leyendo mi fic.____Me alega muchísimo saber que te ha gustado. _

_**Gatita_Gótica**__: Déjame contarte un secreto: me gusta muchísimo escribir, y cuando lo hago, simplemente mis manos son unos simples objetos insulsos que sirven de puente entre la imaginación y la hoja (en este caso el teclado). Muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo hasta que está hecho._

_Sí, se cada secreto de la historia. En mi cabeza cada misterio tiene una solución y gracias a Dios, al menos el 90% de la historia de cada personaje tiene un final en mi cabeza, pero no dejo que eso me limite. Pienso que Gar llegó en el momento justo. Quizás aún no era el momento justo para tal grado de intimidad, y Gar fue el encargado de permitir que la historia no llegase a nada más serio… ¿Pero acaso no se volvió todo, al menos, un poco más interesante? ___

_**Kiara: **__¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡Eres mi lectora fiel! (o al menos, la única que conozco). Es un honor poder dedicarte un capítulo. _

_Bueno, la verdad, intento hacer que la historia que escribo aparente ser de personas reales. No sé por qué, pero me los imagino de carne y hueso, pero con todas las características (en realidad, una mezcla) del cartoon y la historieta, y es por eso que Raven tiene el pelo oscuro._

_¡Muero por saber tus hipótesis! ¿Te parece si me agregas al chat? Puedes encontrar mi mail en mi perfil, o bien puedes enviarme el tuyo._

_Creéme, de sutil y tranquilo, el encuentro entre ellos dos no tuvo nada. Hasta yo me llevé tremenda sorpresa al releer el texto._

_¡Feliz principio de año para ti también!_

**Linda-ravstar****:** ¡Mi tierna nueva amiga! Me divierte mucho chatear contigo. ¡Muero por saber tus hipótesis! ¿Cómo es que aún no me las has contado?

La parte donde aparece Chico Bestia (como a ti te gusta) fue una de mis preferidas también.

**Son Hibiki****:** Dios, ¿Dónde Robin aceptó que le gusta Raven? Creo que me perdi una parte de la historia que estoy escribiendo. Jaja. Cuéntame, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?

En cuanto a tus hipótesis, las dejaré como tales ;), pero sepan que me encanta que escriban lo que creen que pasa o puede llegar a pasar en la historia.

Me alegra que te guste, y espero recibir más Reviews de tu parte :)

EN FIN CHICAS, ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES, ESPECIALMENTE PARA LINDA-RAVSTAR. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**Capítulo X:**** Reunión**

Víctor Stone se había despertado temprano, más de lo usual. Se vistió con ropa deportiva, y se decidió a bajar a entrenar, al menos, por algunas horas.

Necesitaba distenderse, especialmente porque la semana había empezado con el pie izquierdo para él.

Para empezar, el lunes le llegó el comunicado de su despedida del laboratorio en el que trabajó. Por supuesto, no podía dejar todo así como estaba, menos con todos los problemas que surgieron en el Brunch del domingo (y ahí ya había una preocupación más para sumarle a sus nervios).

Por el momento, parecía no haber una solución al alcance de sus manos, pero le molestaba el que muchos parecieran no estar preocupados por los hechos.

Mientras seguía pensando en aquel conjunto de males que lo tenían ocupado, cruzó la puerta del salón de ejercicios de la mansión Wayne para encontrarse con un ambiente algo atiborrado.

Dick Grayson hacía ejercicios sostenido de la barra mientras que Garfield Logan hacía lo suyo con las pesas.

La realidad, es que nunca se puso a pensar antes en eso, pero todos habían cambiado, y mucho, en este tiempo. No solo físicamente, por supuesto.

Él, que paso estos últimos años de "exilio" junto con Garfield Logan había notado claramente que las experiencias que dejaban atrás habían marcado profundamente al joven, aunque él no lo demostrase.

Seguía mostrándose alegre, intentando emplazar una broma tonta en cualquier momento u ocasión y lo más importante, siempre seguía encontrando el lado positivo de las cosas, a pesar que todo le saliese contrario a sus deseos.

Sí, ese era el Garfield Logan que él conocía. Su amigo, su hermano, su bestita. Pero sí, no podía negarlo. El mayor cambio de Gar había ocurrido en su exterior; ya no era verde (y eso en parte, se debía a su ayuda) y eso le había traído mucha más confianza de la que ya poseía. Además, ya no era un niño, y su aspecto lo confirmaba. Ahora era un joven rubio, bastante alto ( a pesar que siempre había sido el más bajo de los Titanes) y con algunos músculos. Todo un galán de cine, diría el mismo, pero solo había conseguido papeles muy pequeños o simplemente, puestos de extra.

Y luego, estaba Dick. Dick era el joven que siempre había sido, pero diferente. Cyborg se regañó a sí mismo por pensar aquella estupidez. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser igual pero diferente a la vez?

_**-Eso es fácil de contestar-**_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Dick seguía siendo la misma persona gentil, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por sus corazonadas y también por sus amigos. Se guiaba siempre por lo que sentía, más que por los hechos que pasaban ante sus ojos. Siempre tuvo una doble percepción para todo, y Cyborg sabía que él no encontrar respuesta aparente en estos seis años, y en los sucesos próximos a la fecha lo estaban estresando más de la cuenta.

Quizás por eso se comportaba de aquella manera esa mañana. Subía y bajaba sin prestar atención a nada más, y de una forma rápida y constante, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo delante de sus ojos y pensativo, quizás buscando pistas u organizando datos, supuso Cyborg.

Pero parecía que compartir una habitación contagiaba el ánimo a las personas, ya que encontró a Gar en la misma situación que Dick, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero antes las circunstancias lo dejó pasar, ya que todos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos o alterados y Gar no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

-_**Buenos días chicos –**_ dijo Cyborg desde el centro de la habitación.

_**-Buenos días –**_ respondieron Dick y Gar casi al mismo tiempo.

_**-¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano? –**_ Pregunto Víctor mientras se acercaba a las pesas libres al lado de Gar.

-_**No podía dormir**_ – respondió Dick.

_**- Los últimos episodios sí que nos dejaron algo traumatizados, ¿eh? -**_ acotó Vic.

_**-¡Ni que lo digas! –**_ se apuró a contestar Gar, mirando a Dick, quien le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Por suerte para ellos dos, Cyborg no pudo captar aquellas miradas debido a que estaba con la mirada fija en el techo a medida que levantaba y bajaba las pesas.

De pronto, dejó las pesas a un costado, y se sentó mirando a los chicos.

_**-Tengo que hablar con ustedes –**_ dijo seriamente.

Dick soltó la barra y finalmente tocó el piso. Luego se acerco a donde Víctor se encontraba.

Gar solo dejó a un lado las pesas y se sentó girando hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban.

_**-Tenemos que empezar a hacer algo más útil de lo que hicimos hasta ahora o todo poco a poco comenzará a desmoronarse –**_ dijo Víctor de una forma seria, que preocupó a los otros dos.

_**- ¿Ocurrió algo viejo?-**_ preguntó Gar observando fijamente a su amigo.

_**-Bueno, por venir aquí tuve que dejar varias cosas atrás –**_ comentó Vic _**– Y por supuesto, tuve que ausentarme algunos días del trabajo. Claro que pedí una licencia, pero solo fueron unos días. Y ahora…-**_

_**-¿Te piden que regreses? –**_ preguntó Gar, entendiendo el estado de su amigo.

_**-Pero no puedes irte, no a mitad de todo esto –**_ se apresuró a argumentar Dick mientras se colgaba la toalla que traía en las manos al cuello.

_**-Ya lo sé. Y dije que no podía volver en este momento…-**_ dijo _**– Y eso pareció molestarlos…-**_

_**-¿Tanto que te despidieron? -**_ se apresuró Gar. Víctor solo asintió _**– Oh, lo siento viejo . Se cuanto te gustaba ese trabajo…-**_

_**-No es solo eso – **_se apresuró a explicar Víctor. _**– Era una gran parte de la vida que logré armar. Tú lo sabes Bestita-**_

_**- ¿Te preguntas que ocurrirá cuando todo se solucione? – l**_e preguntó Logan

-_**Creo que es mejor pensar en lo que sucede ahora, lo demás luego se verá –**_ habló Dick, quién se había quedado en silencio por unos minutos.

-_**Es por eso Dick, que no podemos quedarnos varados -**_ contestó Víctor.

_**-¿Alguna idea? –**_ preguntó Gar. Víctor negó.

_**-Necesitamos una reunión, pero seria y sin peleas –**_ dijo Vic_**- Es temprano, ¿qué les parece hoy a la noche? Tenemos la mayor parte del día para encargarnos de que todos asistan.**_

Gar y Dick se miraron y asintieron.

_**-Está bien, Gar habla con Bruce y dile que te ayude para traer a Green Arrow y Speedy. Yo hablaré con Bárbara y Cassie. Dick, tu encárgate de Raven…**_

Dick se quedó en silencio y Gar lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Víctor notó esto, y no dudo en hacer una pregunta…

_**-¿Tienen alguna queja?- **_

_**-No-**_ se apuro a contestar Dick _**– Pero ya sabes, es difícil de traer.**_

_**-Quizás encuentres alguna nueva manera para traerla –**_ contestó irónicamente Gar.

_**- Si, inténtalo –**_ contestó ingenuamente Víctor. Dick solo asintió.

_**-Bien. Iré a llamar a Bárbara –**_ dijo Cyborg levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, dejando nuevamente a Gar y Dick solos.

_**-Gracias por no decir nada a Cyborg –**_ dijo Dick

_**-Como quieras –**_ dijo Gar de mala forma levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta.

_**- ¿Te ocurre algo? –**_ preguntó Dick observándolo.

_**-Técnicamente, no estábamos aquí para jugar –**_ dijo Gar volteándose _**– tú te encargaste de dejarnos eso en claro.**_

_**-No entiendo tu punto – **_contestó Dick comenzando a molestarse.

_**- Pensé que creías en ella –**_ dijo Gar con voz seca _**– Si esta es tu forma de averiguar lo que sea, deberías dejarla…-**_

_**- Creo en Raven, no pienso que este en nada malo –**_ contestó seguro Dick _**– Y para tú información, fue ella quien comenzó el juego... ¿O acaso será que estás celoso?-**_ dijo irónicamente, con intención de contrarrestar el ataque verbal de Gar.

Gar sonrió _**– Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Dick. Simplemente… ella parece estar bien así. Con esta vida…-**_

_**-Sigo sin entender cuál es tu punto**_- contestó aún molesto.

_**-Si ella no cede hoy, creo que no deberíamos de seguir buscándola. –**_

_**- Creí que pensabas que no había nada malo con ella. ¿O acaso tú también piensas que nos puede estar engañando?-**_

_**- No, ella jamás nos estaría engañando –**_ contestó Gar con total seguridad en el tono de su voz.

_**- Bárbara, Cassie, Bruce, todos piensan que no debemos ser tan confiados –**_ aclaró Dick _**– Y hasta Cyborg desconfía. ¿Qué te mantiene tan seguro?-**_

Gar sonrió _**– Porque sé que, en el fondo, ella sigue siendo la misma chica que haría cualquier cosa por defender a sus amigos. Puede mostrarse diferente, pero en el fondo… ella sigue siendo nuestra Raven. Nuestra amiga.**_

Dick bajó la cabeza algo confundido. Beast Boy observó aquel gesto y frunció el ceño.

_**-Tampoco confías en ella, ¿no es así? – **_

Dick sacó la toalla que colgaba en su cuello y la tomo entre sus manos, torciéndola a modo de juego, para ocultar su nerviosismo.

_**-No lo sé-**_ contestó con una voz sumamente conflictuada.

-_**Parece que desde ayer, dejaste de saber muchas cosas –**_ bromeó Gar

Dick solo lo observó, y al ver que este no pensaba agregar ninguna palabra a la charla, Gar Logan salió de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo.

**--**

Rachel Roth se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la mansión Marks. Vestía un pantalón de jean simple y una camisa blanca algo ajustada, qué fue lo primero que halló en su armario, y llevaba el oscuro y largo cabello atado en una coleta, dejando que los rebeldes mechones formasen unos pequeños bucles en la punta.

Lucía exhausta, y en realidad, así se sentía. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Había caminado un largo rato sin rumbo fijo antes de regresar nuevamente a la mansión, y aún así, ni Tom ni Jack había regresado para cuando ella lo hizo.

Se dirigió al comedor, esperando encontrar a Tom para poder desayunar con él, pero al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta que no tenía tanta suerte.

_**-Señorita Rachel , muy buenos días–**_ dijo Marie quién la recibió con una sonrisa al verla entrar – _**Dios, luce pálida-**_ se acercó un poco más a donde ella se encontraba parada _**- ¿se encuentra usted bien?.**_

_**-Buenos días Marie – **_contestó Rachel con una sonrisa _**– Sí, solo estoy algo cansada –**_ contestó mientras daba una última mirada a la habitación, como si intentase encontrar a alguien escondido en algún recoveco olvidado del comedor.

_**-Lamentó informarle que el señor Marks y su hijo debieron de asistir a una reunión –**_ contestó Marie algo serie _**- ¿Desea desayunar señorita?**_- preguntó nuevamente con voz animada.

_**- No, muchas gracias. Solo tomaré un café –**_ dijo Rachel tratando de hacerse paso hacia la cocina.

_**-Oh, no, por favor, vaya a sentarse al living unos minutos, yo le pediré a alguna de las mucamas que se lo preparen y luego se lo alcanzaré – **_dijo Marie mientras la frenaba y la intentaba hacer girar para anular su recorrido.

_**-Gracias Marie –**_ sonrió Rachel, y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el living.

Desde que llegó a la mansión, Marie siempre había sentido cierta predilección por la muchacha. Por un lado, Marie le había comentado muchísimas veces su alegría ante la presencia de una nueva señorita Marks, ya que la madre de Tom y Ryan había muerto cuando apenas Ryan era un bebé, y una casa vacía de carácter femenino no puede llamarse prácticamente un hogar.

Ese comentario siempre le causaba gracia a Rachel. Ella sabía que justo ella no era el modelo femenino por excelencia, pero el saber que había personas que esperaban tales retos de su parte, como era el caso de Marie y Ryan, la hacían querer esforzarse para, de alguna forma u otra, no defraudarlos.

Rachel se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala, acomodando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del mismo y cerró los ojos.

Se despabiló un poco al sentir que una mano tomaba y acariciaba la suya. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con Ryan, quien se encontraba sentado junto a ella, tomando su mano, también con los ojos cerrados.

_**-Hey, buenos días Ryan –**_ dijo soltando su mano y acariciando su frente _**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**-Buenos días Rach –**_ dijo Ryan abriendo los ojos y observándola con una sonrisa _**– Pensé que dormías-**_

_**-Solo descansaba unos momentos –**_ contestó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

_**-Mi padre salió temprano –**_ comentó el niño con algo de tristeza en su voz.

_**- Ya lo sé, seguramente surgió algo importante en el trabajo- **_contestó Rachel intentando darle ánimos al pequeño

_**-Lo olvidaron, ¿no es verdad? –**_

Rachel lo observó confundida _**- ¿Qué es lo que olvidaron? –**_

_**-Que el lunes es navidad – **_contestó serio, mirándola fijamente, como si estuviese regañándola por no descubrir por sí misma la respuesta que para él era tan obvia.

_**-Es verdad –**_ contestó Rachel observando a su alrededor. Las navidades anteriores con la familia Marks no estaban caracterizadas por ser sumamente festivas, pero parecía que año tras año el entusiasmo iba disminuyendo. Este año, no había adornos, ni siquiera un árbol, a excepción de la cocina, donde Marie, Zita, y las demás empleadas se habían encargado de decorarla.

Rachel se sintió decepcionada ya que Ryan venía reclamando el espíritu navideño perdido desde las últimas navidades, y este año, hasta ella se había olvidado de aquello.

-¿_**Qué te parece si salimos a comprar un árbol? –**_ preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

_**-¿En serio podemos hacerlo? –**_ preguntó Ryan con ojos iluminados.

Rachel sonrió _**– Claro, hoy es mi día libre, también podríamos conseguir algunos adornos y decorar la casa antes que regresen, ¿estás de acuerdo?-**_

_**-¡Sí! –**_Sonrió emocionado.

_**- Ve y busca tu abrigo**_ – dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y alisándose la camisa _**– Te esperaré en el hall-**_

Ryan se apuro a salir del living y subir rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto en busca de su abrigo. Rachel se disponía a salir del living y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, cuando Marie entró en la habitación con una bandeja y una taza en ella.

_**-Oh, Marie, lo siento. – **_Dijo Rachel tratando de excusarse _**– Hubo un cambio de planes. Ryan y yo nos ausentaremos por unos momentos-**_

_**-Oh, no hay ningún problema señorita – **_contestó Marie con una sonrisa _**- ¿A ocurrido algo?- preguntó con vos de preocupación.**_

_**-Ryan estaba algo triste porque la guarida del Grinch tiene más espíritu navideño que esta casa – **_comentó irónicamente Rachel.

Marie dejó escapar una carcajada _**– Oh señorita Rachel, es usted tan graciosa.**_

Rachel, quién se estaba acomodando una bufanda a rayas grises y negras la observó por unos minutos. Marie era la única persona capaz de decir eso sobre ella, aunque esa no era la única vez.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la mansión, y Marie pretendía asistir a quién fuera que estuviese llamando, pero al observar nuevamente la bandeja que traía, Rachel se apuró a hablar:

_**-No te preocupes Marie, ve a llevar eso a la cocina, yo abriré la puerta –**_ dijo Rachel encaminándose hacia la misma. Marie asintió y se alejó del lugar.

Rachel terminó de acomodar su bufanda y tomó el abrigo que estaba colgada en el perchero cercano a la puerta, luego la abrió mientras comenzaba a ponerse el abrigo.

_**-¿Grayson?-**_ dijo algo sorprendida la joven luego de encontrarse a un joven alto, de cabello revuelto que se encontraba de espalda frente a ella. AL escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta rápidamente y levantó la mano en señal de saludo .

_**-Hola –**_ se apuró a agregar. Luego, observó el vestuario de Rachel _**- ¿Estabas por salir?**_

_**-Sí – **_se limitó a contestar Rachel. _**- ¿Necesitabas algo?-**_ preguntó luego de ver que Dick se mantenía en silencio.

_**-No…bueno, si –**_ contestó _**– Hoy…reunión –**_ empezó a decir, intentando elaborar una oración. Cuando terminar de decir las frases sueltas, se dio cuenta que había quedado como un perfecto idiota.

Rachel frunció el ceño _**- ¿Te ocurre algo?-**_

_**-¿A ti no?- **_preguntó Dick algo molestó _**– No sé, ¿Cómo se supone que deba actuar? –**_

_**- ¿Estas enojado por ayer?- **_preguntó Rachel intentando adivinar

_**-Yo… no sé si molesto- contestó confundido- Si me molestara lo hubiese impedido, ¿no?-**_

Rachel levantó una ceja y lo miró_**. – Bueno, está bien, me disculpo por mi actitud. Fue una equivocación. ¿Era eso? – **_

Dick se la quedó mirando, y contestó molestó _**– Hoy a las 9.00 hay reunión en la mansión, no faltes **_– y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

_**-Ya basta –**_ dijo Rachel molesta _**– Te pedí disculpas , ¿Qué mas quieres?- **_

_**- En serio…¿eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?-**_ agregó mientras se volteaba y abría los brazos como pidiendo una respuesta.

_**-¡Ya estoy listo! –**_ gritó Ryan mientras aparecía de repente detrás de Rachel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se abrazó al brazo de la joven.

Rachel dio una profunda mirada a Dick y luego bajó la mirada y miro a Ryan sonriente _**– Ahora vamos cariño – **_

_**-Hola-**_ dijo Ryan con una sonrisa mirando a Dick

_**-Hola –**_ contestó Dick algo serio.

_**-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?-**_ preguntó

_**-No, no lo soy –**_ respondió Dick.

_**-¿Trabajas para mi padre?-**_ curioseo nuevamente el niño

Dick parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia.

_**-No, no lo hace Ryan –**_ contestó Rachel, viendo el estado de Dick.

_**-¿No lo había visto antes? –**_ Preguntó Ryan _**- ¿Tú estabas el domingo en aquella fiesta?-**_

_**-Sí. –**_ Contestó secamente - _**¿Siempre hace tantas preguntas?-**_ preguntó mirando a Rachel.

_**-Si estás molestó, no te desquites con él –**_ contestó Rachel, sumamente seria. _**– Vamos Ryan-**_

_**-¿Son amigos?-**_ preguntó nuevamente Ryan, quien seguía sonriente, sin entender la situación .

_**- Viejos compañeros de trabajo –**_ contestó Dick volviendo a la normalidad, y sonriéndole al niño.

_**-Vamos a comprar un árbol, y luego lo adornaremos –**_ comentó Ryan emocionado.

_**-Eso suena maravilloso –**_ contestó Ryan volviendo a sonreír. Luego, observó a Rachel, quien lo miraba seria _**– No sabía que te gustaba la navidad.**_

_**-Todo el mundo ama la navidad –**_ dijo Ryan sonriente.

Dick le devolvió la sonrisa.

_**-Debo irme. No te olvides-**_ dijo mirando a Rachel – Adiós Ryan-

_**-Adiós señor-**_ contestó el niño.

_**-Puedes llamarme Dick –**_ aclaró el joven.

_**-¿Eso significa que somos amigos?-**_ preguntó Ryan _**- Porque en el colegio me enseñaron que solo debo de llamar por el nombre a las personas que son mis amigos-**_

Dick rio _**– Esta bien, podemos serlo-**_ Miró a Rachel y se puso las manos en el bolsillo de la campera que llevaba puesta _**– Adiós-**_

_**-Adiós-**_ contestó aún seria. Cuando Dick comenzó a caminar, observó nuevamente a Ryan.

_**-¿Listo?-**_ preguntó sonriente.

_**-¡Listo!-**_ contestó el joven, y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado opuesto por el que Dick se había marchado.


	11. Capítulo XI: ¡Haz que todo termine!

**Notas:** _No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

_**Aclaración especial:**__ Si bien aparecen una gran cantidad de personajes pertenecientes a DC Comics a lo largo de la historia (y seguirán apareciendo), me he tomado el atrevimiento de reformar las historias para mi conveniencia, además de mezclarlos con personajes de mi propia autoría, como lo son Jack, Tom y Ryan Marks, Dagmar, el Doctor Mc Cain y Dylan Baker._

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que estoy orgullosa de este capítulo. Definitivamente, a partir de esto, podre unir completamente todas mis ideas. Quizás puede no gustarle o no decirles nada, pero sepan de dejé mi corazón en este capítulo. ( y mi paciencia también, ya que hubo cierta personita que no dejo de acosarme vía msn hasta terminarlo – Quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecida por eso-)_

_**Ravengrayson**__: Estoy feliz al saber que te gusta mi fic. NO te hago esperar más y aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que sigamos en contacto._

_Linda-ravstar: ¡Que decirte a ti, mi acosadora favorita! Tu eres esa pequeña musa que da los empujones necesarios para seguir. Sé que al menos tú leeras mi fic, y eso me basta._

_**Son_Hibiki**__: ¡el comentario más directo que vi en mi vida! Jaja. Y bien… te dejo soñar, porque no diré nada, pero me encanta verlos pensar, así que por favor, sigue con tus comentarios.¿Y, te parece bien que Dick llegue a sentir algo por Rachel?. Besos recibidos y enviados los de respuesta. Saludos._

**Capítulo XI:** ¡Haz que todo termine!

_**-Esto es estúpido-**_ alegó con tono molesto Tom Marks sentado en la cama de su habitación.

_**-Estúpida es tu actitud-**_ contestó una molesta Rachel Roth, quién se encontraba de pie frente a Tom cruzada de brazos, mirándolo fijamente con ojos furiosos _**– Heriste sus sentimientos. El estaba ilusionado con todo esto. Pasamos toda la mañana decorando la casa, para que vengas tú y planees sacar llevar todo a la basura…-**_

_**-¿Entonces fue tu idea?- **_preguntó Tom levantando una ceja y mirándola con mirada penetrante _**– Toda esta estupidez de adornar la casa, festejar navidad…-**_

_**-¿Y qué si fue mi idea Tom? - **_

Tom comenzó a intentar deprender los puños de su camisa.

_**-Aquí no festejamos navidad Rachel. Solemos ir a cenas durante noche buena, a veces intercambiamos regalos, pero nada más. Y hasta hace un tiempo, eso no te importaba…- **_contestó Tom intentando calmarse.

_**-Le importa a Ryan-**_contestó Rachel sumamente dolida.

_**- Ryan es solo un niño – **_respondió elevando la voz.

_**-¡Es por eso que le importa ¡-**_ gritó Rachel _**– Es un niño. Quiere divertirse, festejar. Quiere tener la posibilidad de pasar una verdadera navidad con su familia aunque sea una vez en su vida. Pero eso parece no importarles.**_

_**-Mira, mi padre dijo que llegaría pronto, sería bueno que te encargaras de desaparecer todas estas cosas antes que llegue – **_dijo Tom como si lo que Rachel acababa de decir no tuviese importancia.

Rachel miró el reloj. Eran las seis y media de la tarde de la tarde. Tom, como mucho, habría llegado a casa al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes. Como siempre, se habían demorada con el trabajo, al igual que su padre.

Eso era algo a lo que Rachel se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. No le molestaba en absoluto, o al menos, hasta hace un tiempo no lo hacía. Quizás Ryan logró contagiarle un poco de su molestia.

_**-No lo haré –**_ respondió con mirada desafiante, aun cruzada de brazos. Tom rió y eso la molestó aún más. Él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Rachel.

_**-A veces eres tan testaruda, pero no siempre terminarás ganando-**_ sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Rachel en un intento por besarla, pero ella lo esquivó apartándose del lugar.

_**-Esta vez lo haré Tom-**_ dijo, y luego salió de la habitación. Al encontrarse en el pasillo, vio que la puerta del cuarto de Ryan se cerró con brusquedad, como si el niño hubiese estado escuchando detrás de la puerta y hubiese corrido a su habitación al sentir pasos acercándose.

No le extrañó, y quiso acercarse a la habitación del niño para ver que se encontrara bien, pero cambio de parecer al ver que Tom salió detrás de ella, aún queriendo hablar.

Cambiando de rumbo, Rachel se dirigió a las escaleras. _**–No tengo las mínimas ganas de seguir la discusión-**_ aclaró Rachel.

_**-Yo tampoco, porque es estúpido seguir con esto-**_ contesto Tom bajando la escalera a su lado.

Rachel se mantuvo en seco y lo observó como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Tom también se paró pero pareció no inmutarse ante la fría mirada de Rachel.

_**-¿Acaso todo lo contrario a ti te parece estúpido?-**_ dijo elevando la voz y comenzando a bajar nuevamente la escalera.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al living y así se mantuvieron por unos minutos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que un hombre los observaba a corta distancia, riendo.

_**-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-**_ contestó Tom molesto.

_**-Ustedes-**_ sonrió Jack _**- ¿Por qué tanto griterío?-**_

Tom hizo un ademán moviendo las manos, como si con aquel gesto quisiera abarcar toda la sala.

_**-¿Notas algo diferente?-**_

_**- Sí, un árbol, guirnaldas… Nada mal eh-**_ contestó Jack como si nada.

Rachel elevó su mentón dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Tom, frunció el ceño.

_**-Esto no puede estar aquí-**_ se apuró a decir Tom _**– Rachel no quiere entender, explícaselo –**_

_**- Son solo adornos –**_ contestó tranquilamente Jack _**– Tom, deja que tu prometida ocupe su lugar en esta casa sin tanto espamento-**_ rió Jack.

Rachel lo miró algo confundida. Tom enarcó una ceja.

_**-Rachel debe sentir la necesidad de celebrar la navidad, ¿no? Después de todo es una mujer, y las mujeres se dejan llevar por todas esas cursilerías-**_

_**-No son cursilerías- **_contestó rápidamente Rachel _**– Y no lo hago por mí, sino por Ryan.**_

Esta vez, fue Jack quién se mostró confundido.

_**-El es solo un niño- **_explicó Rachel con total seguridad en su voz _**– Y hay varias cosas que muere por decir, pero aún no se anima-**_

_**-Bueno, supongo que unos adornos no hacen daño a nadie –**_ contestó Jack.

_**-¿Qué vendrá después? Reunirnos con velas alrededor del árbol a cantar villancicos-**_ dijo irónicamente Tom. Rachel lo miro y se mordió el labio, como si había algo que aún no había dicho.

-_**Debes estar bromeando- **_dijo Tom mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_**-No, no es lo que dijiste-**_ se apuró a aclarar Rachel _**– Pero…-**_

_**-¿Pero?... Vamos, habla sin miedo- **_la animó Jack.

_**-Ryan quiere un perro como regalo de navidad-**_ continuó, esperando que la suerte que tuvo con el decorado sea la misma para con el regalo.

Jack rió _**– Repito las palabras de Tom: Debes estar bromeando-**_

_**-Absolutamente no- **_contestó Tom

_**- Pero una mascota no es mucho problema. Además Ryan prometió cuidar de él…-**_ intentó Rachel.

_**-Ryan es un niño- **_contestó secamente Tom.

_**- Te ha dicho eso solo para que accedas a cumplir su deseo, luego serán Marie y las demás quienes acabarán ocupándose de él, y ya tienen demasiado entre nosotros y la mansión, y de seguro tienen que cuidar de ellos mismos también- **_aclaró Jack.

_**-Yo lo ayudaría, lo cuidaríamos juntos-**_ trató de persuadirlos

_**-El hospital te mantiene ocupada, además, la boda se acerca y tendrás mucho que organizar- **_dijo Jack continuando con las excusas_**- Además, ¿qué pasaría con el perro cuando Ryan vuelva al internado? Allí las reglas son estrictas, y no permiten animales…-**_

Rachel respiró profundo_**.- ¿Tanto problemas por una simple mascota?-**_ pensó para ella misma.

_**-Ryan no está feliz en aquel lugar-**_ contestó rápidamente _**– Él quiere estar aquí, con ustedes-**_

_**-No quiero faltarte el respeto Rachel, pero ya se ha hablado antes de este tema, y no hay posibilidad de volver a abordarlo- **_contestó secamente Jack.

A comparación de unos cuantos minutos atrás, ahora había un destello de triunfo en los ojos de Tom.

_**-Hoy ha sido un día cansador, pido disculpas, pero me retiraré a descansar unos momentos antes de la cena- **_Jack les dio la espalda y subió por las escaleras.

Rachel esperó a que desapareciera totalmente de la vista para volver a hablar.

_**-No puedo creerlo-**_ contesto furiosa mirando a Tom _**– No eres capaz de apoyarme ni una sola vez- **_

_**-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- **_preguntó Tom _**– Ya conoces mi posición con respecto al tema-**_

_**-¡Es tu hermano!-**_ respondió enérgicamente Rachel _**– Es tu familia, y te necesita. Al menos a alguno de ustedes-**_

_**-Yo no pedí que naciera-**_ contestó secamente Tom.

Un silencio se produjo entre ellos. Rachel lo miró asombrada. No entendía como él fue capaz de decir aquellas palabras tan atroces. Estaba dispuesta a reprenderlo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero de pronto sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y se sintió algo mareada.

Tom notó que su rostro se había puesto algo pálido, y se acercó a ella apoyando su mano en su hombro.

_**-¿Estás bien Rach?-**_

_**-No me toques –**_ contestó Rachel apartando furiosa la mano de su hombro. Por suerte, el mareo pareció desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, dándole la oportunidad de empezar a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

_**-¿Dónde vas?-**_ preguntó Tom impaciente.

Rachel observó el gran reloj del living, el cuál marcaba las siete y cuarto de la noche. Aún faltaba bastante para la reunión de las nueve en la mansión Wayne, pero definitivamente no tenía ganas de quedarse allí.

_**-Salgo-**_ contestó cortante _**– Tengo una reunión del hospital- **_

_**-¿A estas horas? Hoy era tu día libre – **_

_**- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú eres el único capaz de pasarte el día en tu oficina? O quizás no es ningún trabajo para ti- **_dijo mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente frenética _**- Seguro tu y tú secretaria se divierten muchísimo…-**_

Tom río _**– Sigues con lo mismo…-**_

Rachel hizo que no lo escucho, y se apresuró a salir de la casa. En el momento que bajó el primer escalón de la entrada, se arrepintió. Hacia muchísimo frío y se había olvidado de tomar su abrigo.

Toco el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans viendo si se encontraban las llaves de su auto y se sintió realmente aliviada al ver que estaban allí.

_**-Perfecto-**_ dijo en voz baja, casi para sí misma.

Realmente no quería volver a entrar allí, al menos no por varias horas. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero en el transcurso del viaje de la Mansión Marks hasta el Gotham Hospital.

En su primera semana se le habían juntado algunas historias clínicas que escribir y organizar, así que esa era la excusa perfecta para retirarse a buscar un poco de paz en el hospital hasta que fuese la hora de presentarse en la Mansión Wayne.

Estacionó en el sector reservado para quienes trabajaban allí, y fue directo a buscar las historias. Luego se esto, se retiro a la sala de descanso y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a los casilleros para organizar su trabajo.

Luego de estar un largo periodo allí acomodada, viendo como algunos médicos y enfermera, que no conocía debido a que no les había tocado trabajar ningún turno juntos aún, entraban a tomar un descanso o a servirse una taza de café, por fin terminó el trabajó.

Cuando se estaba levantando lista para marcharse, entró una enfermera de rostro familiar.

**-¿Doctora Roth?-** preguntó tímidamente la chica.

**- Si-** contestó Rachel enseguida, curiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

_**-Hay un joven que presenta una pequeña herida cortante en la mano. No es complicado, solo necesitará unos cuantos puntos, pero los demás doctores están con casos más graves. ¿No le molestaría tomarlo a su cargo?-**_

Rachel sacó su celular y observó la hora: las ocho y veinte de la noche. Podía alcanzar a tomar aquel caso y para las nueve lograr quedar libre.

_**-Creo que no hay problema –**_ dijo mientras comenzó a seguir a la enfermera por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrarse frente a una cortina verde que no tardó en correr. Al encontrarse con el paciente, la enfermera siguió camino.

_**-Hola, soy la doctora Roth –**_ dijo tomando una banqueta que se encontraba junto a la cama y sentándose enfrente del hombre. Enseguida se limitó a observar la herida que el paciente traía en la mano.

_**-Hola-**_ contestó el joven de aproximadamente su misma edad. A pesar de estar sentado, se veía que era bastante alto. Llevaba anteojos que se encargaban de remarcar las expresiones de unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello era de un castaño claro, el cual estaba prolijamente peinado. No sabía por qué, pero a Rachel le dio la impresión que se trataba de alguien inteligente, quizás por los anteojos.

_**-No necesitaré más de cinco puntos –**_ aseguró el joven, como si estuviese seguro de eso.

Rachel, luego de observar la herida y corroborar las palabras del joven, y mientras preparaba los instrumentos para comenzar la sutura, no dudó en preguntar.

_**-¿Médico? – **_

El joven río _**– Cerca-**_ contestó.

Rachel levantó una ceja curiosa ante la respuesta del joven, pero no iba a preguntar nada más si el paciente no lo había dicho hasta ahora.

-_**Va a sentir un pequeño pinchazo-**_ dijo mientras aplicaba la anestesia en el área de de la herida.

_**-Soy veterinario**_- volvió a hablar el joven mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor. Rachel solo se limitó a mirarlo y continuar con su trabajo.

_**- Trabajo en la Veterinaria ubicada frente a la plaza principal –**_ siguió el joven, intentando establecer una conversación.

Rachel se dio cuenta que no podría quedarse callada hasta terminar con su trabajo, así que para no mostrarse descortés, intento seguir la conversación.

_**-No sabía que había una veterinaria allí – **_

_**-Nos estamos mudando, es nueva-**_ explicó el joven _**– Y tuve un problema con unas peceras. Por suerte estaban vacías –**_ explicó el joven.

-_**Ya veo –**_ se limitó a decir Rachel.

_**-Por cierto, soy Dylan Baker. Le daría la mano, pero cómo ve, esta es mi mano derecha – **_bromeó.

_**-Puedo verlo-**_ sonrió Rachel _**- Y…asunto terminado –**_ dijo dando la última puntada mientras vendaba su mano.

_**- Casi nada –**_ sonrió el joven.

_**-En una semana podrán retirarle los puntos – **_contestó gentilmente Rachel.

_**-Gracias –**_ sonrió el joven mientras comenzaba a colocarse nuevamente su abrigo, y eso fue lo último que Rachel vio de él, porque se dispuso a tomar el camino contrarió para salir del hospital.

Sacó el celular y volvió a fijarse nuevamente la hora: las nueve menos diez. A estas alturas podía decirse que solo si se apuraba podría llegar con solo un mínimo retraso, pero el día parecía no estar de su lado.

_**-Doctora Roth, me asombra encontrarla en este turno, especialmente cuando es su día libre-**_ dijo la voz de un hombre a las espaldas de Rachel. Ella se giró y se encontró con el rostro amable del Dr. Mc Cain.

_**-Dr. Mc Cain- **_respondió la joven_**- Vine a terminar unas historias y luego…-**_

_**-Ah… ya veo- **_contestó el doctor mientras se acercaba a la joven- _**La gran equivocación de los nuevos: su pasión por salvar vidas.-**_ rió – _**Déjeme decirle que eso es algo que solo se aprende con el tiempo. Cada cual cumple con su turno, no puede estar a disposición del hospital cada vez que necesiten de su ayuda. Uno no es un superhéroe…-**_

Rachel rió, especialmente por la última frase _**– Sin embargo, este tampoco es su turno –**_ le recordó Rachel, observando el agotado rostro de médico.

El Dr. Mc Cain sonrió _**– Eso es otra cosa que aprende con el tiempo: todo lo que acabo de decir, es mentira.- **_rió_**- Cuanto más tiempo uno pase aquí…-**_

_**-…más trabajo costará salir- **_terminó la joven.

_**-Veo que eres una gran oyente, jovencita**_- contestó con orgullo.

-_**Sólo de lo que me gusta oír –**_ contestó Rachel también con una sonrisa _**- Lo lamento, pero…-**_

_**- Vete, o ya sabes, luego no podrás salir-**_ rió el Doctor Mc Cain.

_**-Adiós Dr. Mc Cain-**_ saludó con una sonrisa, y luego, se apresuró rápidamente hacia la salida. AL llegar por fin a su auto se dio cuenta que estaba realmente atrasada y que el clima, por supuesto, tampoco estaba de su lado. Solo a ella se le ocurría salir en invierno sin abrigo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Wayne, ya eran las nueve y veinte de la noche, por lo tanto, contaba con veinte minutos de retraso.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta esperando que rápidamente alguien la recibiese, ya que estaba comenzando a congelarse. Para su suerte, Alfred acudió enseguida a su llamado.

_**-Señorita Roth, la están esperando –**_ contestó el mayordomo dándole pie para que entrase.

Nunca antes Rachel sintió tanta alegría por entrar a una casa. Al seguir el recorrido que Alfred le mostraba hacia el comedor, vi que la chimenea del living se encontraba encendida, y eso le daba un primordial ambiente cálido al resto de la casa.

Cuando comenzaron a acercarse al comedor, comenzó a sentir voces, especialmente dos que pudo distinguir fácilmente…

_**-Y así termina nuestra historia – **_dijo Gar Logan como si hubiese terminado de contar la historia más maravillosa de todo el mundo.

_**-Claro que Bestita divagó un poco, ya que como habrán notado, no es muy reconocido-**_ dijo la voz de Víctor Stone, un poco más seria, pero Rachel ya lo conocía. Era el típico tono que Cyborg siempre usaba para sacar de los cabales a Beast Boy.

_**-Sí lo soy, solo que estas personas no miran mucho cine, ni tele –**_ aclaró Gar.

_**-Exacto, y lamentablemente se perdieron tu grandísima actuación de extra sin línea en cinco películas y tu grandioso comercial sobre el mal aliento- **_comentó irónicamente Cyborg.

_**-¡Los mejores papeles llegan con el tiempo!-**_ se defendió Gar.

_**-Hace siete años que vengo oyendo eso –**_ contestó Víctor.

Se sintió una risa general y las voces de Víctor y Garfield peleando entre ellos, y luego, la seria voz de Bárbara intentando poner todo en orden.

_**-¿Qué les parece si volvemos al asunto de suma importancia?- **_

Justo en ese momento, Alfred hizo presencia seguido por Rachel. Como era de esperarse, todos fijaron su mirada en los recién llegados.

Rachel les dio una rápida mirada. En la punta de la larga mesa se encontraba Bruce, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Olliver Queen, junto a él Roy Harper, y a su lado Cassandra Cain. Al lado derecho de Bruce, se encontraba Bárbara Gordon, y luego le seguían Cyborg, Dick y Gar.

_**-Lamento llegar tarde-**_ dijo Rachel sintiéndose algo cohibida por las miradas.

_**-No hay problema, toma asiento-**_ dijo Bruce señalando el asiento sobrante junto a Cassie.

_**-Quizás quieras sentarte aquí-**_ dijo apresuradamente Gar señalando su propio asiento. Los demás solo lo observaron, pero Dick lo fulminó con la mirada.

_**-Aquí está bien-**_ dijo Rachel mientras tomaba su lugar.

-_**Llegaste justo…-**_ dijo Gar .

_**-En realidad, te perdiste las historias de Olliver, Dick, Víctor y Gar –**_ comentó secamente Bárbara.

_**-Me pondré al tanto- **_contestó del mismo modo Rachel.

_**-Quizás te gustaría continuar a ti-**_ dijo Víctor mirándola, luego, dio una sonrisa casi fingida. No supo por qué, pero Rachel no se sintió bien con la propuesta. Bueno, no solo fue la propuesta, sino la forma en la cual Víctor lo dijo, lo que hizo que Rachel se sintiese contrariada.

_**-Oh, no se olviden que era mi turno-**_ contestó rápidamente Bruce, adivinando el estado de la chica. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia la punta de la mesa, esperando que la historia empezase.

_**-No puedo agregar nada nuevo de los ataques, lamento decirlo-**_ prosiguió Bruce_**- y mi historia es la menos interesante-**_

_**-Vamos, la historia del fabuloso Batman post héroe debe ser fabulosa-**_ dijo Beast Boy, comentario que hizo reír a Bruce.

_**-Mira Gar, mi identidad siempre fue secreta. No fue un cambio, y Batman siempre vivió bajo Bruce, o mejor dicho, al revés. Bueno, ya no sé cuál va primero- **_aclaró. _**– Lo que sí puede decirle, es que de la misma forma que reprodujeron sus ataques, reprodujeron nuestras armas-**_

_**-Personas como Batman, Olliver, Roy, Dick, Cassie y yo, al no tener superpoderes, es decir, nuestra energía activa es similar a la de los humanos, debieron de buscar una forma de ataque hacia nosotros.**_

_**-Si bien, hubiese sido fácil reproducir el rayo de Cyborg o los poderes de Raven, por ejemplo- **_prosiguió Bruce_** – **_**nuestras armas no lo son. Son únicas. Nosotros mismos nos encargamos de ellas-**

**-Y eso es lo que nos hace pensar que hay todo un equipo sofisticado trabajando detrás de esto.-** siguió Bárbara _**– Imitaron a la perfección armas como las que comúnmente usaban Dick o Batman, demasiado inteligente-**_

_**-Los mismos poderes y armas que antes los defendían, eran ahora los que los atacaban-**_ dijo Víctor_**- visto desde ese modo, yo también nos temería.**_

Bruce miró a Rachel, y ella entendió lo que quería.

_**-Mi historia es…lo mismo- **_dijo Rachel. Ahora, la mirada de todos, volvieron hacia ella, cosa que la estaba empezando a molestar.

_**-Yo...-**_ sintió una pequeña puntada en la sien que la distrajo por un momento-_** Yo estaba con ellos – **_dijo mirando a Gar, Dick y Víctor.

_**-Pero en un momento nos separamos-**_ contestó serio Víctor _**- ¿Qué ocurrió?-**_

Rachel lo miró extrañada _**– Nos distribuimos en grupos por la ciudad…-**_ prosiguió.

_**-No me refiero a eso, sino cuando nos dejamos de ver-**_ contestó secamente Víctor.

_**- Querrás decir cuando muchos se retiraron…-**_ lo corrigió Rachel molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

_**-Víctor-**_ lo frenó Dick antes de que este contestase. _**– Prosigue Rach-**_

_**-Sí, prosigue "Rach"- **_repitió sonriente Gar, repitiendo irónicamente la última palabra de Dick.

Rachel frunció el ceño empezando a pensar que fue una equivocación el haber asistido. De pronto, el dolor de su cabeza comenzó a crecer y apareció nuevamente el mare, pero igual continúo.

_**-Algunos nos quedamos… pero la situación fue difícil, y al final, nos marchamos todos-**_

Bárbara notó que en ese momento Roy miraba fijamente a Rachel, y cuando terminó aquella frase, Rachel echó una rápida mirada a Roy. Eso no hacía más que asegurar la hipótesis de Bárbara: Roy y Rachel estaban ocultando algo.

_**-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-**_ preguntó Bruce gentilmente.

_**-Busque un lugar para asentarme, y surgió Ciudad Gótica. Entré a la escuela de Medicina, y aquí estoy- **_se apuro a decir Rachel. La cabeza estaba matándola. De pronto, apareció como si nada en su mente una figura algo borrosa, varios puntos de diferentes colores titilando... Y rápidamente desapareció.

_**-Bien, prosigue con tu historia Bárbara-**_ dijo Bruce dando por terminada la historia de Rachel.

_**-Bien, Yo…-**_

_**-Lo siento-**_ dijo Rachel parándose rápidamente _**– Necesito ausentarme por unos segundos, ¿podrían decirme dónde se encuentra el baño?-**_

_**-Te mostraré el camino- **_dijeron casi al unísono Dick y Gar, poniéndose de pie, pero como Gar se encontraba más cerca de la salida, fue quién terminó haciendo el trabajo de guía.

_**-Estamos felices que estés aquí-**_ dijo Gar cuando ya habían salido del comedor y se encontraban en el camino hacia el baño_**- pensamos que no vendrías-**_

Rachel no emitió sonido alguno. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, al igual que esa sensación de mareo. Comenzaba a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y que el piso se desasía a medida que iba dejando sus pasos atrás-

_**-¿Estás bien?-**_ dijo Gar una vez que llegaron y se volteo a observar a una pálida Rachel.

_**-Sí, no tardaré- **_dijo apresurándose a entrar en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se sostuvo del lavado.

Cada vez, el dolor de cabeza era más potente. Otra vez la imagen de esas luces, pero esta vez más nítidas. El mareo parecía no dar marcha atrás. Ahora, otra imagen: Azarath desierta y en ruinas. Otra puntada en la cabeza. Las imágenes parecían seguir viniendo. Un demonio rojo: su padre. Rachel empezó a sentir que algo no andaba bien. Otra imagen: Galletas de jengibre. Empezó a sentir voces, había algo que sonaba como una canción de cuna, y luego, una voz gritando: ¡Haz que todo termine! No, definitivamente, no podía soportarlo más, el dolor era demasiado.

Se aferro de los bordes del lavamanos en un último intento, pero no pudo hacer nada. Una última imagen: una puerta blanca con las letras JT en bronce y luego, el ruido de su propia cabeza sobre el piso del baño hizo que todo terminase y ella quedase allí tendida.

---

EL timbre de la mansión Wayne sonó con insistencia. Bruce, preocupado, se acercó junto a Alfred a la puerta.

Una mujer pelirroja se precipitó hacia el interior de la casa.

_**-¡Se lo llevaron!-**_ dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a Bruce. En ese momento, Víctor, Bárbara, Cassie, Olliver y Roy aparecieron en escena para contemplar como Bruce acompañaba hacia al living una mujer no muy alta, de cabello corto y, lo más importante, de una inminente figura que sin duda, delataba fielmente que estaba embarazada. Parecía no dejar de llorar, y solo repetía una única frase: _**-¡Se lo llevaron!**_

Víctor y Roy se miraron. Había algo en el rostro de aquella joven sumamente familiar…

_**-¿Es…?-**_ comenzó a hablar Roy Harper.

_**-Sí, definitivamente es ella-**_ dijo Víctor, y ambos se apuraron a aproximársele.


	12. Capítulo XII: Defensor de pecados

**Notas:** _No, Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni mucho menos, todo es gracias a DC comics._

_Al ser gran fanática tanto de las historietas, como de la serie animada, usare datos de ambos, e intentare combinarlos para mayor diversión, tanto del autor (léase yo XD) como del lector._

_**Linda-RavStar**__: Ay, mi acosadora favorita *_* Si todos los acosadores fueran como ti, acosar personas no estaría penado por la ley. Jajaja. MI dulce amiguita, quien se preocupa siempre por mi y por mi fic ( claro, mas por lo segundos, pero como soy quien lo escribe, merezco algo de cariño, ¿no?.¿Que pasará con la galletitas de jengibre? Pues, solo yo lo sé :)_

_**Son Hibiki:**__ El odio a Tom parece ser general. Jaja. Lamento haberte causado tantas dudas, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo. Espero pronto tu comentario sobre él. Y, ¡Dios! No hay nada que me guste menos que la pareja de Robin y Star, aunque ningún tipo de romance debe de ser menospreciado. _

_**Kiara:**__ Pues sí, ¿no? Rachel tiene muchísimas formas de actuar, pero podría decirse que es nueva en eso de manejar sentimientos. Uno nace con esa cualidad, ella la conquistó luego de vencer a su padre. Es normal que a veces le cueste diferenciar sus sentimientos y formas de actuar. Por otra parte, adoro a Ryan. Me encanta escribir las partes en las que él y Rachel interactúan. Gracias por tus palabras, tu preocupación y tus consejos. Espero nuevos comentarios._

_**ravengrayson1luzalyce**__**: **__me alegra que tengas cuenta. Aquí tienes el capitulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado y no defraudarte. Enormes abrazos._

_**Gatita_Gótica**__: Gracias por tus Reviews! Pues sí, ¿verdad? Es interesante que Tom y Rachel peleen. Todas las parejas lo hacen. Pero Tom y Rachel son especiales, y parece que su relación es así. Tarde mucho, lo lamento, pero aquí esta._

_**Lucía (y sus amigos**__): Gracias por pasar chicos!!!! Su mensaje me encanto y me saco varias sonrisas. Espero verlos prontito. Y dile a Ikki que lamento lo de Argent. Se que varios ya no están, pero eso es el ser superhéroes, ¿no? Uno lucha por el bien de los demás, no por uno mismo, y a veces, aunque a mi pesar , ese es el precio que deben de pagar: sus propias vidas. Argent fue una mártir, es verdad, pero, si solo los odiaran y todos estuviesen vivitos y coleando ¿de dónde sacarían las fuerzas para seguir luchando? Besos, te espero pronto._

_Ahora si, aquí mi capítulo mas largo y hasta ahora, mi favorito. Se que quizás les pueda no gustar, pero me divertí tanto haciéndolo…Sufrí mucho, porque pensaba en ustedes. Tenía miedo que se enojaran por ciertas acciones, me insultaran o lo que fuese. Pero bueno, me anime, y de eso salió el capitulo maaaaaaaaas largo y uno de los más interesantes hasta el momento. Los adoro! Saludos._

_PD: El título es mi favorito hasta ahora ;)_

**Capítulo XII**: Defensor de Pecados

_EL timbre de la mansión Wayne sonó con insistencia. Bruce, preocupado, se acercó junto a Alfred a la puerta._

_Una mujer pelirroja se precipitó hacia el interior de la casa._

_**-¡Se lo llevaron!-**__ dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a Bruce. En ese momento, Víctor, Bárbara, Cassie, Olliver y Roy aparecieron en escena para contemplar como Bruce acompañaba hacia al living una mujer no muy alta, de cabello corto y, lo más importante, de una inminente figura que sin duda, delataba fielmente que estaba embarazada. Parecía no dejar de llorar, y solo repetía una única frase: __**-¡Se lo llevaron!**_

_Víctor y Roy se miraron. Había algo en el rostro de aquella joven sumamente familiar…_

_**-¿Es…?-**__ comenzó a hablar Roy Harper._

_**-Sí, definitivamente es ella-**__ dijo Víctor, y ambos se apuraron a aproximársele._

**-¿Qué ocurrió?-** preguntó Víctor con tono de asombro.

**- Nos atacaron, destrozaron la casa... no sé qué ocurrió, ni que querían… -** contestó en un estado casi frenético – **Deben de encontrarlo, por favor. Ustedes deben saber que hacer-**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó asombrado Roy – **¿Se llevaron a Kid-Flash?-**

Hubo un silencio durante el que todos se miraron sin saber que decir, mirando como Jynx seguía llorando. Parecía que nadie se había percatado del inminente abdomen, hasta que la vieron quitarse por completo el abrigo.

**-Intenta tranquilizarte-** dijo Bruce tomándola por los hombros**. – Si no nos explicas que ocurrió, nadie podrá ayudarte. **

En ese momento, Gar se sumo al grupo.

-**Sentí gritos y…-** se detuvo mirando a la joven y los rostros de preocupación de los demás.

**- Kid –Flash desapareció –** dijo Robin intentando explicar la confusión que había en los ojos de Gar.

**-Estábamos en casa-** comenzó a explicar la joven**- Y…golpearon la puerta y… nos atacaron-** los ojos de Jynx comenzaron a estallar en lágrimas nuevamente. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó**– Yo lo ataque, y quedo herido. Fue por mi culpa-** Las palabras fueron dichas acentuando el Yo y el Mi de las oraciones. Todos los que se encontraban allí intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

**-¿Tú atacaste a Kid-Flash?-** preguntó Bárbara frunciendo el ceño.

Jynx se la observó aun llorando. Varias veces intentó decir algo, pero solo abría y cerraba su boca, balbuceando sílabas que jamás llegaban a convertirse en palabras.

**-No quise hacerlo, pero fue como que mi poder rebotase –** contestó finalmente Jynx y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

No hacía falta que nadie aclarase nada más, todos sabían de que se trataba. Cassie salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Bruce acarició la cabeza de la joven intentando tranquilizarla. Al poco tiempo, Cassie apareció nuevamente en el lugar con un vaso de agua y se lo entrego a Jynx. Ella lo tomo y dio un sorbo. Todos pudieron notar como el agua dentro del vaso se movía debido al estado de conmoción de Jynx.

**-Estas aquí ahora –** dijo Bruce

**-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarte-** agregó Cyborg, mientras observó a los demás. Estos asintieron y volvieron a fijar la vista en Jynx.

El único que no lo hizo fue Dick. Notó que faltaba alguien y se acerco minuciosamente a Gar.

**-¿Dónde está Rachel?-** le preguntó casi en el oído.

**-Sigue en el baño-** contestó Beast Boy algo confundido por la situación **- ¿La voy a buscar?-**

**-Voy yo-** contestó Dick. Beast Boy solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco más al lugar donde Jynx se encontraba.

Dick salió tranquilamente de la habitación, sin que nadie lo notase ya que estaban demasiados ocupados entre la conmoción de Jynx y las suyas mismas.

Se dirigió tranquilamente por el pasillo que lo guiaba hacia el baño.

**-Rachel, hay noticias, aunque nada buenas ¿puedes apurarte?-** dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el borde del umbral. Luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez, golpeo la puerta antes de hablar.

**-Rachel, ¿Estás bien?-** dijo con un tono un poco más alto. AL no obtener respuesta alguna, pensó que quizás había aprovechado todo la distracción para escapar. Se encogió de hombros y se disponía a volver algo molesto, pero luego volvió a pensar que si Raven se había reunido con ellos aquella noche, no iba a estropearlo huyendo, o al menos, eso era lo que él deseaba. Si ella demostraba que estaba de su lado, los demás tendrían fe en ella, o mejor dicho, el estaría seguro en su fe hacia ella y así él mismo se encargaría que los demás le tomaran confianza.

Volvió con pasos dudosos hacia la puerta del baño **- ¿Raven?-** dijo mientras volvía a golpear la puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta, tomó el picaporte y comenzó a girarlo lentamente. Para su suerte, esta se encontraba sin llave o traba alguna, de igual forma, la escena con la cual se encontró era contraria a todo lo que esperaba.

**-¡Dios, Raven!-** dijo en el momento que corría a socorrer a la muchacha que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Al acercarse, se asustó de lo pálida que lucía. Se arrodilló junto a ella y trató de reincorporarla mientras usaba sus brazos como sostén. En esos momentos, vi que el costado izquierdo de su frente tenía un pequeño corte y se encontraba con una hinchazón bastante notable.

Con su mano, corrió cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara. En ese momento notó que estaba comenzando a despertar, lo cual fue un completo alivio.

Lentamente, Rachel comenzó a abrir los ojos**. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué…pasó?-** preguntó bastante perturbada, mientras intentaba que sus ojos lograsen acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz del lugar.

**-Lo mismo me preguntó yo. Te encontré aquí…desfallecida** – contestó Dick bastante confundido y aún sosteniéndola con sus brazos.

Rachel intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero un potente mareo y una punzada en su sien hicieron que se tambalease, recordándole un poco la situación por la cual había terminada así. Dick, quién se había levantado aún más rápido que ella, le sirvió nuevamente de sostén.

**-Cuidado-** contestó en el momento que la volvió a sostener para evitar que se cayese. Rachel se aferro a su brazo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. **-¿Te encuentras mareada?-** preguntó Dick observándola con preocupación. Rachel solo se limitó a asentir, mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

**-Está bien, entonces, vamos a sentarnos por aquí-** dijo mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta el borde de la bañera y la sentaba cuidadosamente allí. **–No te caigas-** dijo mientras rápidamente se alejo unos pasos y tomó una de las toallas que allí había. Humedeció una parte y volvió a donde Rachel se encontraba.

Cuidadosamente limpio la frente de Rachel, esperando también que el agua fría aliviase un poco la hinchazón.

**-¿Qué pasó Rave?-** preguntó mirándola fijamente, aún preocupada.

Rachel titubeó por unos segundos **– Yo… No tengo idea**- contestó con total sinceridad, aferrándose con sus manos al borde de la bañera. Luego de unos segundos, se llevó la mano a la frente, al lugar del golpe.

-**Auch**- dijo al sentir una punzada de dolor cuando posó su mano tercamente sobre la herida. Recien en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en aquel lugar y comprendió el por qué de la acción de Dick.

**-Despacio-** dijo Dick mientras hacía que Rachel sacase su mano para poner nuevamente la toalla en aquel lugar**. – Te lastimaste al caer**- le aclaró.

**- Había alguien –** dijo Rachel sumamente confundida, mientras recordaba lo que había visto segundos antes de desmayarse.

La expresión del rostro de Dick cambió súbitamente.

**-¿Alguien te atacó?-** preguntó con un tono de preocupación sumamente elevado.

**-No –** aclaró rápidamente Rachel. Su voz parecía débil y confusa. Se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar y fijó la vista en Dick. Este la miró nervioso, temiendo de lo que fuera a decir, ya que en la sala parecía haber demasiado caos como para sumarle el que alguien haya atacado dentro de la mansión. Aún así, lo que Rachel dijo, lo preocupó muchísimo más que si se tratara de lo anterior.

**-Había alguien en mi mente-** terminó la joven, en el momento que una lágrima comenzaba a caer por su mejilla, aunque no tardó demasiado en ser absorbida por la mano de Dick.

---

**-¿Estas mejor?-** preguntó Bruce mientras acaricio el cabello de Jynx en actitud paternal.

Jynx se limitó a asentir, mientras acaricio con un gesto protector su vientre.

**-¿De cuánto estás, Jynx?-** preguntó Bárbara refiriéndose al evidente estado de Jynx.

**-Siete meses -** dijo mientras lo seguía acariciando con ternura. Evidentemente, estaba feliz con su futuro bebé, pues luego de decir el tiempo de embarazo, una sonrisa siguió las palabras.

**-Jynx, escucha, necesitamos que nos digas absolutamente todo. Ahora que estas calmada, necesitamos que no obvies ningún detalle **– volvió a hablar Bárbara.

**- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ustedes?-** preguntó Olliver, quien se encontraba algo distante del grupo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared.

Jynx lo observó desde donde se encontraba. Su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente. **– Wally usó sus poderes, y esa misma noche…- **sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente.

Todos se miraron entre ello.

**-Entonces…la hipótesis era cierta.-** dijo Cyborg.

**- Quizás siga siendo una hipótesis, pero…-** comenzó a explicar Bárbara.

-**No nos confiemos-** terminó Bruce **– Si ubican por la energía de los poderes, no podemos usarlos**-

**-¿Y cómo rescatarán a Wally?-** preguntó rápidamente al grupo. **– Quienes se lo llevaron, no eran simples humanos- **terminó la chica.

**- Jynx**- comenzó a hablar Roy – **por ahora, no solo Kid-Flash está desaparecido**- explicó.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, demostrando el temor que encerraba su cuerpo. **- ¿Quién más?-**

**-No sabemos nada de Star-** dijo Beast Boy sumamente apenado.

Jynx posó la vista en aquel joven rubio por primera vez desde que estaba en la mansión. Frunció el ceño tratando de saber de quién se trataba, ya que el tono en el que mencionó a Star podía indicar que se trataba de alguien que la conocía. Pero…si fue un titán, ¿de quién se trataba?-

**-Eh…¿Jynx, pasa algo?-** preguntó Gar en el momento que empezó a incomodarse con la mirada curiosa de la joven sobre él.

Jynx se quedó asombrada por unos segundos **- ¿Beast Boy?-** dijo ya habiendo eliminado la mayoría de las opciones.

**-Eh…sí-** contestó confundido Gar.

**-No eres verde-** dijo Jynx, con un tono que podía interpretarse como si no ser verde fuera lo más extraño del mundo. Bueno, tratándose de Beast Boy y de alguien que lo veía luego de tantos años, si era anormal que no fuese verde.

_**-¿Por qué en todos los re-encuentros la mayoría de las personas actúan así?-**_ comentó Gar con un tono de tristeza e indignación, recordando también el asombro de Raven y de la mayoría de los chicos.

**-Bruce, necesitamos usar la Baticomputadora**- dijo Bárbara, comenzando a retroceder con su silla de ruedas.

**-Esta bien, trasladémonos a la Baticueva- **dijo Bruce **- ¡Alfred!-** llamó elevando la voz.

El viejo mayordomo no tardó en aparecer, después de tantos años, seguía tan ágil como siempre, dispuesto a complacer a Bruce ante toda situación.

**-¿Si señor Wayne?-**preguntó Alfred

**-Podrías guiar a todos a la Baticueva, por favor**- contestó Bruce mientras todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie para seguir al mayordomo. Alfred asintió y todos se pusieron en marcha. En el momento que Jynx se levantó, Bruce quiso detenerla.

-**Quizás te vendría bien descansar** - dijo viendo su rostro, el cual era un signo evidente de la preocupación.

**-Es mi esposo, quiero saber todo lo posible**- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con los demás.

Al ver que todos salían del living, Bárbara se dirigió a Bruce, siendo los únicos que aún quedaban en aquella zona.

**-¿Crees que son los poderes, no?-** dijo Bárbara, con un aspecto totalmente serio.

**-La Baticomputadora tiene esa función, si emplearon tecnología sumamente elevada para atacar, por qué no podrían hacerlo para planear sus ataques y vigilar los movimientos-** explicó.

**-¿Pero por qué ahora, por qué después de tanto tiempo?-** repicó Bárbara.

**-Fallaron la primera vez**- dijo Bruce. Bárbara frunció el ceño – **Si estamos vivos, es porque fallaron. No sé por qué, pero nos quieren muertos-**

**- Y quizás necesitaron reforzar sus fuerzas para un segundo ataque**- terminó Bárbara, dando a entender que comprendía la idea de Bruce.

Bárbara comenzó a guiar la silla de ruedas hacia la salida, pero Bruce comenzó a caminar hacia los pasillos por los que Dick se había alejado tiempo antes.

**-¿No vienes?-** preguntó Bárbara extrañada.

**-Antes voy a buscar a Dick -** dijo mientras seguía avanzando.

**- ¿No estaba con los demás?-** preguntó Bárbara confusa

**-Estaba, hasta que desapareció-** contestó Bruce, quién nunca dejaba pasar nada **– Me extraña que no lo hayas notado Babs-** le dijo a la muchacha, después de todo, siempre esa bastante analítica.

Bárbara se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos – **Tampoco estaba Raven**- dijo seriamente.

Bruce la observó dudosamente - **¿No la estamos juzgando antes de tiempo?-** preguntó. Después de todo, no estaba ni a favor ni en contra de Raven, pero se inclinaba más por creer en ella.

Bárbara frunció el ceño – **Mejor ve a buscarlos**- dijo, y salió de la a habitación.

Bruce negó con la cabeza. Si bien Bárbara era bastante agradable, siempre le costaba acercarse a las personas. No le extrañaba que después de tantos años, aquella personalidad se hubiera mantenido intacta, claro que se acentuó luego del accidente que la había dejado en aquella silla de ruedas. Sin embargo, el la recordaba como aquella jovencita, sobrina-hija del comisario de Gotham City, quién había entrado en el rol de Batgirl tan solo como diversión, diversión que luego transformó en vocación. Ella seguiría siendo ante sus ojos, y para siempre, aquella jovencita de movimientos rudos en un principio, pero que se supo manejar con inteligencia, entusiasmo y dedicación y de ese modo, el la termino aceptando como compañera.

Bruce Wayne era una persona sumamente complicada. A decir verdad, tenía derecho de serlo, ya que él no era otro que el legendario Batman, claro que un grupo selecto de personas lo sabían. Todo el mundo conocía a Batman, antes, era uno de los héroes favoritos, él era el encargado de velar por la seguridad de Gotham City. Ahora, "El Caballero de la Noche" era tan odiado o temido (nadie sabía cuál de las dos opciones era) como el resto de sus compañeros.

Todo el mundo conocía a Batman, sin embargo, ¿cuántas personas tenían la suerte de conocer a Bruce Wayne?. Él se había creado aquella personalidad. Muchas veces, se vio perdido en un mundo paralelo. Era vivir dos vidas al mismo tiempo. Una, como el justiciero, el "Hombre-Murciélago", Batman. Otra como el multimillonario y filántropo Bruce Wayne, un empresario que había heredado una empresa y una fortuna familiar, y entonces, desde muy temprana edad se vio como dueño y único heredero de Wayne Corp. , una de las bases fundamentales de Gotham City.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que aquel niño que vivió la muerte de sus padres y juro sobre la tumba vengar sus muertes se convertiría mas tarde en Batman, el hombre cuyo nombre hacía dudar a cualquier enemigo antes de atacar? Quien mirase a Bruce jamás pudiese imaginar que se trataba de Batman. El era el típico multimillonario recluido en su mansión, soltero, inteligente, a quien le gustaba divertirse. ¿Cómo esa persona podría ser Batman?.

Eso es lo malo de los superhéroes, las personas los ven como dioses. Se niegan a pensar que son personas normales, con sienten, viven, aman, sufren de la misma forma que ellos.

De igual forma, Batman era alguien especial. Pocos superhéroes eran tales sin tener superpoderes. Batman era un simple humano que dedico su vida a entrenarse. Su meta era convertirse en un vengador del mal y lo logro, no solo fuerza física, la cual logro bajos duros entrenamientos; él se valió de su inteligencia e intelecto para lograr ser lo que hoy era. O fue. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Acaso ese hombre que pisaba los cincuenta soñaría alguna vez con volver a vestir el traje de murciélago?

En esta etapa de su vida, tenía que admitir que eso fue lo que temió toda su vida como Batman: el día en que dejara de serlo. Quizás, por eso confió tanto en personas como Babs o Dick. Ellos tenían su mismo espíritu de lucha y el de sus compañeros, los conocidos Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow. Ellos buscaron la forma de ser la voz de aquellas personas que no la tenían.

Mientras caminó por el pasillo en búsqueda de Dick y Rachel, se permitió traer un recuerdo a su mente. El momento en el que conoció a Dick. El chico criado en un circo, al igual que Bruce, había perdido a sus padres. Quizás el compartir aquel sentimiento, fue lo que impulsó a Bruce a tomarlo bajo su tutela. Primero educándolo, luego, mostrándose tal cual era. Dick, junto con Alfred, eran quizás los que más conocían las dos naturalezas de Bruce: el héroe y el hombre.

Quizás, al principio hubo algo de egoísmo en criar a Dick física y psicológicamente para convertirlo en su asistente, pero con el tiempo, comprendió que él tenía una luz propia, y aquella suposición se convirtió en realidad en el momento en que Dick Grayson lo acompaño en sus aventuras como Robin, el "Chico Maravilla".

Con el tiempo, comprendió que la luz propia que Dick llevaba consigo, comenzó a expandirse mas de lo deseado, y, aunque jamás lo había dicho, con dolor tuvo que verlo partir.

No se arrepiente. El conoce la historia de los Jóvenes Titanes y la manera en la que protegían Jump City. El estaba orgulloso del líder de aquel grupo, Robin, el mismo Robin que el protegió ahora se entrenaba para llegar a igualarlo algún día. Tenía su grupo, sus amigos. Quizás, aunque le doliese aceparlo, Robin le ganó en muchas maneras, y lo veía en el hoy.

Aunque todo parecía haber terminado, ¿qué le quedo al de su vida como Batman? Sus compañeros, los grandes superhéroes primarios, ¿Cuánto hacía que no les veía? En cambio, Dick, nunca perdió contacto.

En el momento que llegó a vivir allí con Star, cuando la nueva vida recién estaba comenzando, el mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos, el mantener una relación (aunque no duró mucho) y ahora, el ver que su pasión por luchar seguía intacta, el escuchar las risas de charlas entre el con Gar y Víctor a pesar que en el último tiempo hubiesen más razones para llorar que para reír, el contemplar las viejas discusiones, pero traídas al ahora, entre él y Babs, todo eso le mostraba que Dick había ganado muchísimo, y sin embargo, nunca dejó de ser él mismo. Eso, definitivamente, era algo que resultaba brillante. Algún día, antes que todo empeore, se encargaría de hacerle entender lo orgulloso que él, su padre, estaba.

---

El doctor Watson golpeó la puerta de la oficina a la que tan acostumbrado estaba de llevar informes. No se sintió seguro de entrar hasta que una potente voz masculina le indicó el –**Adelante-**

**-Señor**- dijo aun manteniendo distancia.

**-Adelante Watson, pasa, espero que sean buenas noticias-** contestó el hombre detrás de un escritorio. Al igual que en muchas ocasiones, el sillón se encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacia la chimenea que se encontraba a pocas distancia.

**-Magnificas señor- **dijo Watson sin evitar una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro **- Era un superhéroe, no de los principales, pero con mucha potencia.- **explicó

**-¿Y bien?-** dijo una vos femenina. Watson se sobresaltó e intentó ver de dónde provenía. De pronto, de una esquina de la oscura oficina, Dagmar dio unos pasos acercándose hacia el escritorio, dejando que la luz de la chimenea iluminase su figura y mostraran su identidad.

**- No es más que un velocista. La mayoría cree que se trata de Kid-Flash, sin embargo, algunos opinan que es Flash, ya que sus poderes están algo elevados**- explicó el Doctor Watson.

**-¿Es tan difícil decirlo? ¿No tienen fotos de los dos? ¿Acaso ustedes, científicos experimentados, no pueden comparar una simple imagen?-** preguntó nuevamente la voz del hombre detrás del sillón.

**- Es muy joven para ser Flash, creo que es Kid-Flash-** contestó algo más seguro el científico.

-**Perfecto, ¿Cuándo empezarán a extraer su energía?-** preguntó el hombre

**-Bien…-** dijo dudando el científico.

**-¿Bien qué?-** contestó súbitamente Dagmar.

**-Pensamos que sería mejor ir de a poco**- terminó

**-¿Nacido en la tierra?-** preguntó la joven nuevamente, con acento serio.

**-Sí, es humano** – contestó el científico.

**-¡Nadie con poderes puede llamarse humano!**- gritó el hombre. Dagmar frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio en señal de disgusto. **– No me interesa que su corazón lata o deje de latir, mientras su energía sea absorbida totalmente-**

**-Tenemos una hipótesis, señor-** comenzó a explicar el científico. Al encontrarse solo con un silencio mortuorio, continúo dudoso - **Algunos superhéroes tienen la habilidad de , lentamente, ir recuperando un poco de sus fueras. No todos, pero algunos- **

**-Eso es otra cosa, Doctor Watson-** sonrió el hombre **– Extraigan lo que puedan y dejen lo que sea que se necesite para "fabricar" más. De esa forma, lograremos obtener más energía.**

**-Está bien-** dijo el científico. Sin embargo, no comenzó a mostrar signos de querer retirarse. Dagmar lo observó levantando una ceja.

**-¿Algo más, Watson?-** preguntó el hombre con poca paciencia.

**- Hace al menos media hora, se captaron manchas de energía en la computadora**- dijo el científico.

- **Manchas, así que más de una, perfecto**- dijo el hombre **– ¿De dónde provenían?**

-**De Gotham City-** dijo el científico.

-**Perfecto, monstruos locales**- comentó el hombre **-¿Lugar?-**

**-La mansión Marks…- **comenzó a hablar el científico.

**-¡Tonto! Ya sabíamos eso**- contestó el hombre molesto.

**-Y la Mansión Wayne**- volvió a hablar el científico con aires de triunfo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

**-Dagmar, hay que averiguar quién es la nueva mancha antes de atacar- **dijo la voz del hombre

**-La vez que atacamos en el Brunch hubo una ofensiva, había otro superhéroe ahí, y parecía algo potente.**

**-Y no alcanzaste a ver de quién provenía el ataque**- recordó el Doctor Watson con una sonrisa a Dagmar, la cual se limito a observarlo furiosa.

**-Dagmar tiene un plan, creo que podremos matar a dos pájaros de un tiro si es que todo sale bien**- hablo nuevamente el hombre. Dagmar sonrió en actitud ganadora a Watson, el cual solo hizo una mueca.

**-¿Algo más, Watson?-** preguntó el hombre.

**-Nada más-** contestó y dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

**-Watson, una pregunta**.- volvió a hablar el hombre. Watson se detuvo en la puerta **– La extraterrestre, ¿sigue con vida?-**

**-Sí señor**- contestó el científico **– Ella aún fabrica energía**.

**-Cuando se acaba la diversión con ella, simplemente, bórrala del mapa**- volvió a hablar el hombre.

Watson salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solos a las otras dos personas.

**-Dagmar, creo que podrías seguir con tu plan lo antes posible**- dijo mientras giró el sillón, quedando cara a cara con Dagmar.

-**Sí, señor Marks-** contestó Dagmar.

-**Ya que estaba en el Brunch, y ahora, en la mansión Wayne, quizás así podremos averiguar quién es el otro, o la otra- **aclaró Jack Mark mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y usaba sus manos para sostener su barbilla.

-**Absolutamente, señor**- contestó Dagmar con una sonrisa.

---

**-Había alguien en mi mente-** terminó la joven, en el momento que una lágrima comenzaba a caer por su mejilla, aunque no tardó demasiado en ser absorbida por la mano de Dick.

**-Rave, cálmate-** dijo Dick mientras se encargaba de borrar sus lágrimas - **¿Estás segura de eso?-**

**-Yo hago eso Dick, puedo diferenciarlo cuando alguien lo hace conmigo**- contestó dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas.

Luego, se detuvo por unos segundos, y observó a Dick, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

**-Yo estuve en tu mente**- recordó.

Dick no sabía a donde quería llegar, sin embargó sonrió ante aquello, esperando que la joven continuara.

-**¿Recuerdas…qué fue lo que viste?**- preguntó Rachel algo confusa.

-**Al principio, sentí todos mis recuerdos…pasaban delante de mis ojos- **recordó, intentando definir la sensación.

**-Lo raro es que…-** dijo Rachel tomándose unos segundos para pensar- había recuerdos que no eran míos.

Dick observó a Rachel. Lucía tan hermosa, aun con un corte en la frente y llorando. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso ahora? La siguió observando por unos segundos, sin saber bien que preguntar. La verdad, ahora que la veía bien, en aquel momento le recordaba a aquella pequeña Raven, temerosa y frágil, a la que ayudo una vez mientras se encontraba en las garras del demonio de su padre, literalmente.

**-Atraparon a Kid-Flash**- dijo Dick luego de unos minutos, Jynx está aquí.

El rostro de Rachel tomó una expresión más temerosa que la que mantuvo hasta hace unos segundos. Se levantó rápidamente del lugar, alejándose de los brazos de Dick, sensación que trajo nuevamente a la realidad al joven Maravilla, y mostrando que poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas.

Salió rápidamente del baño, y dio unos pasos por el pasillo, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

**-¡Puedes dejar de escapar! ¡Después esperas que las personas confíen en ti!-** dijo Dick molesto. Cuando Rachel giró hacia él, Dick se sintió como un completo idiota. Rachel estaba llorando nuevamente, pero con mayor potencia que segundos antes.

**-¿Por qué está pasando todos esto Dick? ¿Por qué?**- dijo Rachel pasando una mano por su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas. Dick se acercó a Ella unos pasos, y extendió su mano a la mejilla de la joven, para encargarse él de sus lágrimas.

**-Lamento lo que dije**- dijo Dick mirándola a los ojos.

**-Tengo miedo Dick**- contestó Rachel, respondiendo a su mirada.

**-Te prometo que…todo se solucionara**- dijo, y sonrió.

Rachel dudó unos segundos, y bajo la cabeza. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquello. ¿Aquel ataque a su mente la había dejado tan débil? Sin embargó, ahí estaba, diciéndolo a Dick Grayson que sentía miedo. Mostrándose como una cobarde. Y ahí estaba el, consolándola y dándole su apoyo. Había algo en aquella situación que comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, y no sabía por qué.

Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su compañero. Dick, quién la seguía observando sonriendo, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Por alguna razón, Dick no pudo contenerse, y por otra extraña razón, Rachel no quiso alejarse.

Sus labios se juntaron rápidamente. Si bien Rachel se mostro tosca en un principio no abriendo sus labios, cedió rápidamente ante la insistencia del joven. Dick bajó la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la joven hacia su cuello, y la mano que le quedaba libre, la poso en la cintura de Rachel.

Rachel, solo se limitó a posar sus manos una en el hombro de Dick, y otra en la cintura del mismo. Sin embargo, a medida que el beso avanzaba, se animó a acariciar con una de ellas la mejilla del joven.

**-¡Dick, ¿estás aquí?!-** se escucho la voz de Bruce acercándose por el pasillo.

Los jóvenes se separaron súbitamente, algo acalorados. Definitivamente, Rachel ya no estaba pálida. Su cara, más bien, se asemejaba a un gran tomate. Recién en ese momento, Rachel pudo entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, y la situación en la que se encontraba. Se llenó del aire del cual se vio privada durante unos minutos y se alejó unos pasos del joven.

Dick, hizo lo mismo, y no tardó en responder **– Aquí**- dijo con voz nerviosa. Por un lado, se sintió mal por aprovecharse de la situación, y por el otro, se sintió feliz de complacer el deseo que sintió desde la noche en que Rachel lo había besado. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente en aquel beso, exceptuando que él había dado el primer paso, claro. Todo había sido más dulce, más …¿mágico?. ¿Acaso era esa la palabra? ¡Dios!, que le estaba ocurriendo. ¡Acababa de besar a Raven! Su amiga, su compañera, su Raven. No, no, esperen. No su Raven, pero sin embargo, ¿no se sentía avergonzado? No, no lo estaba, más bien, se sentía totalmente realizado, llena, feliz. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba?

**-Oh, aquí están**- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, mientras aparecía por el pasillo **– Reunión en la Baticueva. Busco unas cosas en mi oficina y voy**- dijo acercándole a los jóvenes.

-**Está bien-** contestó Dick, levantando la vista y observando a Bruce. ¿Acaso los habría visto?.No , imposible, no hubiese soportado el mantenerse callada sin hacer acotación alguna. Observó a Rachel, quien seguía sumamente sonrojada.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, Bruce río – **Dick, creo que sabes el camino, guía a Rachel**- dijo avanzando nuevamente por el camino.

-**Ah… este, sí-** contestó. Observó nuevamente a Rachel, quién esquivo su mirada **– Por aquí**- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a Bruce. Rachel, sin decir palabra alguna, se dedicó a seguirlo.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bruce. ¿Quién diría que Bruce había llegado segundos antes del beso, hubiese visto la escena, se hubiese hecho hacia atrás, y luego de esperar un tiempo bastante prolongado, y lo suficientemente prudente hubiese gritado su presencia antes de interrumpir a los tortolitos? Bruce era lo bastante inteligente para comprender que un beso no debía de interrumpirse nunca, jamás. Hacerlo podría ser considerado casi como un pecado.


	13. Anuncio

Sé que hace muchísimo tiempo que dejé atrás este fanfiction. Bueno, realmente nunca lo dejé, porque siempre estuvo conmigo, pero no fue hasta ahora que decidí continuarlo. Así que a eso vengo aquí, a anunciarles que la historia seguirá y que muy, muy, muy pronto traeré un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por esos mensajes hermosos que me llegaron con el tiempo y por pedirme que la continuara. En estos momentos estoy corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores porque, OMG!, no puedo creer que algunos sean tal desastre. Jaja. Por ahora solo he corregido el primero, e intenté no hacerle muchos cambios, porque ahora que estoy más canchera con la escritura me he dado cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no me gustan. Aun así, traté no cambiar demasiado y eso mismo haré con los demás capítulos.

Así que si siguen ahí, espérenme un tiempito más y tendrán la continuación. Es una promesa.

Ahora, si les gustaría estar en contacto conmigo, pueden hacerlo. Dejé algunas direcciones y correos en el perfil, porque hace algún tiempo no se podían colocar en las entradas por "publicidad" y esas cosas, aunque no sé si eso seguirá igual por estos días. Así que siéntanse libres de agregarme ya sea al correo o a mis otros lugares en la web.

¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos prontito…

Vane.


End file.
